Half of a Soul
by Furu Kei
Summary: KonoSetsu AU. Setsuna is the perfect candidate as Konoka's Omiai, but will a secret keep them apart?
1. Demon Heir

Half of A Soul 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first fan fiction story. Any constructive comments on my mistakes will be greatly appreciated. Longer chapter next time (and less confusing).

Warning: KonoSetsu AU It may seem confusing at first, please bear with me.

Chapter One: Demon Heir

"-but Father-in-Law, isn't it too early to begin planning an Omiai for Konoka? Her fourteenth birthday is but a few weeks ago-"

Konoemon rubbed his white beard thoughtfully.

"Nonsense, Son-in-Law. I am merely introducing her to a possible future candidate for an Omiai. You did mention a few days ago that my granddaughter has been very lonely here in Kyoto, since I sent her body guards away to bring back the Thousand Master's son."

Konoe Eishun frowned, unconvinced. "Her body guards will be back in a few days. It was your idea to send all twenty of them away. Besides, I wanted to give her the chance to make normal friends, not-"

"-Sakurazaki is a fine young lad. He is of the same age as our Konoka, so I'm sure they'll get along well. Besides, he will be staying here a few days- Omiai or no Omiai. We had promised Motoko that we would let her son stay here until the disputes on his inheritance of the demon throne is over."

Sighing to himself, Eishun haltingly nodded.

"Yes. But why a leader of the Shinmeiryuu would marry a Crow demon King is beyond me. I don't think those demons would accept a half-demon as their king. Let alone a half-demon whose mother is from the Shinmeiryuu. What was Motoko thinking?"

The older man laughed. "We may never know. But if she succeeds, then Sakurazaki will one day control both the Shinmeiryuu and the Demon clan. Quite fitting for our Konoka, wouldn't you say? He could help her control our two magic associations."

Shaking his head, the head of the Kansai Magic Association resumed his earlier argument. "There is no guarantee that they would be compatible."

"Oh but I have met him. He was such a talented and handsome boy. Beautiful, even. He had quite a few admirers in the Shinmei school. He would be fine company for my granddaughter."

"We shall see, Father-in-Law. We shall see."

--------

Urging the horse to a quick sprint towards the Kansai magic association, Setsuna Sakurazaki frowned. Motoko's advice echoed in the young demon's mind.

Flashback----

_Remember, Setsuna, I have great hopes for you. Do not let the your father and my efforts be in vain. Do not let anyone know your secret. I will do all I can to ensure that you will be the one to succeed after your father. As a half-demon, it would be difficult. I know. But if your secret is revealed, the situation would become hopeless_.

End Flashback-----

Hardened, black eyes intently scanned the road ahead for any signs of trouble; and for the many miles from the head quarters of Shimeiryuu, there was none that dared to threaten the Shinmei student's path, until a shadow caught the Setsuna's attention.

A few dozen feet ahead, a girl was hanging from the branch on a tall tree . From the looks of it, she was about to fall. In which- she did.

Without wasting time for thought, the demon heir jumped from the running horse as the girl fell, catching the girl before she hit the ground.

Landing on the ground with both feet slightly bent to reduce the impact, Setsuna eyed the girl who lay comfortably in the half-demon's arms. For some reason Setsuna's heart beat faster.

Long, dark chocolate hair, mussed with broken twigs fell into her face, and the girl brushed them away to reveal bright, round eyes and a grinning face.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for saving me."

The girl made no attempt to move from her current position.

Flashing another bright smile, the girl tilted her head, and asked "I haven't seen you around this area before. My name's Konoka. Konoe Konoka. What's yours?"

For some reason the hanyou was stuttering.

"S-Setsuna."

Konoka pulled away from Setsuna's embrace, taking the hanyou's hands instead.

"Alright, Setsuna-kun. Let me show you around. You must be new to this region."

A dark blush emerged on Setsuna's face, and every thought erased from the half-demon's mind but one.

_She is so cute._

---------

**Next Chapter: Meet the 20 Mahora warriors. More hints to Setsuna's secret.**


	2. Konoe Heir

Half of a Soul 

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. I own nothing but the outdated computer in front of me. (On second thought, I don't own it either- my parents own it).

**A/N:** As promised, I am presenting to you a longer chapter. Please leave constructive comments whenever convenient. I am still trying to polish my humble skills as a writer, and the more responses I receive, the more incentive there is for me to write and improve my skills. I will try to update as soon as I can (considering that I still have much high school work to complete). I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

Special Thanks to:

**yashan-kun**: Thank You for being the first to review.

**Wicked Disgraceful Knight**: Thank You for the review. No, I have not read the Doujinshi by "Big White". However, I have seen a few scenes here and there on the internet. Do you know where I can find the entire Doujinshi?

**XSojix**: Thank You for such wonderful comments. I hope I didn't disappoint on this new chapter…

**Agent-Ayu**: Thank You for the review. I apologize if I'm being confusing…As for Secchan being a guy…hehe…

**Tikigod784**: I like your way of thinking, but will not disclose the secret until the next chapter…. Thank You for the review!

**akichimihito**??? Thank You for the review! (and I hope I didn't do what you feared on this chapter, either…)

**the loyal shaman**: Thank You for the review! I hope my story shall continue to interest you…

**claudequerrier**: Thank You for the review! I shall update as soon as I can.

Thank You everyone for such kind comments! I hope you will continue to support me through this chapter as well (I hope I didn't disappoint. If I did, please kindly teach me to do better. I am still an amateur high school student, but I will try my best!)

**Chapter 2: Konoe Heir**

Konoka POV:

I think the main reason why I wanted to meet Setsuna-kun was because I was lonely. Jii-san had sent my friends away on a mission for weeks now, and I desperately need a friend to talk to.

I was also curious.

Curious as to whom this 'Sakurazaki Setsuna' might be to have impressed my Jii-san so much that he had said nothing but praise towards the person during breakfast this morning.

_'Setsuna.'_ The name seems to flow very smoothly from my lips; an enchanting melody in my ears.

Father had told me of Setsuna-kun's situation, and the reason why he would be staying with us for a couple of days.

I wanted to meet him. He who held such a beautiful name must hold a beautiful heart as well. But I did not want to meet him under the pretence of an Omiai. So I decided to meet him before anyone had the chance to introduce me as the 'Konoe heir.'

I wanted him to know me as Konoka.

_Konoe Konoka._ I hope my name is as beautiful to him as his is to me.

I am not interested in having an Omiai with him. But maybe…just maybe…if I meet him before my grandfather does, he would not think of me as a candidate for an Omiai. Maybe we can be friends.

------

I knew that there was only one passage that would lead to the Kansai Magic Association, and that Setsuna-kun would have to go through that road. For better view, I decided to climb upon a tree overlooking the path, when suddenly, the sound of a horse's gallop surprised me.

I slipped, hanging on a small branch for a few seconds until I could hold on no more.

I fell then, expecting a rough landing, when suddenly two strong arms circled around my waist and blocked my fall.

When we both landed safely on the ground (still carried by the mysterious savior), I looked up to see a handsome youth with dark black hair tied to one side of his head.

For some reason as I looked into his eyes right then, I felt that I could trust him.

For some reason I didn't want to leave his arms._ For some reason I felt as if I belonged there._

I shook off the thought and stood up. After a few minutes of introduction, I found that he was the person I had been waiting for. _Setsuna-kun_ was my savior.

I wanted to show to him the place he would be staying. I wanted to be the one to lead him to my grandfather.

Grabbing hold of his right hand, I led him in the direction of the Kansai Magic Association. My home. As he followed me, his seemed dazed, as if in a trance. There was a dark blush adorning his cheeks.

A very _cute_ blush.

As we neared entrance of my home, however, he seemed to wake from his earlier confusion. He bowed, and removed his hand from my hold.

Bending down on one knee, he uttered a quick "I'm sorry, Konoe-san. I just remembered that I have something very important to do" and flew off.

I noticed that his blush deepened as he spoke.

_Kawaii!_ He could easily pass for a shy girl! Maybe I should start calling him Setsuna-chan.

Wait. That doesn't sound right.

_Secchan_. I'll call him Secchan.

Secchan doesn't know that the Kansai Magic Association is actually my home. He doesn't know who I am yet.

I'll surprise him when my grandfather introduces us (hopefully not in an Omiai).

Maybe I'll see that blush again.

-------Setsuna POV--------

What is wrong with you, Setsuna?

Just one look at that girl and you forget everything mother told to do. You followed her for hours, like a love-sick puppy, not knowing where you were going, until you nearly reached the entrance of the Kansai Magic Association.

Where did the usual stoic Samurai personality of yours go?

You nearly exposed the world of magic to a normal human, by letting Konoe-san come so near to the Magic Association.

Thank the heavens above that you awoke from your reverie in time to leave her.

What is that?

Why is there pain in your heart?

You will never see her again. That is the way it should be.

Even if you had never seen anyone who is so adorable before. Even if she looked so innocent. Even if she is the first person who smiled when she looked at you, not noticing the sword in your hands, or that aura of demon-coldness that surrounds you. _Even if_…

Calm down Setsuna.

You still have work to do. Do not disappoint Mother. Erase that Konoe-girl from your mind. As a half-demon, you can be friends with no one. Remember that.

Now, isn't that a person from the Kansai Magic Association?

"Hello. My name is Sakurazaki Setsuna. I am here to meet the Elder- the leader of the Kansai Association. I believe he is expecting me."

-------Normal POV------

The guards led the half-demon through the winding halls of an ancient mansion, until they reached what seemed like the doorway to the main hall. Sliding the double wooden doors open, the guards bowed, and left.

Carefully, Setsuna entered, eyes alert for any signs of danger.

There was none, however, and in the center of the room stood a form Setsuna recognized as the Elder of the Kanto Magic Association.  
The Shinmeryuu student bent down on one knee, head bowed.

"E-Elder! I wasn't expecting you here."

Extending one hand, Konoemon pulled Setsuna up.

"No need to be so formal. You are staying with my son-in-law for a few days. I wouldn't want you to be like that every time we meet. Let us begin the introductions, and I'll get someone to show you to your room. Any other discussions should be left to tomorrow. Now, Son-in-law! Granddaughter!"

Once again, Setsuna bowed as the two entered, then slowly looked up.

_That girl!_

In an intake of breath, the half-demon gasped, eyes wide as a chocolate-haired girl entered, giggling silently behind the Elder of the Kansai Magic Association.

If the two Elders heard or saw what went on between Setsuna and the girl, they made no comment. Introductions began and ended with Setsuna unable to recall any memories of it- besides the sudden realization that the two Elders' last names were _Konoe_.

It should have been obvious that Konoe Konoka is related to them.

-----

"So. Since introductions have ended, I think it is fitting that we should get someone to show you your room. Seeing as to how much you've been staring at my granddaughter for the last fifteen minutes, I think it is fitting that she take you there, don't you agree?" A clever sparkle glinted in the old man's eyes.

Setsuna could see Konoka winking behind her grandfather.

"Wha-?"

"Oh, and by the way, my granddaughter is still single, so if you're interested…"

"EHHH?"

The two Elders left, Konoemon chuckling softly and Eishun shaking his head at his father-in-law. Konoka suddenly appeared beside the confused half-demon.

"Secchan!" A hand circled around Setsuna's, and large round eyes bore into the Samurai's own.

Setsuna fought the urge to blush, focusing on keeping an emotionless façade.

"K-Konoe-sama!"

Konoka pulled the half-demon out of the room.

"This way, Secchan!"

Setsuna was uncomfortable with the odd name. Pulling the young girl backwards, the half-demon faced her.

"Wait. I think there must be a mistake. Why are you calling me Se-"

Before Setsuna could finish, a sonorous voice rung out.

"Unhand Konoka this instant, or face the wrath of the Mahora Warriors!"

------

Chapter Two End.

**Next Chapter: The Mahora Warriors have returned with the Thousand Master's son. A certain red-haired Warrior seems to distrust Setsuna. Will Setsuna's secret be exposed?**

**A/N**: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Can anyone guess who the "redhead" is? (Should be pretty obvious) By the way, should I leave notes in my profile on the status of my new chapters (half-done, ¾ done, etc.)? Would you prefer longer chapters with slower updates or shorter chapters with longer updates? (or none at all because I need improvement?)

Thank You everyone for reading my story. See you next time, on Half of a Soul.


	3. Mahora Warrior

Half of a Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. (.)

**A/N**: I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I do think I'm being confusing again. Sorry if I didn't immitate the student's speech correctly. Please leave comments at your convenience, but remember, the more responses, the sooner the update...

Special Thanks to:

**yashan-kun**: Thanks for the review! I will try to make the chapter lengths similar to chapter two. Yes, the body guards are Mahora students (There are twenty of them. I will introduce some of them in this chapter). I am still trying to find the doujinshi, but have been unable to.

**Agent-Ayu**: Thanks for the review! I will try not to make short chapters.

**Aiiro-chan**: Thanks for the review! Very perceptive…you noticed that I deliberately avoided writing Setsuna's gender. Hint Hint A secret will be revealed in this chapter relating to that.

**akichimihito**: Thanks for the review! I'll try my best for the longer chapters and faster updates…(high school finals are coming up, hehe…) Yes! Konoka will definitely smile through the whole thing.

**ryuuenoniichan**: Thank you for such kind words! I shall try to update as fast as I can. Don't worry, this story will never be discontinued (unless no one likes it…no replies…I suddenly get spontaneously combusted….etc. .). I shall forever be a KonoSetsu fan, so I will keep the story running to encourage the KonoSetsu mightyness.

Thank You everyone for such kind reviews! Once again, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I shall try my best to make the story as interesting as possible.

Note: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_ . Konoka's thoughts are in //thoughts// slashes.

Chapter 3: Mahora Warrior

"Let her go!"

The moment the voice rang out, six girls jumped out and surrounded Setsuna. The source of the voice, a red-haired girl with hair tied into twin ponytails, reached out a hand and pulled Konoka away from the group.

"Are you okay, Konoka? We were all on our way to see your grandfather to tell him that the Thousand Master's son will arrive soon, when Mana felt an evil presence within the temple."

The red-haired girl examined Konoka carefully, eyes wide and darting from place to place for any signs of wounds before turning away from her and motioning to her friends to attack.

Konoka attempted to regain the redhead's attention , but to no avail.

"Asuna, he-"

Meanwhile, a tall dark-skinned girl pointed her shotgun at Setsuna.

"So what are you, anyways? I can sense demonic presence in you, but you don't seem entirely like a demon."

Setsuna's sword remained undrawn, and the half-demon gripped its handle tighter, then stepped forward to explain.

"Wait! You are from the Kansai Magic Association, aren't you? You've mistaken-"

The gunslinger shot, and Setsuna jumped backwards to avoid the bullets.

A ninja girl holding a Kunai in her hand raised raised it to block Mana's firing.

"Patience, Mana. He hadn't finished the explanation, de-gozaru."

"Demon no need explanation, aru-yo!" A girl wearing a gold embroidered cheongsam leapt forward, her fist aiming at Setusuna's sides, but instead encountered Setsuna's sword-case.

"Why you no draw sword, aru? No underestimate Chinese martial arts, aru-ne!"

"I'll help you, Kuu!" A second Chinese girl joined the first one, and attacked simultaneously.

Setsuna continued to dodge the attackers, until suddenly, some ribbon wove itself around Setsuna's legs, disabling the half-demon's mobility.

"Great job, Makie!" The two girls cried.

_This is bad, if it continues then I'll be forced to draw my sword. Bloodshed would be inevitable._

As the two attacking girls raised their fists, Setsuna's sword rose to block them, and the crow demon prepared to draw.

"Stop!" Everyone froze as they turned their heads to see Konoka running towards them, Asuna following closely behind.

"Secchan! Are you okay? Were you hurt?" Konoka knelt down, and began to untie the ribbons from the samurai's legs, while her red-haired companion spoke to the rest of the group.

"It seems we made a mistake, this 'Secchan' -I believe Konoka called him- was apparently invited here by Konoe-sama-"

"-But there's a demon aura around him. Even though its not as strong as the one I had felt before we got here, he could still be a potential danger to us." Mana interrupted.

Asuna nodded, then regarded the demon with suspicious eyes.

"That's odd. You're never wrong about these things."

The other girls remained silent as Makie took back her ribbons and Konoka began to fuss over her new found friend, who seemed to be getting increasingly uncomfortable.

The sound of footsteps and a new voice broke the silence, however, and a group of three girls approached them.

"We heard your words, Asuna." A girl with square glasses grinned, as she ran ahead of the other two. "Nodoka has read his mind. She says he's trustable."

She indicated to one the approaching girls.

The girl bowed, clutching a large book to her chest as she did so. Her hair fell over her eyes.

"I'm sorry we've come so late, everyone."

The girl behind her nodded in agreement, then took a sip from the bottle she held.

Standing behind Asuna, her Kunai long since put away, the Ninja girl clapped her hand once, and began to speak.

"We appreciate the information, Nodoka. In any case, I think we all here owe an apology to -'Secchan'-was it? de-gozaru."

The Mahora warriors gathered together before the demon and began their apology when Setsuna rose a hand to stop them. The half-demon began to speak; eyes not on the warriors but on Konoka. Who, to Setsuna's apparent dismay, was standing merely an inch away.

"Apology accepted. And my name's 'Setsuna,' not 'Secchan.'"

Setsuna paused, distracted, as Konoka leaned in even closer.

"L-look. I'm in a hurry, so I'll see you later."

Done with what being said, the young samurai took off.

"What is the matter with him?" Asuna asked, half amused and half annoyed by the behavior.

Konoka chased after the fleeing form, but yelled back to her friends.

"Don't worry. He's just shy. I'll reintroduce you all to him later."

------------

Konoka followed the Shinmeiryuu student as best as she could, running from the court yard to the residential area. Soon, however, Setsuna was much too fast for her to catch up, and she lost sight of the adorable half-demon.

//Setsuna's new to this place. I doubt he'd be able to run far, and I still haven't showed him his room yet. Should I search for him from room to room?//

The Konoe heir paused to think for a bit, putting a finger on her cheeks and tilting her head as she tried to decide the next course of action. Afterwards, her eyes hardened, and she reached for the door handle closest to her and pulled.

"Secchan?"

No answer. The room was empty but for a single black feather lying on the floor. Curious, Konoka picked the feather up.

"That's odd. This feather seems too big for a normal bird. And why would there be a bird in this room?"

Konoka shrugged, then left to search in the other rooms.

--------------

"Secchan, wait!"

Setsuna whirled around, a frown on the demon's face trying to cover up the fact that it was blushing.

"Look. I don't know why you keep calling me that. I don't know why you keep following me. But I advise you to stop it. I am a dangerous person. You wouldn't want to get close to me."

Konoka's eyes were large and round, like a curious child. "Why?"

The blush won out in its battle against the frown on Setsuna's face, yet the demon heir's hair seemed to cover the eyes, avoiding Konoka's puppy orbs. Setsuna turned away.

"Because you would get caught in my battle. Because you will soon regret ever having known me."

Konoka didn't have time to argue, and the half-demon sprinted away once more.

_I don't want you to be caught in the battle of the demons. This is the only way, to protect you from them… and to protect you from me. Certainly, if you knew-_

"Secchan!"

A frightful scream. A loud growl.

Setsuna immediately ran back towards the distressed heiress.

"Konoe-sama! Are you-"

An arrow whizzed towards Setsuna, aiming at the demon's heart. Setsuna quickly jumped, grabbing Konoka in the process and shielding her from the onslaught.

Setsuna examined the four crow demons with wings outstretched and dark green eyes, each carrying a large bow and a dozen arrows, flew towards them.

_This is bad. Those eyes….They're high level demons. The person who sent them here must have removed their control barriers as well. No demon in their right mind would needlessly release all of their control like that. An uncontrolled demon is the most dangerous demon of all. But if I don't release my powers as well, do have a chance against them?_

Setsuna stood in front of the chocolate-haired girl, whispering back to her.

"Run as fast as you can away from here."

"What about you? I can't jus-"

Setsuna held the sword in front of the both of them, then pushed Konoka away.

"Go! Once this sword is drawn, they are nothing to me. But I might hurt you, too! So Go! Tell your grandfather that the protection barrier in this temple has been breached."

Setsuna's eyes closed, and all thoughts became blurry as the half-demon drew the sword. A ringing sound split the air, and the demon heir's eyes opened to reveal crimson red eyes.

Setsuna smirked.

_I want to draw blood. I want them to suffer for daring to challenge the next ruler of all demons._

_I want to punish them._

Raising the sword high into the air, the Setsuna slashed towards the other demons, intending to kill.

-----------

"Ah. He's awake. Just in time, too. Ako! Come here!"

The half demon's eyes opened. Dark black pupils narrowed, quick and sharp, while Setsuna's hands aimed for the enemy's throat.

"Wait a minute! I just saved you, and this is what I get?" Asuna used her large fan to poke the demon in the stomach.

Setsuna's eyes refocused immediately, and the young samurai's hand released its hold.

"Wha? I'm sorry. I thought-"

"Fine, fine. Think of it as a payment for earlier today and we're even." Asuna turned her head towards the door.  
"Ako! Would you mind checking his injuries for me?"

"Er-" Setsuna began.

"Call me Asuna."

"Asuna-san. What happened? Did Konoe-san run to you for help? Was she okay?"

Asuna blinked. "She's okay. She's with her father now. But she wasn't the one who called us. We found you two unconscious on the ground. Turns out, the presence Mana felt earlier was the demons that attacked you two."

"And the demons?"

"No trace of them. They must have escaped." Asuna stood up and opened the door to the room.

_That's odd. Usually when I release my sword, I wouldn't be able to stop until at least blood had been drawn from my opponent. Those demons shouldn't have been able to escape without external help._

"Here. This is Ako. She wasn't here this morning when you met the other Mahora Warriors. She'll help you care for any injuries."

The girl named Ako bowed, then set her medical tools on the table beside Setsuna's bed.

"Nice to meet you, Setsuna-san. Now, can you pull off that shirt? I'll need to check your wounds and apply medicine on them."

Setsuna recoiled immediately.

"N-No thank you. I'll be able to do them myself."

The demon stood up, grabbed the sword leaning on the bed, and hurriedly left.

Asuna and Ako looked at each other.

"I still think he's hiding something from all of us, Ako, and I'll find it out, whatever it is.

--------

Eishun looked at his daughter.

"So what's going on, Konoka? You've never seemed concerned in someone your grandfather brought before, why are you so interested this time?"

"He seems so lonely, Tou-san. I can't help but try to be closer to him."

"But do you know that helping him in that way might let them have the wrong idea? Do you know that your grandfather is trying to pair up you and him?"

Konoka's eyes were soft and far off when she turned to face her father.

She smiled.

"I don't think it matters much any more. For some reason, when I look at the way he runs, it's as if he's telling me to follow him, to _reach_ him."

"But Konoka-"

"He makes me feel warm, and safe."

Eishun sighed and shook his head.

"And about the demons, you know that you-"

His daughter's arms around him in a tight hug caused him to stop.

"Don't worry, father. I know you love me, but I can take care of myself. Trust me." Konoka giggled, and ran out of the room, handing him the black feather she had picked up earlier before she left.

"I'll see you at dinner, Tou-san! I need to find Secchan!"

The head of the Kansai Magic Association shook his head once more, then put the feather in the pocket of his robe.

-------------

Setsuna sat alone inside the room, wrapping bandages on the wounds that the demon had not allowed Ako to see earlier.

_That's odd. Could they really have been that powerful? I know I usually don't remember anything after I loose control, but I usually never get injuries afterwards, either. After all, an uncontrolled demon is dangerous, but an uncontrolled royal demon even more so._

Lost in thought, Setsuna did not notice a knocking outside the door.

"Setsuna-san? Can I come in? I've brought some medication for the wounds. You ran away before Ako could-"

Asuna gasped, and dropped the bottle she held onto the floor.

"You're a girl?!"

---------------

End

A/N: Yes. Setsuna is a girl. For anyone who had wanted Setsuna as a guy, please don't be disappointed, I still have a KonoSetsu coming up where Setsuna is really a guy. Honorable mention to **Tikigod784**, who was the first to notice that Setsuna is a girl disguising as a guy. In addition, I will be using the female gender (she, her, etc. ) to address Setsuna (no more trying to come up with replacement words. Yay! Honestly, it was hard! We don't know how important pronouns are until we've lost them.) Sorry for the late update, everyone! I'll try to update as fast as I can. By the way, I have two more KonoSetsu stories coming up, and I'm going to post one of them while updating this one.  
Does anyone want to vote on which one I should post first?

Double Existence: A Konoka angst. Setsuna disappears from this world. (don't worry, lots of KonoSetsu moments- Setsuna is still in pretty much all of the scenes). I am writing this one in greater detail than the others, so updates would be a tiny bit longer.  
Se-kun: Setsuna is a guy in this one. Fluffy, lots of blushes from our adorable half-demon. Se-kun in an all girl's school! What will happen?

All votes will be counted on the next time I update Half of a Soul (which we all don't know when, since I tend to update faster if I get more inspiration and less homework…lets say…for sure less than a month). Please vote!

Next Chapter on Half of a Soul: Asuna has discovered that Setsuna is a girl! Will she tell everyone? In addition, Konoka's grandfather is getting more anxious to get the two closer together, what will he be planning?


	4. Vampire Master

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long to update, everyone! I've been busy studying for high school Finals, and building a roller coaster for a physics project… and didn't have much time to do anything else. Now that Winter Break has arrived, I should have much more time to write. By the way, Thank You for all of the reviews! Chapter Three had more than twice the amount of reviews as the other chapters!

I hope I don't disappoint on this chapter…lets see…since I have more time now…I can promise to write quicker if anyone wants me to…Umm…how about this? The day that Chapter Four's reviews reach the amount of Chapter Three (more is always welcome)…I'll update Chapter Five in the next day or two (I've written parts of it already, but I need to see how Chapter four comes out for inspiration of the end of Chapter five). Otherwise (if Chapter Four isn't that good…and no one reviews…) I'll somehow try to find inspiration and update Chapter Five as a New Year present.

Notes about Chapter Three's cliff hanger : Sorry about that, everyone! Please believe me that it is not deliberate…it's just that whenever I reach a climax in a story, I tend to stop in order to brainstorm the next part so that the follow through won't end up as a disappointment , and I can lead it to the next part of the story. By the way, I update my profile every few days, so if anyone wants to check on how much I've written and how soon I will update, it's posted in my profile.

Please read the review responses at the end of the story! Whenever a person reviews, I will for sure reply to it! (Also, I tend to give out hints about the story in my replies…) Next Chapter preview at the very end! (as always).

Disclaimer: I own both Negima and Love Hina…..in my dreams only.

Note: Setsuna's thoughts are in italics . Konoka's thoughts are in //thoughts// slashes.

Chapter 4: Vampire Master

Asuna gasped, and dropped the bottle she held onto the floor.

"You're a girl?!"

Setsuna looked up, and in one quick motion, clothed herself.

_How could I have been so careless?_

Asuna, meanwhile, prepared herself for attack.

"Who are you? How did you fool the Elders into letting you stay here? What is your purpose?"

Cursing herself for not bringing her weapon, Asuna tried to recall one of her many friends' martial arts moves. She attempted a punch, in which Setsuna swiftly dodged.

The half demon launched into the air, and landed on a table a few feet away.

"I did not fool them. They let me stay on their own accord. And as for my gender… every one has secrets in which they would not wish to reveal."

Asuna noticed Setsuna's sword lying close by, and grabbed it, about to draw.

Upon seeing this, the shinmei student quickly jumped over and tackled the Mahora warrior, knocking the sword out of her hands and under the bed.

Asuna rose her foot, about to kick, when the other girl quickly grabbed it, pushing her to the floor. Setsuna held both of the warriors hands behind her back, and held her to the floor.

"Did you want to die? Drawing my sword like that…"

"I am not afraid of death. My friends will discover your secret and avenge me."

The demon's eyes softened.

_Ah. But she doesn't know about my uncontrolled half…_

Setsuna sighed.

"Look, I'll tell you everything if you promise to keep my secret. I'm not trying to hurt anyone."

Asuna smirked. "WHY WOULD I BELIEVE IN A DEMON LIKE YO-"

"-I believe him, Asuna-san."

The mind reader from the fight that morning entered, carrying a book.

"Or rather, I believe _her_."

Asuna turned to face the girl.

"Honya-chan! You knew!"

Nodoka smiled shyly, and raised up her mind-reading instrument.

"I read her mind this morning, remember? I discovered that she is a girl. But I could see that she meant no ill will towards us, so I decided to keep it secret and confront her later and ask about it."

Nodoka turned to face the demon.

"So will it be okay with you if I, too, learn of your secret as long as I keep it a secret? Besides, Asuna would no longer distrust your words, since I will be able to tell whether it is the truth or a lie."

Setsuna grimaced, but nodded, then walked over to put a talisman on the door to seal all sound from the inside of the room from reaching the outside.

_Sorry, mother. I promised you I'll keep it secret, but TWO people ended up learning of it on my first day._

------------

Asuna seemed more relaxed as she listened to the end of Setsuna's story.

"So, your mother decided to disguise you as a boy, so that you would have more chances of getting the demon throne? But didn't anyone else know?"

Setsuna shook her head.

"Ie. No one was present on the day of my birth, and she'd been disguising me ever since I was a baby. I have lived as a boy, so no one would suspect."

"Geez…I kinda feel sorry for you now."

Slapping a startled demon on the back, Asuna stood up and stretched.

"Ah, well. I'll keep your secret, don't worry. We're friends now, aren't we?"

Setsuna blinked.

"Eh?"

Asuna winked, then pulled Nodoka up.

"Well, that's what friends are, they share secrets with each other. Since you've told me yours, then you've become a friend."

A knock on the door startled everyone inside. Setsuna reached over to open the door to reveal a young boy of around ten years of age.

"Sakurazaki-sama, the Elders wish for your presence. They've made a feast to celebrate your arrival. Asuna-sempai, Nodoka-sempai, all of the Mahora Warriors who've arrived this morning are invited as well."

The young guard-in-training bowed, then left.

The three girls looked at each other.

"Well, let's get going, then. And don't worry, Setsuna, we'll keep your secret."

With Asuna's words having said, the girls nodded, and left.

-------

Upon reaching the Dining Hall, Setsuna was immediately tackled by the Konoe heir, then was guided towards a seat next to the girl.

Afterwards, Konoka waved to her two Mahora protectors, then turned back her attention on the half-demon.

Asuna laughed as she spoke to Nodoka. "Konoka seems quite interested in our new friend."

Nodoka shook her head. "There is something I must discuss with you about that, though."

"Hmm?"

"There seems to be more than just interest towards Setsuna-san, though. Konoka-san has never acted this way before, and since she doesn't know the feeling herself, it is hard for me to read it. But I think… for some reason, Setsuna-san seems very important to her. The same goes to Setsuna-san's thoughts of Konoka-san."

Asuna's face paled. "You mean they-"

Nodoka nodded.

Asuna managed a small smile.

"At least, now that we know her, Setsuna is more trust-worthy than the guys that Konoka's grandfather has tried to arrange in an Omiai for her."

-----------

The feast went well, with Setsuna in constant blush from Konoka's closeness. The additional friendliness that came from Asuna and Nodoka also improved Setsuna's impression upon the rest of the Mahora Warriors, and by the end of the dinner, they all came out with a warm affection for the blushing-yet-serious demon.

Konoemon was especially happy with the situation.

"Setsuna-kun. Why don't you and Konoka take a walk around the temple's gardens. The night's still young, and it must be beautiful outside."

Asuna sweat dropped.

"Ummm. Konoe-sama, wouldn't it be better to tour the gardens in the morning? I'm sure Setsuna must be tired from all the traveling by now."

Setsuna looked at Asuna with gratitude.

"Yes. Actually, I am quite tired from the day's trip. Tomorrow would be wonderful."

Konoka's eyes twinkled, and she grabbed the demon's hands, pulling Setsuna away before anyone else could say anything.

"Tomorrow, then."

---------

Setsuna was puzzled.

After dinner, Konoka had dragged her out of the Dining Hall. Finding herself unable to oppose whatever the cute girl was doing, Setsuna allowed herself to be pulled all the way back to the garden area near to where her room was. Upon reaching the area, however, Konoka suddenly let go of her hands and told her to wait there.

After waiting for nearly thirty minutes, the half-demon was bored. Part of her wasn't even sure what the adorable princess was up to, or if she was coming back. For some reason, however, Setsuna stayed where she was told to stay, as if Konoka had cast an obedience spell upon her. She paced around the garden, not sure of what to do.

_What is wrong with me? She does something and I can't help but let her do it. She tells me to do something, and I can't help but do it._

Setsuna groaned, and decided to wait a bit more.

Laying her sword (the one she'd retrieved from under the bed after the fight with Asuna) onto the ground, Setsuna picked up a long tree branch from the garden, and decided to practice a couple of Shinmeiryuu moves with it.

She focused her attention on an invisible enemy and began to move, slicing the tree-branch sword to cut the air, jumping and kicking, then raising her hands high into the air as if in a sacred dance…

"Shinmei School Technique, Sword of a Thousand Cherry Blossoms!"

Setsuna stood, satisfied, as many of the cherry blossoms in the garden began to fall from the air pressure created by the technique.

_A Rain of Sakura._

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from behind.

Still in her battle mode, Setsuna turned, raised the makeshift sword, and slashed it at the enemy.

A soft cry caught her attention, however, and she stopped midway to identify the intruder.

"Konoe-san!"

The sword had managed to reach the startled girl, and she staggered, dropping a small bag that she was carrying.

Before Konoka fell to the ground, Setsuna ran over, and caught the girl in her arms.

"Konoe-san! Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't realize-"

Konoka's eyes were closed, as if in pain. But she raised a finger, and lay it on top of the half-demon's lips.

"Konoka. Call me Konoka," she whispered.

"But-"

Setsuna looked at the girl in her arms.

_I did this. I hurt her._

"K-Konoka," she said.

Konoka opened both eyes, wide, and giggled. She leaned over, and lay a quick kiss upon the startled demon's cheek, then stood up.

_Wait. That was all fake? I thought the sword had hit her…_

Setsuna followed the chocolate-haired girl in standing up, a frown on the samurai's face.

"You-"

The half-demon froze when Konoka suddenly leaned in closer, their faces an inch apart.

"That's what you get, for making me drop the bag of fireflies I've been catching all night for you."

Setsuna pulled away, and looked around the garden.

A dozen fireflies had surrounded them both, dancing around the still falling Sakura.

Konoka tilted her head, as a few of the fireflies circled her, and the cherry blossoms fell on her hair.

_And the world melted away. I think I would've been happy to live my life as a Sakura blossom, living for the only purpose of falling for her one day… embracing her with my tiny petal form…_

The sound of a drawn sword shook the two from their trance, and Konoka glanced over to the figure that stood behind Setsuna.

"Kuu! I was wondering where you went after you helped me catch the fireflies!"

The girl in the cheongsam raised a hand behind her head.

"Hehe…I is going to sleep, but seeing Setsuna-kun use branch instead of sword made me curious… why you no draw sword, aru-ne?"

Setsuna's vision blurred, and she used one hand to cover the red images before her eyes. With her other hand, Setsuna grabbed the sword the Chinese girl had drawn, and attempted to cut herself with it.

_As long as I draw blood before I become uncontrolled, then no harm would be done to the people around me…If I could just…_

Konoka grabbed her sword out of the demon's hands.

"Secchan! What are you doing?"

Setsuna was about to take the sword back, when a loud laugh suddenly erupted from the roof top.

"Setsuna-boya! How has my disciple been doing?"

Kuu Fei ran in front of Konoka, then turned towards Setsuna.

"Who she, aru?"

Setsuna struggled to keep her control.

"She's…she's one of my Masters in demon magic. Master Evangeline."

Hearing this, Kuu Fei relaxed her stance, and Eva flew down towards them, a smirk on her face as she looked at the warrior.

"You wouldn't be able to protect her if I'd wanted to take her, kid."

When she cast her eyes upon Setsuna, however, Eva's face grew serious.

"You!-"

"Me." Setsuna, eyes fully red now, looked calmly at her teacher.

In one quick motion, Setsuna turned to face the girl who still held her sword.

"I'll be needing that," the half-demon said, and leaned over to pull the girl into her arms, carrying her, the sword still in the Konoka's hands.

Before anyone could react, Setsuna had disappeared, with Konoka in her arms.

Her voice echoed to the two standing behind.

"I'll win the battle against you this time, _Master_. But first, I have to take care of something. I believe I had promised her grandfather to take her on a trip?"

Kuu Fei bit her lips, and turned to Eva.

"What is happened?"

Eva flew after Setsuna's retreating form.

"That demon's kidnapped your little mistress, Baka! We have to find them before Setsuna does something that he'd regret."

-------

End.

A/N: And so we shall wait until the next chapter…Please vote everyone! I have uploaded style previews/Oneshots for both stories (The style previews are called _Teach Her How to Cry_ and _A Thousand Crows_.  
I have moved the deadline to Christmas! Please vote!

Explanation to why I chose to turn Setsuna into a guy in Se-kun:  
Every thing I write, everything I say, all of them have a purpose (like the way I didn't mention Setsuna's gender before revealing she's a girl. If you read carefully, there are other hints and other secrets laid out less obvious then the Setsuna secret.) The reason why I chose to do a Setsuna "hidden gender" first, then let people vote for a guy/girl Setsuna, is because I believe that the uniqueness of KonoSetsu comes not from their gender but from KonoSetsu themselves. As a traditional person, I have always believed in the power of a male/female relationship. I did not go against girl/girl or guy/guy, but I never took much notice in them. That was, until I encountered KonoSetsu. Because of KonoSetsu, I realized that other gender-type love are wonderful, too. I believe that what ever gender they are, what makes them special is the relationship, not the gender. The only thing that the gender will change is the people's perception of them.  
Through my stories, I hope to show how perfect they are together. A soft transition at first, from Setsuna guy- to girl, then a decision between an actual guy or girl. Throughout all this, I hope to spread my idea that their gender doesn't matter. I even believe that a relationship where _Kono_ is the guy and _Setsu_ is the girl- would also work. In my stories, I hope to show this idea- that what makes KonoSetsu perfect are they themselves. Think about it, whatever gender they are, their personalities would attract them to each other. Only the situation will change. (Girl-girl is the hardest to make them be together in the end, since Kono's situation as the heir would cause them difficulties if Kono doesn't choose a suitable Guy. If Setsu is the guy, then through his skills- would allow others to believe that he is perfect to protect Kono, despite his status. Kono as the guy would be the easiest- usually male heirs are more able to choose a girl they like, because no one would expect them to have to choose a girl who can protect them.  
Even in _Teach her How to Cry_- I had been trying to show this perfect relationship- through "their" not liking Setsu at first- to "their" later understanding that Setsu's status/gender doesn't matter. What matters is Setsu's unrivaled love for Kono.

Response to Reviews for Chapter Three:  
**xSojix**: Thanks for the nice review!  
**ryuuenoniichan**: Thanks for the review. Sorry about the cliff hanger…hehe…I think I stated the reason on top of the page…  
**pat (anon.):** Thanks for the review! Sorry for the cliff hanger…  
**no name (anon.)** : Thank You for the review! Sorry for the long update…  
**yashan-kun**: Thank you for the review! And for being the first to vote! I will post both stories…just that I will post one first, then the other one after the first one has been finished (or _Half of A Soul_ finished). The reason I do this is because I don't have enough time to write three stories at once…so I'll be working on only two at once. (I am already feeling sorry for taking too long to update _Half of A Soul…  
_**The Shiny Sword**: Sorry for the late update…Holidays are coming, so it should come quicker…Thank You for the review!  
**Lee55 (anon.)** : Thanks fort the review! And about the "Setsuna out of control scene"- I will make a chapter on that scene, but it will occur much later in the story, since it contains another secret…  
**Agent-Ayu**: Thanks for the review! Nice to see that I've surprised someone (hopefully in a good way…)  
**Belgian Waffle**: Thank you for the review! Sorry about the confusion…I think many areas will clear up as the story continues…hinthintsome confusion areas may contain hidden secrets…  
**none (anon.)** : hehe…Thanks for the review! Your vote has been counted!  
**akichimihito**: Thank you for the great review! I totally agree with your idea that there is nothing wrong with two girls or guys being in love…but please read my explanation section of why I turned Setsuna into a guy…and I guess it means that you are voting for _Double Existence_? (may I interest you with _Teach Her How to Cry_? It is the style preview for _Double Existence_, both stories are based on girl-Setsuna and Konoka's love)  
**Wicked Disgraceful Knight**: Thank You for the review! Oh, and the PM has been un-blocked. Thank You for sending the link!  
**... (anon.):** (blushes) Thank You for such a kind review!  
**LunarMiko (anon.)** : Thank You for the review! Hopefully, it would get more interesting…  
**Aiiro-chan (anon.)** : Please don't try to cut down on your review! Long reviews inspire me to write more…Thanks for the review! Hehe…sorry for doing another twist…Asuna is the first to _confront_ Setsuna about it…but Nodoka is actually the first to find out the secret.  
**shiroi akuma (anon.)** : Thank You for the vote!

Response to Reviews for _Teach Her How to Cry_:  
**Wicked Disgraceful Knight**: Thanks for the compliment!  
**ryuuenoniichan**: Hello Ryuu! Thanks for the review! Like I said…I'm submitting the Oneshot…  
**yashan-kun**: Thank You for the review! (and I've changed the vote count! _Double Existence_ it is)  
**a person writng a review (anon.)** : Thank you for the review! Its nice for me to know that you think like that, too!  
**nanaimoanimefan**: Thank You for the review! This style/genre will continue in _Double Existence_…or if _Se-kun_ wins, then it will continue in a series of Oneshots that I will write in the honor of those who had voted for _Double Existence_.  
**Ari Matoya**: Thank You for the vote!  
**dark-night-girl**: (blushes) Thanks for the compliment!  
**Airotia**: Thank You for such a kind review!  
**Oekaki** : Hello. Thank You for the review! (Both votes have been counted.) I hope my next stories don't disappoint!

Response to Reviews for_ A Thousand Crows_:  
**TheWhiteMonk** : Thank You for the review! (I hope my other stories are as good as well…please read and see…it would be nice if you can comment on my mistakes…like I said, I'm trying to be a good writer.  
**ryuuenoniichan**: Thanks for all of the reviews! You have inspired me greatly! Oh…and it is nice to see that you like angst as much as I. Thanks for the recommendation, by the way! Recommendations are always wonderful!  
**Yojimbo Sanjuro**: hehe. Sorry. I had so much to do that I…kinda…hehe…please don't be mad! Now that Chritmas break has come, I will update faster! Thanks for the review!  
**Apersonwritingareview (anon.):** Thanks for the review! I like Setsuna when she's a girl, too! I like Setsuna in every shape or form: girl, guy, demon, etc.  
**Agent-Ayu**: Thank You for the review! Yes…I believe that it is their love that makes KonoSetsu wonderful.

Next Chapter on _Half of a Soul_: Konoka has been kidnapped by Demon Setsuna. What will Setsuna do to her? Will Setsuna's newly revealed Master be able to control her? Will there be huge amounts of KonoSetsu goodness?


	5. Darker Half

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N**: Thank You for the reviews! Since the holidays are still here and I still have some time left, would anyone want this type of update again? The day that the replies for this chapter equals to that of chapter four (or three), I will upload Chapter Six in one or two days (once again, more is always welcome)! By the way, Please read the explanations and review replies. It contains hints and answers to some of the story's confusing aspects. If anyone has any questions on a particular part of a story, please ask. I will provide and answer (and maybe hints to some secrets as well).

**Explanations of the last Chapter:**

What happened in the last chapter was that Asuna and Nodoka found out Setsuna's identity and Setsuna told them her story. Then they went to a feast hosted by the Elders in honor of Setsuna's stay at the temple. Afterwards, Konoka dragged Setsuna to the garden and told her to wait there for a surprise. While Setsuna waits, not knowing what Konoka is planning, Konoka goes with Kuu Fei to catch fireflies as the surprise.

Konoka and Kuu separate as Konoka goes to show Setsuna the fireflies while Kuu goes to her room. When Konoka approaches, Setsuna was practicing Shinmei techniques. The whole KonoSetsu incident occurs, but is interrupted by Kuu Fei, who on her way to her room, sees Setsuna use a tree-branch to practice instead of the sword. Kuu was curious, and decides to draw Setsuna's sword to see what's so special about it. (The drawing of the sword interrupted the KonoSetsu moment).

After the sword is drawn, Setsuna feels herself changing into demon form, and attempts to draw her own blood. She knows that as long as blood had been drawn (whether her own or another's), demon Setsuna will not appear, so she attempts to use the sword on herself before she can hurt anyone else. However, Konoka snatches away her sword. At that moment, Evangeline comes and sees Setsuna turn into demon form. Setsuna kidnaps Konoka.

Note about Evangeline:

She is Setsuna's teacher. While Setsuna's mother (Motoko) taught her the ways of Shinmeiryuu, Evangeline is asked my the King of Crow demons (aka: Setsuna's father), to teach her demon magic. Evangeline knows of Setsuna's darker side and has helped her turn back to the normal Setsuna before. However, dark Setsuna does not like this, and attempts to challenge her master. She calls her master different names such as 'Evangeline', 'Eva-chan', and sometimes, '_Master_' (in a mocking way-denoted by the italics) to annoy her.

Additional Note:

Many scenes are skipped because it contains a secret. Don't worry, the story will show the scenes once the secret has been revealed.

**Review replies for Chapter Four**: Thanks Everyone! I did not expect the number to reach that of Chapter Three so soon! You have greatly inspired me! Since winter break is not over yet… do you want me to continue this type of quick update? Please review whenever convenient!

**dark-night-girl**: Thanks for the compliment! I will try to pdate as soon as I can!

**Yojimbo Sanjuro**: Yay! I love cookies! bows Things like these are what inspires me to write…I will try my best for more cookies!

**BELGIAN WAFFLE**: Thank You for such a kind review! We shall wait to see this "situation pertaining to the sword" …

**Tikigod784**: Thanks for the review! Hehe…I love alter egos…

**Ryuu**: Thanks for the review! I await for your KonoSetsu fan fiction! I'm sure it will be wonderful, just like your artworks…Get well soon! We shall all wait to see the secret to the sword…sorry for the suspense…

**a person writng a review**: Thank You for the review! I hope the explanation at the beginning answered some questions…please tell me which part is confusing! I will always answer to the questions…(it helps me become a better writer, too. By seeing what part I need help at…)

**Ari Matoya**: Thank You for the review! Kuu did indeed draw her sword (please see explanations at beginning…). Erm…There should be a lot of Chapters in this story (I don't know how many yet…since I don't know if anyone would like such a long story…but the events right now have not even reached the middle/climax yet. For example, we do not know the other ten Mahora Warriors, have not met Negi-sensei, and there are still many secrets no one has noticed yet…

**Agent-Ayu**: Thank You for such a kind review! I hope I will be able to delight everyone with more good surprises.

**The Shiny Sword**: Thanks for the review! Sorry for the cliffhanger! But I did update faster this time!…Do you want me to do this update-review type again?

**snow45**: Thank You for the review! As to what Setsuna will do to Konoka…lets wait and see…

**read-:** Thank You for the review! I hope I've put in enough KonoSetsu goodness! (there is never enough KonoSetsu, actually…I'll try to put even more next time!)

**Kino no TabiTabi** : Thanks for the compliment! (Since you've been checking…I usually put my work progress in my profile…if you wanted to know…another way to check is by review count…since I have time during holidays to update quicker if people want me to).

**Oekaki**: Thanks for the review! You are very perceptive. I was waiting for someone to notice that (and a few other minor secret points in the story). If you'd notice, _Chapter Two_ was the only chapter where Setsuna called her _Konoe-sama_. At the beginning of Chapter Three, Setsuna also called Konoka this, but towards the end, she had switched to _Konoe-san_. Chapter Four will have Setsuna switching between _Konoe-san_ and _Konoka_. (I did it like this to show that Setsuna is unconsciously getting more and more comfortable with Konoka.) As for _Kono-chan_…the origin of that name in this story will be revealed shortly in this Chapter. And for the sword…lets wait and see…

**C.** : Thanks for the review! I hope I don't disappoint!

**Kurenai-Takusen**: Thank You for such wonderful compliments! I hope I will be able to continue to interest everyone with the story.

Review Responses for _Teach Her How to Cry_:

**Ultima-kun**: Thank You for the nice review!

**Reader**: That is one of the most wonderful and helpful compliments I have ever received. bows Thank You. I hope I will be able to continue to entertain everyone with my humble writings.

**Notes**: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_. Evangeline's thoughts are in _/italics with slashes/_

**Chapter 5: Darker Half**

"Secchan….Secchan! What are you doing?"

The demon heir placed the girl down when they reached the top of a cliff that overlooked the Kansai Magic Association's temple.

Standing at the edge of the cliff, Setsuna smirked.

"So you don't bother to cry out when I kidnap you, but you ask me what I'm doing when I let go of you?"

Konoka blushed, suddenly feeling very shy as the demon continued to speak.

Setsuna slowly took her sword from Konoka, her hands slightly brushing the other girl's hand, and laughing as the young Konoe heiress drew her hands back.

"You must be wondering why I've brought you here, why I chose to leave when I could have stayed to battle my _Master_."

Konoka's eyes were round, as she looked at the half-demon.

"Because I found someone even stronger than my_ Master_. Someone even more worthy…"

Setsuna leaned towards the other girl's ear, and whispered in it.

"Battle me."

The red-eyed demon walked a few steps away from Konoka, then raised the demon sword into the air and turned to face her.

Konoka frowned, then took a few steps forward toward the demon.

"Secchan! I can't battle you!"

Setsuna smirked, once again.

"Don't tell me the heir to both Kansai and Kanto Associations can't fight. I won't believe you. Fight me. Battle me until one of us draws blood."

Pointing the sword towards the Konoe heiress, the demon heir began to charge towards her.

-------------

Evangeline groaned, then tapped her foot as she watched the ten Mahora Warriors discuss their plan of saving the little mistress.

A few hours ago, upon the discovery that Konoka had been kidnapped, Kuu had called Asuna and the rest of the warriors for help. By the time they were all assembled, however, Setsuna and Konoka were already out of site. They had run straight into the forest ahead, as Kuu had pointed that it was the direction to where Setuna had left. But without any luck whatsoever, they now stand in the middle of the forest with out a single clue as to where Konoka might be.

Crossing her arms, Evangeline impatiently watched, as Asuna argued with the rest of her troupe for the next plan of action.

"Look, brats, the only reason why I've even come here is to find my apprentice. So if you're going to continue arguing and slowing me down, then I insist that you go find your precious princess some other way."

Asuna growled, then turned to look at the child-like vampire.

"We never asked you to save Konoka! The only reason we're going with you is that you're the only one who seems to know what's going on!"

Evangeline grinned.

"Precisely. So if you need me so much, just follow my directions instead of wasting my time with your arguments."

Asuna sighed, frustrated. "Fine!"

The warriors gathered around the short vampire.

"You! The one with the medical supplies! Form a group with the mind reader girl and the artist. The mind reader girl would be able to know what's happening with everyone and, whenever necessary, alert you to heal anyone who could be wounded tonight. Artist girl, you stay with them to protect them. If necessary, draw a few forms of transportation and take them to the person in need of healing. The mind reader should be able to guide you there."

Evangeline turned towards the others, and continued.

"Gunslinger girl and ninja girl, you two form a group. Head up north towards the denser part of the forest. The Chinese duo should form a group. You two head South, back towards the temple to see if they've left any unseen clues. The mind reader's group should be able to tell where each of us are to alert us if there's any problems."

As the groups one by one formed and left the area, Evangeline faced the remaining three.

"You three follow me towards the cliff area."

She paused to laugh at Asuna's scowl. "Looks like you're stuck with me, pony-tail girl."

-------

Setsuna eyed her opponent as she held her sword, preparing to strike.

_I've already caused quite a few injuries. One more hit should finish the battle off._

At the slightest sign of her opponent's distraction, Setsuna jumped upwards, bringing the sword down onto the enemy as she did.

The person fell, as Setsuna laughed.

"You should have known better than to battle the Demon Heir."

A tap on her shoulder caused her to quickly turn around, facing a pair of innocent chocolate-colored eyes as she did.

"Secchan! Don't hurt anyone anymore. Please, even if-"

"-Even if those were the demons who betrayed my father, and who tried to kill me?"

Setsuna's red eyes softened as she looked at the pouting girl, noticing that blood had started to flow from a wound on Konoka's right arm.

Tearing a particularly large piece of cloth from her right sleeve, Setsuna began to tie it tightly around the other girl's wound.

"Look. I'm not the Setsuna that you knew. I am not as merciful towards my enemies. Especially if the demon managed to stop my battle with you, then injured you in the process."

A sharp cry in the distance interrupted the two, as they looked towards the sky to see dozens of crow demons fly towards them. Setsuna immediately moved to stand in front of the Konoe heiress.

"On my call, run as fast as you can away from here. Take my sword, too, and keep it safe."

Konoka's eyes were filled with worry, as she gazed at the demon hoard above.

"But Secchan! I-"

Setsuna smirked, then kissed Konoka softly on the lips, silencing her.

"You really do like 'Secchan', don't you? But as I've said, I'm not the same 'Secchan'. But if you insist on calling me that, I'll be forced to call you 'Kono-chan' from now on."

"Secchan! It's not the time to-"

Setsuna placed her sword in Konoka's hands.

"You're injured. Besides, you weaken my ability to fight just by staying here. Don't worry, it'll take more than all of them to defeat me. I still have to battle you the next time we meet. If you want your 'Secchan' back, then keep the sword safe. It would give 'Secchan' back to you."

The demons landed, and Setsuna unfolded her wings, eyes burning an even deeper red as she glared at them with hatred.

"Now Kono-chan. GO!"

Konoka held the sword tightly to her chest and began to run.

Blocking the approaching crow demons from reaching the running girl, Setsuna took out a few paper Omnyous and recited a few well-chosen words.  
--------

Evangeline laughed as she watched the three Mahora Warriors struggle to climb up the cliff.

"Hurry up, kids!"

"We are _not_ kids!"

Ignoring Asuna's sharp reply to her teasing, she flew a few steps ahead to reach the top of the cliff. Scanning the cliff from above, the vampire was about to fly back down towards the climbing trio when she spotted a form crouching beside the cliff edge, and over a dozen crow demons lying on the ground.

"Heh. So you've finally caught up." Setsuna said, then winced, as various places on her samurai uniform began to turn a dark crimson.

Evangeline moved towards her student, then eyed the fallen demons on the ground.

"Where's your sword, Setsuna?"

"Nothing you should worry about, Evangeline. Now if you'd excuse me, there is something I have to do, now that my duty here is done."

"Wait here, and I'll call someone to treat those wounds. You're turning back into Setsuna soon anyways."

Setsuna stood up, and took out her last remaining paper Omnyou.

_Om!_

A smaller version of Setsuna appeared, black eyes wide and child-like as it flew above the demon.

"Chibi! Find the person who's holding my sword and report their location back to me."

The smaller version of the half-demon seemed to quiver under Setsuna's gaze. Tiny tears began to develop in its round eyes, as the cute figure flew into the night in search of the Konoe heiress.

"Setsuna. What are you doing?"

Setsuna laughed as she caught her master's piercing gaze.

"It's not my fault that the Chibi is afraid of me."

"I didn't mean that. You knew what I was asking, Setsuna."

Evangeline watched, as Setsuna began to walk away.

"I repeat. Nothing you should worry about, Eva-chan."

The three warriors arrived at the scene to see Setsuna flying away. They attempted to follow, but the vampire raised a hand to stop them.

"Leave him. Setsuna should be turning back into human form soon. The only person who could have hurt your little mistress was the dark Setsuna, anyways. Setsuna would bring your princess home as soon as he awakens."

Evangeline turned away from the three warriors and bent down to examine the demons lying on the ground.

_/Odd./_

"Since it's our duty to bring back Konoka anyways, and your student seems to be inured, you shouldn't mind too much if we don't 'leave him', ne _Eva-chan_?"

Asuna giggled.

Evangeline's puzzled eyes cleared for a second, before a hint of irritation appeared in them.

"Why you-!"

-----------

Konoka had been running for what she felt like hours. When she looked behind, however, she could see that a few demons remained chasing after her. Returning her concentration on the road ahead, Konoka was startled to find that she had reached a dead-end.

She stopped at the edge of the cliff, looking down worriedly at the river below as she clutched the sword ever-tighter in her embrace.

Suddenly, a tiny, high-pitched voice reached her ears, and she watched, curious, as a small form flew towards her.

"I found her! I found her!"

Konoka blushed, and her heart beat faster at the site of the cute form, despite the grave situation she was in.

The tiny form of Setsuna flew in front of her and bowed.

"My name is Chibi-Setsuna! Mean Setsu-san told me to find you."

"Chibi…Secchan?… 'mean Setsuna'?"

Konoka tilted her head.

ChibiSetsuna nodded, giggling, as she continued to fly in circles around the puzzled girl.

Pointing to a figure running below, ChibiSetsuna spoke between giggles.

"Yup! Mean Setsu-san is down there!"

ChibiSetsuna paused to look down below.

Trembling, she dove into Konoka's shoulders and buried her face in the chocolate-haired girl's head.

"Mean Setsu-san scares Chibi!"

Konoka looked down to see Setsuna running by the river, with a bit of a limp as the half-demon tried to move her wounded legs.

"Kono-chan! Behind you!"

Konoka glimpsed behind to see three crow demons fast approaching.

ChibiSetuna climbed on top of Konoka's head.

"Mean Setsu-san is telling Chibi through mind-link that Kono-san needs to jump!"

Konoka stared behind her, then looked below to see Setsuna calling to her. Closing her eyes, Konoka jumped, expecting to hit the ground.

A pair of arms circled around her waist half-way from the fall, however, and when Konoka felt a feather brush her face, she opened her eyes.

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna's black eyes gazed at her worryingly.

Setsuna had caught her, holding on to her tightly as the half-demon struggled to fly.

The pressure on Setsuna's already injured wings seemed to great, however, and after a moment, they both plummeted towards the river below.

"Hold on tightly, Kono-chan!"

"Secchan!"

The two fought against the current, holding onto each other tightly while ChibiSetsuna flew above them, seemingly helpless.

"Konoka!"

"Konoka!"

---------

They did not know when, or how. But when they both woke up, they had been washed ashore.

ChibiSetsuna flew around them excitedly, then settled onto Konoka's head, holding on to her hair with both of its miniature hands.

"Setsuna and Kono-san has awoken! Setsuna and Kono-san has awoken!"

Setsuna shook her head, her mind clearing as she struggled to remember the night's events.

As she turned towards Konoka, however, all thoughts were wiped clean.

Konoka was holding to her sword, tightly, albeit awkwardly, the way a child would hold onto a toy. Her eyes were half open, but she looked at the half-demon dreamily, as if in a trance. ChibiSetsuna was hanging from her head, and her hair and face were wet, sparkling in the moonlight.

ChibiSetsuna giggled softly as she turned to look from Setsuna to Konoka, then back again.

_Konoka. I think I…._

------

End.

A/N: tries to keep from fainting from overwork and writing day and night

….Merry Christmas, Everyone! Happy Holidays!

Oh! And Please Vote! There is One day left before I count the votes! _Double Existence_ is winning, by the way…so anyone who'd wanted _Se-kun_, please vote!

Please leave Comments whenever convenient! The more comments I receive, the more inspiration I get…and the sooner the update!

Thank You for Reading My Humble Story!

Next Chapter on _Half of a Soul:_ Setsuna has been wounded. Will she be able to take Konoka safely back to the temple? Where have the other Warrriors gone? Will Asuna find them in time before Konoka's Grandfather finds out that the person he'd wanted to be Konoka's Omiai had kidnapped her?


	6. Enemy's Camp

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N**: I hope everyone had a great holiday week-end!!! It is sad that the holidays are ending so soon, and school/work will begin in a few days. Or, for some, has already begun. However…Post Holiday Present!!! Early update!!! Good luck in school/work, everyone!!! I hope you will all have a great New Year!!!

By the way…cries…I had really hoped Chapter Five to be as great as that of Chapter Four and Three…sniff…but it seems that I have failed…wipes tears…However!!! I hope that this Chapter will not disappoint. Sadly, I have school tomorrow, and will no longer be able to do the review-update. BUT!!! I will try to update as soon as I can!!! (As always…I try to keep it less than a month…and please, the more comments and reviews I receive, the more inspiration I will have, and the quicker the update….)

**Explanations of Chapter Five:**

Uncontrolled Setsuna captured Konoka and brought her to the top of a cliff, challenging her to a battle. Meanwhile, Eva argues with Asuna and ends up splitting up the group to search for Konoka quicker.

Ako, Nodoka, and Haruna formed a group that holds the responsibility of keeping track of everyone through knowledge gained by Nodoka's book. Nodoka will be able to tell where the other Warriors are, and alert Haruna to take Ako to aid the person in need. Mana and Kaede formed a group and headed North toward the denser part of the forest. Kuu and Chao headed South towards the Kansai temple where the kidnap took place. Eva, Asuna, Yue, and Makie went towards the cliff area.

The scene switches back to where Setsuna and Konoka are. Setsuna (still uncontrolled) has just battled some demons, and reveals that the battle between her and Konoka was cut short by those demons. Just as Konoka is arguing with Setsuna about Setsuna's killing of the demons, a hoard of demons arrive, and Setsuna tells Konoka to run, also handing Konoka her sword. (KonoSetsu moment, heh.)

After Setsuna has defeated the demons, Eva arrives. Seeing that blood has been shed, Eva knows that Setsuna will soon turn back into the usual Setsuna, and does not pursue further. Uncontrolled Setsuna uses her last Omnyou talisman to order ChibiSetsuna to find Konoka. Eva notices something odd (which shall be kept secret at the moment), and attempts to ask Setsuna, but Setsuna dodges the question, and leaves.

The scene once again switches, to where Konoka is still being pursued by a few crow demons. ChibiSetsuna catches up to her, and points to her that "Mean Setsu-san" (uncontrolled Setsuna) is waiting for her at the bottom of the cliff, and Konoka should jump to safety.

Konoka jumps, and Setsuna catches her. However, Setsuna begins to change back to her human form and they both fall into the river below. A few hours later, they awaken with ChibiSetsuna hovering over them. Setsuna is stricken by how beautiful Konoka is…

**Review Replies for Chapter Five**:

**Agent-Ayu**: Sorry about the cliffie. I needed to gather my thoughts before continuing to the next chapter. Thank You for the review!

**LunarMiko07**: hehe. Thanks for the comment!!!

**Ryuu**: Thanks for the review! And for the picture, too!!!

**xSojix**: Thank You for the review! I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter…

**Ari Matoya**: Thank You for the review!!!

**tranquil-scenic:** Thanks for the review! And sorry for the cliff hanger.

**The Shiny Sword**: Thank You for the review!! I am glad that you like the review-update. I'll try to do it again sometime.

**yashan-kun**: Thanks for the review!! Sorry for stopping…The demons are attacking Setsuna for various reasons, which shall be revealed one by one…the most evident reason, however, is that they are on the traitor's side, and do not want Setsuna to become the King of Demons after her father's death. As for Eva…she knows a lot of things…but I am currently unable to reveal what it is.

**Dobbychan**: Thank You for the review! I am honored, really, by your review. Don't worry, the longer the review, the more happy I become and the more inspiration I get!!! I hope to hear from you again, sometime!!!

**Mk Anderson**: Thanks for the review. I will try to update _Double Existence_ as soon as possible…

**snoew45**: I hope you had a wonderful Christmas! Thank You for the review!!

**WingedWolf24**: Thanks for the review!! Double Existence has been uploaded!! I hope I didn't disappoint..

**strangeone27**: Thanks for the review!!! Konoka will discover that secret in a couple of chapters…(heh. She will fall very deeply in love with Setsuna before that happens…)

I will reply to the reviews for _Double Existence,_ _Teach Her How to Cry,_ and _A Thousand Crows_ in Chapter Two of _Double Existence. _Thank You for the reviews, everyone. I love you!!! .

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. They both belong to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Notes**: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_. Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_

**Chapter Six: Enemy's Camp**

_Konoka. I think I…_

Setsuna leaned closer, entranced at the sight of the princess enveloped in moonlight. Konoka turned to face her, and their eyes locked, as every movement suddenly became terribly slow.

For some reason Setsuna found their heads suddenly bending forward, inching closer and closer until they were but a few inches apart.

_Konoka…I lo.._

In unison, their eyes began to close, their heads slightly tilted, lips unexpectedly dry…

Konoka frowned despite her closed eyes, feeling the weight on her head disappearing, as if slipping. Still, she continued, heart pounding all the while as it commanded all thoughts and actions.

"Hehe!!!"

The Konoe and Demon heir's eyes shot open.

ChibiSetsuna was floating between them, holding both of her cheeks.

"Kono-san and Setsuna kiss Chibi! Kono-san and Setsuna kiss Chibi!!!" she chanted, as she flew in circles around them.

Setsuna could feel herself blushing, and turned to look towards the ground.

_That was close…_

Done with her song, ChibiSetsuna settled herself upon Konoka's shoulders, and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Konoka giggled at the cute Chibi's antics, and grabbed her into a tight hug, laying Setsuna's sword in front of her as she did so.

Setsuna's blush darkened as she stole a glance of Konoka hugging her smaller counterpart.

_For some reason I want to trade places with ChibiSetsuna._

_…wait…What am I THINKING?_

Searching for a source of distraction from the blush-provoking sight before her, Setsuna suddenly caught sight of her sword.

The half-demon frowned.

_Odd. That sword…Our life depends on it. My uncontrolled half would never let it fall into the hands of another. But then…why is Konoka holding it? Does my darker half believe in her that much? Has she entrusted our life to Konoka? Not only that…what happened tonight? Why are we both soaking wet and in the middle of nowhere?_

Setsuna sighed, then stood up.

_No use thinking about it if I can't remember what happened._

Setsuna extended a hand to Konoka, to help her stand. The princess handed her the sword; then stood up, with ChibiSetsuna still in Konoka's embrace.

They began to trudge along the riverbank, in search of a path back to the temple. For a couple of minutes they continued their walk, until the half demon noticed Konoka quivering as she held ChibiSetsuna close to her.

Setsuna immediately stopped.

"You're…cold, aren't you?"

Konoka shook her head, "N-No! I'm f-fine!"

"Yes!Yes! Chibi can feel Kono-san shake!!!" ChibiSetsuna's eyes were round, and she giggled, waving her hands.

Konoka smiled softly, and, avoiding Setsuna's gaze, turned to took at the little Setsuna image in her arms.

The little Konoe mistress suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I should have noticed that you'd be cold after that dip in the river. I-"

Setsuna turned away, eyes hidden under her bangs.

"Lets go towards the forest. We'll gather some wood to build a fire and dry our clothes, then worry about getting home, later."

As they advanced towards the dense forest, the world around them began to grow dimmer and dimmer, until nearly all light has disappeared along with the gradual increase of trees that blocked them from the safety of the moon's glow.

They walked side by side, as close together as they could, eyes wide in search for a clearing suitable to build a fire while glancing right and left for any signs of danger.

For nearly thirty minutes, only the quiet darkness accompanied them in their march, until a wane glow of firelight and voices could be recognized from ahead. Setsuna rose a hand to signal to Konoka, and they sneakily moved towards the source, hidden behind the thicket.

A band of crow demons were sitting around the fire.

"Leader! They have all been put into cages. The eleven captives had no chance against our powerful army. We await the order to take them back to the headquarters."

Setsuna and Konoka turned towards each other, shock on their faces with what they had heard. Setsuna knelt to a crouch on the forest floor, pulling Konoka down with her.

"Konoka, you stay here, while I go take a look at what they're up to," Setsuna whispered.

Konoka frowned, shaking her head almost wildly as one of her hands searched for Setsuna's.

She gripped the half-demon's hand firmly.

"Wherever you're going, I'll follow you. I wouldn't be able to get back home without you, anyway."

Konoka smiled, as amazement glowed in the demon's eyes.

Setsuna grinned.

"Do you trust me?"

Konoka nodded, squeezing Setsuna's hands a bit tighter, then withdrew her hold.

Setsuna waved, motioning to Konoka to release ChibiSetsuna from her embrace.

"Chibi! You stay here; try to stay out of eyesight. If anything happens, I'll alert you through mind link so that you can go find reinforcements."

ChibiSetsuna showed a tiny thumbs up, then disappeared.

---------( back at the Kansai Magic Associations)---

Kuu Fei and Chao Rinshen had searched around the temple twice, but there had been no clues whatsoever to the whereabouts of the little mistress.

"Aiyaah… is troublesome! We can no find any traces of demon. Asuna say is bad if Elder knows, aru-ne!"

Chao used her hand to cover Kuu's mouth.

"Shh!!"

They spotted Konoka's grandfather walking nearby, and began to run in the opposite direction, hoping that he had not seen them.

"Wait! What are you two doing so late at night?"

Konoemon's voice echoed through the courtyard, and they reluctantly turned to face him.

Chao sweat dropped as Kuu anxiously stood behind her, obviously at lost for what to say.

"Eheh…well you see…we, eheh.."

Darn it, Asuna. What's taking them so long?

---------

"Quick! They're coming!"

Setsuna pushed the princess close to the tree, then squeezed herself as close as possible to it, hiding them both inside the tree's shadow.

The crow demons passed by without any notice of them whatsoever.

The half demon breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was clos-"

Setsuna blushed, suddenly aware of the position they were in.

Konoka stood between her and the tree, their faces nearly touching. The half-demon's hands were on either side of the princess, touching the tree that Konoka was leaning on.

Setsuna jumped back immediately.

"S-Sorry, I-I"

Konoka giggled, then rested her right hand on the demon's blushing cheek.

"That is nothing to apologize about. You really were worried about me, weren't you?"

She giggled again, when Setsuna turned away, an even darker blush adorning the demon heir's face.

Suddenly Setsuna's face grew serious, and she motioned the other girl to hide behind the tree once more.

The half demon rose her sword high into the air, as the sounds of approaching footsteps grew louder.

In one quick movement, she brought her sword down, and the sword case connected with a demon guard's head.

Konoka walked from under the tree's shadow, and bent down to examine the unconscious demon.

"I've never seen someone use a sword in that way before, Secchan!"

Once again, Setsuna felt heat rise into her face.

"Erm…Konoka. Can you help me take off his outer garments?"

------

Konoka pouted as she watched Setsuna, now wearing the fallen demon's clothes, bite herself on the thumb and drawing blood from it.

"Secchan! I don't like the look of these clothes. They look rough on you, and the murky brownish color doesn't suit you."

Konoka grabbed the half-demon's bleeding hand.

"And you're hurting yourself again."

Setsuna smiled, then pulled her hand away.

"Trust me."

Using the bleeding thumb, Setsuna drew a few marks on her forehead, then turned towards the princess.

"It should be easier for us to sneak into their camp now that I've disguised myself as one of their minions."

The half-demon pointed towards the markings on her forehead.

"These are the marks of a Lead demon- a level three demon. The lower demons would give us less trouble if they see a demon of higher rank."

Cautiously, Setsuna lead the little mistress deeper into the demon camp, careful to remain unseen, to avoid needless trouble.

They went unnoticed for a few minutes, until they could see the outline of a few cages the supposedly held the captors. At the sound of footsteps behind them, the duo turned to face a guard demon holding a mace in his hands.

"Who goes there?"

Setsuna jumped into action, whispering a quick apology to Konoka before ripping the collar of her still-wet clothes savagely, and planting a rough kiss upon the surprised girl's lips.

"What tribe are you under, unworthy one? Did your leader not teach you to stay away when you find a Lead demon toying with his captive before he kills it? Shall I teach you instead?"

Setsuna licked her lips deliberately, then turned towards the guard demon with murder in her eyes.

The guard demon recoiled, and bowed when he saw the markings on Setsuna's head.

"N-No, sir. I'll leave immediately."

The guard demon turned away, attempting to flee.

"Wait."

The demon froze, his back still facing the opposite direction.

"Tell me, who are the other captives?"

"We believe they are ten of the Mahora Warriors, and the Thousand Master's son."

"You may be dismissed.

As the demon scurried off, Setsuna caught Konoka looking at her, and the half-demon looked at the ground to avoid eye contact.

_Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"G-Gomen. I, shouldn't have-"

A pair of soft lips on hers erased all thought, and Setsuna's eyes widened.

Konoka pulled away, giggling.

_/That's payback for stealing kisses from me. Twice! And last time was my first kiss, too…/_

"Now we're even. Never knew you were such a great actor, Secchan!"

Setsuna coughed, then turned away to hide her blush.

"Well…erm. I am part demon. I'd seen it done many times, despite my disapproval of it… But we have to hurry and save the captives. Those demons won't be fooled for long."

Timidly, Setsuna reached to hold the princess's hand, and they ran towards the direction of the cages.

------------

The guard demon grumbled as he flew away.

"Lead demons nowadays hold no respect for their underlings. We do all their dirty work, while they don't even lay a finger. They sit all high and mighty in their bejeweled clothes, enjoying the captures that we toil-"

The demon stopped.

Those clothes. That so-called Lead demon's garments were a brown, muddy color- and the rough clothes of a guard demon.

A guard demon wearing a Lead demon's markings.

The demon began to run again, yelling as he did.

"Intruders! Everyone, intruders!"

------------

A dozen demons chased them from behind as they ran. They could hear the sound of a horn, calling even more demons to come.

Setsuna carried Konoka in her arms, dodging the weapons thrown at them.

As they neared the site where the captives were being held, another hoard of demons appeared to completely surround them.

_If I draw my sword now, there still might be a chance that I'll hurt Konoka. I still don't know what my uncontrolled half had been thinking when the sword was given to Konoka, so I can't take that risk._

As the demons closed in upon them, Setsuna put the princess down, holding her with the demon's left arm while holding her sword on the right.

For fifteen minutes, the demon heir fought that way, using the unsheathed sword in her right hand to land a few blows on the attacking demons.

Soon, however, she began to tire, suddenly leaving a small opening for a flying crow demon to dive in and snatch Konoka from the half-demon's grasp.

Setsuna jumped, striking the flying demon with her sword, and catching the princess as she fell.

"Konoka! Are you alright?"

Konoka peered into the half-demon's worried eyes and smiled, then shook her head.

_/The other Secchan had been so vocal in what he feels. But this Secchan… This Secchan shows what he feels through his actions. That blush…those eyes…And either way, I can see that they are both very, very caring. Secchan, I think I'm falling for you…/_

A sudden feeling of wetness under her hands shook Konoka out of her reverie, and she looked towards Setsuna to see dark red marks staining the half-demon's clothes.

_/Those wounds…Secchan was wounded by the fight earlier, before we fell into the river./_

Realization struck Konoka, and she froze as she saw Setsuna's eyes become unfocused.

"Secchan!"

Konoka held onto the half-demon tightly, as Setsuna fell onto the ground, unconscious.

_/I should have paid attention. Setsuna was still injured all this time…/_

Konoka closed her eyes, laying her head on the fallen half-demon's shoulders as the crow demons gathered around them, laughing their vicious cackles.

-----

End.

**A/N**: bows Once again, sorry for the cliff hanger. I hope I didn't disappoint! Have a fantastic New Year, everyone!!! I hope you succeed in all that you do!

By the way, anyone who has read _Double Existence_ and was confused by it, don't worry!  
I will do a Chapter One explanation in Chapter Two...

Next Chapter on _Half of a Soul_:  
Setsuna and Konoka has been captured! Will reinforcements come in time to save them? Will Setsuna recover from those wounds? And what about Konoka's grandfather? What will he do now that he has discovered that his granddaughter is missing? Prepare for a lot of Chibi Madness in the next Chapter!!!


	7. Thirteen Captives and an ermine

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N:** Since I have a little time (haven't had much homework yet), and because I received such wonderful comments and inspiration, I am updating early!!! Thank You everyone, for kindly supporting this humble writer and these mediocre fan fiction works. bows

**Note:** **Special Challenge**!!!! Not including the ones that hint of Setsuna being a girl, I have hidden more than eight clues/oddities throughout this story (including in this new chapter as well) that will point out two-interrelated secrets holding the heart of importance in this story. If you happen to notice something out of the ordinary, or that you think will help point to the secret, please leave a review! I will answer all review questions (without spoiling). If there are enough people interested in this Detective Challenge, the person who notices the most oddities and/or figures out the secret will receive a KonoSetu Oneshot dedicated to them on any topic/genre they wish for me to write in.

**Here are Two examples of Oddities noticed by a few people:**

1.) Black Feathers- first mentioned by Aiiro-chan in a review for Ch. 3

2.) Evangeline noticing something- first mentioned by yashan-kun

Good luck, and have fun!

**Explanations for Chapter Six:**

After they are both washed ashore, Setsuna wakes up confused but free from her uncontrolled self. She notices how beautiful Konoka is as Konoka looks at her, and they lean in, about to kiss. They close their eyes, expecting their lips to touch, but ChibiSetsuna's sudden laugh surprises them. They open their eyes to realize that they have kissed ChibiSetsuna. As Konoka leaned in, ChibiSetsuna had slipped right between her and Setsuna…resulting in them kissing both of the Chibi's cheeks.

Afterwards, they set off along the river to find a way back to the temple. Setsuna notices Konoka shivering and decides to go towards the forest to gather some wood for a fire. On the way, however, they came upon a group of crow demons holding some people captive. Setsuna told ChibiSetsuna to remain hidden, while Konoka follows her into the demon's camp.

They managed to knock a demon unconscious, and Setsuna disguises as a Lead (high level) demon, wearing his clothes and drawing a mark on her face. They walk deeper into camp, until a guard demon stops them. Forced to act, Setsuna pretends that Konoka is her captive, kissing her and ripping her shirt collar. The demon is tricked into telling Setsuna who the captives are. Setsuna and Konoka continue on in their attempt to free the captives, but the guard demon soon realizes that he was fooled and alerts the camp.

Setsuna and Konoka were chased by the demons, with Setsuna holding them off for a while until the bleeding from her injuries (from Ch. 5) became too much for her to handle, and she fell unconscious. Konoka held on to her, as the demons surrounded them both…

**Reviews for Chapter Six and Special Thanks To:**

**yashan-kun:** I am deeply sorry about the shortness. I hope the quick update helped. I will try to make chapters longer next time. Thank You for the review!

**WingedWolf24:** Thank You for the review! I will try to update as soon as possible.

**Agent-Ayu:** hehe…I am very sorry about the cliffy. Does the quick update help? Thank You for the review!

**Ryuu:** . Thanks for the review! Hehe…"Kono-chan" is beginning to be used more often! Beware of the shift...Sorry I didn't have time to make it longer…but I will try to update soon…Please update Ch 4 of your fic soon! I am very curious!

**a person writng a review:** Sorry I didn't get to much KonoSetsu goodness this time. I will have a lot next time!!! . Thanks for the review! Eva noticed something very important, by the way…there are many secrets hidden….I will reveal it soon!

**The Shiny Sword:** Thanks for the review! I will try to update as soon as I can! (with consideration to the quality so it wouldn't be rushed, of course) .

**Dobbychan:** Thank You for the review. It makes me very happy to know that you wrote a long one…and was also quite sorry because of the accident that it was cut…however…Thank You!!! You have given me a lot of inspiration with such kind words.

**Hirai Neon:** hehe…Konoka is starting to fall for Secchan…very deeply…in fact. Thanks for the review!

**Icha-kun:** Thank You for the review! Don't worry, your English is fine. It takes practice…. I'm practicing, too! I hope I don't disappoint, and will hear from you again….

**Review for chapter three and four:**

**kikyo4ever**: Thank You for both of your reviews! I am grateful for such comments.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. They both belong to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Notes:** Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_. Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_

**Chapter Seven: Thirteen Captives (and an ermine) **.

The half-demon's head lay against her left shoulder, as she held the demon tightly in her arms. She waited for Setsuna to awaken, until her left arm became numb with lack of circulation. Yet she dared not to move, as if one small shift of her position might shatter the unconscious demon beside her. She decided to settle by holding the demon even tighter.

"Konoka, you can lay him down. He'll be fine…After all, his injuries have all been healed. But you…"

She shook her head, and smiled as she glanced into the worried eyes before her.

"Thanks, Akira. I'm okay."

Konoka looked from the demon in her arms, to the clamor at the far end of the cage, then turned back to the Mahora Warrior standing before her.

"I'm fine, really. I just want to be sure that he is okay."

"But you-!"

Konoka shook her head, and the girl before her became silent.

Akira sighed.

"I just hope that you don't exert yourself too much. We have all sworn to protect you…and I know that all twenty of us would be devastated if anything happens to you."

Konoka smiled softly as she looked at the dark-haired girl, then at the nine warriors causing all the ruckus behind her.

"I had wondered why it took the ten of you so long to get back to the temple. Asuna and the rest have come back more than a day ago. When I heard that you were captured, I was so worried that you all might be hurt. I just didn't expect that Secchan would be hurt, too."

Konoka absent mindedly stroked the half-demon's hair, turning towards the demon and tilting her head against Setsuna's. She lay her cheek against Setsuna's hair, hiding the teary look of her eyes.

Whether the other girl caught the sight or not, she made no indication. Akira reached towards an empty hip flask tied to the belt of her warrior uniform, and layed her hand upon the cap. 

The flask began to glow, and water appeared inside.

"Here. I may not be of much help for us to get out of here, but the least I can do is help you take care of your friend. The water should help strengthen him."

Konoka reached for the flask, nodding gratefully to the girl before her. Her hands missed the flask, however, and Akira moved the hand holding the flask towards the princess's head and gave her a soft tap.

Konoka blinked, surprised, and raised her head to look at the warrior in front of her.

Akira smiled. "Stop acting so gloomy, Konoka. It seems out of character for you."

Konoka was silent, but broke into a sweat smile.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"That's more like the Konoka we all know."

Akira turned, as if headed towards the other end of the cage where the other warriors were, but stopped when her back was to the princess.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" she whispered. "They say that the moment a girl falls in love is when she learns how to cry. When she learns how to smile a bittersweet smile, and display a longing look in her eyes. I think I've seen it in yours."

Konoka looked at Akira, eyes wide.

_/Do I …love…Secchan?/_

Konoka reached one hand to touch the face of the demon leaning on the shoulder, a soft smile on her lips.

"I don't know. But I know that he is important to me. More important than I can ever put into words."

The woman warrior walked away without glancing back, and Konoka clutched the flask in her hand tighter.

_/I don't know. I don't know if I love him or not. /_

She removed the hand on the demon's face, and brought her fingers to her lips.

_/That time…when he kissed me…no. Those times…when I felt his lips upon mine…the world had begun to disappear…and I was left breathless…in a paradise with only the two of us…only two.../_

She raised the flask to the demon's parched lips, attempting to pour some water into the unconscious demon's dry mouth, yet the water slid right across Setsuna's lips, unable to enter.

Konoka frowned.

_/After losing so much blood, he wouldn't be able to properly heal without enough water. Hmmm. Wouldn't be too bad…if I…/_

The princess giggled at her thought, and carried the flask to her own mouth, taking a tiny sip.

She turned towards the half-demon, and pressed her lips onto the demon's.

Setsuna began to stir upon the contact, as if responding to the princess. Slowly, the demon opened her eyes, her dizzy mind barely registering the fact that a soft pair of lips were on hers, and a hand that once held a flask now lay around her waist, the flask having been forgotten as it was set on the floor minutes ago.

Her half- opened eyes drifted upwards, suddenly coming upon the site of a pair of chocolate ones so close to hers.

"K-Kono-chan!"

The half-demon jumped out of the princess's grasp and stood up, a dark blush adorning her face.

Konoka giggled, bending her head down to hide a blush of her own.

_/For a moment there…after he said 'Kono-chan', I felt as if my heart had suddenly jumped….jumped so far away that it left me falling/_

Setsuna covered her mouth with her hands, as her mind came to register what had been spoken from her lips.

_Why did I call her that?_

Taking a deep breath, Setsuna calmed herself, and began to notice her surroundings. She stood inside a huge cage made of unknown metal, with the demon camp outside. She could see nearly a dozen crow demons taking guard around the cage, eyeing her wearily.

Abruptly, memories began to return to her, of the situation the princess and herself had been in before she lost conscious. She turned back towards Konoka, looking at the little mistress as carefully as she could, searching for any signs of wounds or injuries.

"What happened? Were you hurt? Did they do anything to you? How did we get here? Wh-"

Konoka laughed once more, laying a hand on the demon's shoulders.

"I don't look hurt, do I?"

Setsuna examined the princess again, to find no trace of any injuries on her. The demon heir shook her head.

"No. But-"

Konoka's sweat smile silenced her, and the demon found herself speechless as Konoka began to explain.

_There is something odd in her eyes. Something… a look that I have never seen before._

"After you fainted,-"

Another voice chimed in.

"The demons forced you two into this cage with us-"

And then another.

"-to wait until they can find ways to roast us."

Setsuna looked towards the direction of the voices, to see nearly a dozen people walk towards them.

She identified the two voices as coming from two little girls, evidently twins.

A red-haired girl circled her, asking questions as she examined the half-demon.

"Ah, so the mysterious hero awakes! Hehe…I was waiting for you to wake up. What's your story, anything-"

"Kazumi! This is not the time to do your reporting!"

A silver haired girl patted Kazumi on the back, and Kazumi laughed, holding a hand behind her head as if in embarrassment.

"Gomen, Sayo-chan. You know what they say, old traits are hard to change."

Setsuna turned to Konoka, a curious look in the half-demon's eyes.

Konoka giggled, understanding the silent question.

"Secchan. This is the rest of the Mahora Warriors. Ten of the twenty friends that I grew up with and who for years have protected me."

She introduced the ten warriors to Setsuna, one by one.

When they finished, the warriors shifted apart to reveal a boy of around ten years of age, holding a large staff in his hand.

A tall, beautiful girl whom Setsuna came to recognize by Konoka's introduction as Ayaka, held the young boy in a tight possesive grasp.

"Ah. That's Negi-kun, the Thousand Master's son. Jii-san sent my friends here to take him back to the temple, but they were attacked on the way."

"Don't forget me, Ane-chan. Chamo-kun, at your service."

Setsuna peered curiously as the voice had seemed to come from nowhere…

"over here, Aniki."

…. until she saw an ermine sitting on the young boy's shoulder.

-----------

"So…you've tried spells, and weapon attacks…but none could work on the cage?"

Negi nodded.

"Even Sayo-chan, who had learned a special technique to pass between barriers, could not go through the cage. There seems to be a barrier of some sort. Even though the bars are spaced and we could stick our hand out, we can't pass through the bars. Chamo-kun couldn't pass, either."

Setsuna frowned, sliding her hands through the spaces between the bars.

_I would be able to break through using the power of my uncontrolled form, but then I'd run the risk of hurting them…_

"Would your spells work in here?…I mean, if we were to use it on something other than the cage?"

Negi pondered for a bit, then nodded once more. "Yes."

Setsuna smiled upon the knowledge, then sent a call for ChibiSetsuna through mind link.

ChibiSetsuna immediately appeared with a loud _Pop!,_ emerging from a nearby tree, hidden from the view of the guard demons standing a small distance away.

"Chibi! Would you mind turning back for me?"

The thirteen people (and an ermine) watched, as ChibiSetsuna turned back into paper.

"We'll need more help than just this. Negi-kun, do you have any spells that would allow you to replicate this talisman? I usually wouldn't have gone to such trouble to use a spell to replicate, but I'd run out of them earlier during one of the fights."

---------

Thirteen Chibis, one of each people present, lined up along the side outside the cage.

The ten Mahora Warriors and the son of the Thousand Master stood in one end of the cage, hollering and provoking the guard demons so that none of them would notice the Chibis while Setsuna gave out directions to them.

"Split up. Cause as much trouble as you can to create confusion among them. Try to find the key that opens this cage. It should be in the possession of the leader of these group of demons. Choose two of you, to go find reinforcements. Alert the other Mahora Warriors, or go to the temple to find someone to help."

As the group of Chibis nodded, Setsuna turned towards ChibiSetsuna.

"Chibi! Since you are the most experienced out of all of them, I leave you in charge. Communicate with me by mind link of anything goes wrong."

Setsuna waited for ChibiSetsuna to answer, but the Chibi made no move, standing still and silent.

"Chibi! Are you listening-!"

Suddenly ChibiSetsuna sprang into action, a tiny blush glowing on her face as she flew in circles.

"She's…she's so cute!! Kawaiiiiiiii!!!!" The miniature form of Setsuna sang.

ChibiSetsuna flew towards the miniature representation of Konoka, giving her a huge glomp, and knocking them both down in the process.

ChibiKonoka blushed.

As Setsuna slumped in desperation, Konoka stood behind her, giggling.

_At a time like this…at a vital time like this…when we have all been captured…and she could still giggle at ChibiSetsuna's antics…_

"Ne, Secchan! Looks like the personalities of our Chibis are reversed!"

-----

End.

**A/N:** Gomen, Gomen. I didn't have time to continue with the Chibi stories. I hope you like this chapter! More Chibi Mania next chapter for sure!

Thank You for reading. I am deeply sorry for ending so soon, but school is really taking up much of my time. I will try to update again as soon as possible.  
Oh! And I'll Update _Double Existence_ soon, so hope to see you then!

**Next Chapter** on _Half of a Soul_: **Chibi Wars**

Setsuna has awoken, but the group are still trapped and are counting on their chibis to fight for them. ChibiSetsuna seems to have a slight crush on ChibiKonoka... and what may Chibi Konoka be planning? Is she really as innocent as she seems? Will they be able to succeed, despite the Chibis' tendencies to get distracted? And what is happening at the temple?


	8. Chibi Wars

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N:** Once again…I am deeply sorry for updating so late…I had planned for an update a few days ago, but then many things happened between high school graduation and other matters, and I was pulled into a whirlwind of chaos…

I am sorry. (bows) I know I mentioned about updating two days ago in my profile (I usually put update status in my profile and update the profile every day). I am sorry for not being able to update. Many things occurred, and then I was feeling sick again, and then…I am deeply sorry. I will make sure that my profile contains accurate and up-to-date information on fic writing status next time. I am sorry.

**Regarding the Detective Challenge:**

Thank You to everyone who has joined. Please know that you can ask questions, and I will answer to each with my utmost ability (without spoiling, don't worry). Oddities can range from something odd that happened, or something someone mentioned, or even something unmentioned.

I will keep track of the oddity count, and the person who noticed the most will receive a KonoSetsu Oneshot dedicated to them on any topic/genre they wish for me to write in. Don't worry, if you don't win, or if not enough people joins, I will do a short KonoSetsu snippet (one to two paragraphs of the subject you want me to write in) for everyone who joins.

I am also sorry to say that there are not many oddities in this chapter. However, the next chapter shall contain a plethora of them.

**Explanations for Chapter Seven:**

We continue after Setsuna loses consciousness, and the KonoSetsu duo had been captured. Konoka sits holding Setsuna close in the demon's cage as she waits for the half-demon to awaken. Akira (one of the ten Mahora Warriors who were captured) approaches her. Akira tells Konoka to relax, and that Setsuna has been healed and will awaken shortly. Akira worries that Konoka is exerting herself too much.

Konoka reassures to her friend that she will be fine, and Akira hands her some water. Before she leaves, Akira asks Konoka if she is falling in love with Setsuna. Konoka ponders about it, but decides to leave the thought as she attempts to give Setsuna water.

Setsuna wakes up, confused, and called Konoka "Kono-chan." Konoka afterwards introduces the 10 Mahora Warriors, Negi, and Chamo to Setsuna and they tell her the situation. With Negi's magic, Setsuna's supply of Omnyou paper is filled once more, and she uses it to create Chibis to help them. The chibis appear to help the captives, but ChibiSetsuna seems to have fallen in love with ChibiKonoka at first sight…

**Reviews Replies for Chapter Seven:**

**Ryû:** Thank You for the hint! It was very helpful. I thought I had caught all of the grammar mistakes, but it seems that I have not caught a few. Don't worry, the chibis will not disappear until much later chapters, and they can always reappear.

**yashan-kun:** Thank You for the review, and for participating in the challege! There will be many clues hidden throughout the chapters. I am sorry to say that those, aren't quite the ones I am looking for. Konoka's odd gleam is the newly discovered love she realized that she had towards Setsuna after talking to Akira. Sayo's ability is one of the abilities she had been trained to do as a Mahora Warrior (just like Nodoka's mind reading technique). Ayaka is holding Negi close because she is protective and clingy towards him. Please do continue trying to notice clues. I am sure you will find many.

**Hirai Neon**: Thank You for the review! And yes, the chibis are very cute.

**The Shiny Sword:** Thanks for the review! The Chibis have been let lose!

**Icha-kun:** Thanks for the review! I am very sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**DarkRai:** Thank You for the review! Don't worry, this story is not ending anytime soon, unless no one likes it anymore…Ah, don't worry. Please continue to try finding clues, I am sure you will be able to find many.

**RikkaXx:** Thank You for the review. ChibiKonoka is….hehe…you'll see in this chapter, and the next.

**Jisatsu:** Thanks for the review!! You have inspired me greatly. And yeah…hehe…the title was created with the drawing in mind. (Notice how I've always used two-word titles in this fic. The title is actually "Thirteen Captives" and the ermine part was meant for humor in allusion to that picture.)

**deviantFan:** Thank You for the review! I hope this chapter will be cute as well.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. They both belong to Ken Akamatsu.**

Notes: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_. Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_

**Chapter Eight:** _Chibi Wars_

"Owww!!" ChibiSetsuna cried, whizzing away from the tree that obstructed her path.

The other Chibis snickered as they followed their courageous-but lovestruck-leader, who, for the third time in twenty minutes, had dared to challenge the mightiness of the trees by ramming head first into them repeatedly.

ChibiSetsuna giggled embarrassingly, and rubbed her head to where it had kissed the tree. Slightly mortified as the other Chibis began to snicker louder, she quickly flew ahead. She motioned for the others to follow, quickly stealing a glance at ChibiKonoka, who was blushingly trying to concentrate on the task ahead. Sighing, ChibiSetsuna was quickly lost in a longing gaze towards ChibiKonoka once again.

The Chibis snuck throughout camp that way, peaking from bush to bush at the demons sitting by the fire. Earlier on, ChibiChizuru and ChibiYuuna had left to find reinforcements, and the eleven Chibis who stayed spread amongst the bushes to prepare their plan of attack.

-------------

Like a child lost in the woods, the little chibi suddenly toddled within sight of a few watch demons who were standing guard at the edge of camp. Seeing such an easy victim to catch, the demons grinned their malicious smiles, not bothering to signal the camp of the little girl's approach as they began to close in around her.

She looked helpless and alone as she eyed the demons, round eyes threatening to glisten with tears. She whimpered as they got closer, taunting her. Quite hopelessly, she rose a hand to innocently wipe her tears, her form shaking visibly. Seeing this as a signal, they extended their claws, about to catch her. They reached closer to grab her, closer until…

Surprised were they when their hands touched nothing bit thin air- the tiny chibi easily slipped past their legs unnoticed. They turned to find her running towards the woods, and they growled, chasing after her. In less than a minute, they had reached the forest, but the chibi was no where in sight.

"Nice one, ChibiNatsumi! Hehe."

Dozens of rocks where projected towards the demons, and they roared, blindly swinging their weapons to attack the unseen enemy.

-------------

ChibiAyaka crossed her arms, a frown appearing on her face as she watched her fellow chibis battle the demons.

"A bunch of savages, I say. Look at the way they're fightin-"

Her eyes widened, as she watched a particularly large demon trap ChibiNegi against a tree. The demon raised his mace, about to swing-

"Aieeeeeeeee!! Chibi-sensei!"

With one mighty leap, ChibiAyaka landed on top of the demon's head, stomping on it with her feet. The demon tried to throw the chibi off, shaking his head and reaching his hands to blindly grab the chibi. Yet ChibiAyaka held tight; pulling on each of the demon's ears with each of her own hands, as she held onto the demon.

"Yaahhhhhhh!!" she cried, riding the demon by pulling on its ears.

"Giddy up!!"

--------------

The demon searched through the fighting hoard of chibis, his eyes catching sight of a particularly innocent and harmless- looking one. Seeing him look at her, the silver-haired chibi stuck out her tongue.

"BOO!" she said, raising her hands horizontally as a ghost would.

Angered, the demon kicked at the chibi, who dodged, giggling all the while.

She ran, and the demon followed her for nearly five minutes, until she turned abruptly and dove into a small clearing. The demon followed the suit, diving head first, with claws extended and ready to slash at the chibi.

_BAM!_

The echo resounded throughout the battle field, as the demon's head connected with something hard. The demon lost conscious immediately, and the little chibi returned, giggling once again as she examined the fallen enemy.

"That was a great illusion, ChibiZazie-chan!"

ChibiZazie nodded, as a tree suddenly appeared in place of the clearing. The silver-haired chibi flew towards the tree, then glided into it, materializing behind the tree afterwards.

"Hehe! Luckily I can pass through!"

--------------

As the smaller form of someone who's specialty was finding breaking news, it did not take ChibiKazumi long to discover where the key to the captive cages were kept.

"Who knew, demons gossip even more than we do!" she snickered as she tiptoed towards the fire.

She slipped behind the demon carrying the keys, then waved her hands to motion to ChibiAkira flying high above. Upon seeing the signal, ChibiAkira sent a wave of water falling towards the campfire. As the demons' bonfire died, they were left in pitch black, unable to see.

ChibiKazumi swiftly bit the keyholder's hand, and the demon howled, dropping the keys into her hold. A string of curses left the demon, as he struggled to punch his unseen biting enemy, hitting his comrades instead.

With the key in her hands, ChibiKazumi slipped away, laughing silently at the demons who were blindly fighting each other.

---------

The crow demon shivered in fear, as the two nearly identical chibis bounced from one place to another with a thick vine in their hands, tying him tighter and tighter with the vine as they danced.

When they had finished tying him, his arms and feet were roped to a large tree branch, and he hung helplessly from it like a hog about to be grilled. The two chibis sang as they threw wood under the area where the demon hung.

"Roasting the demon!" One chibi announced.

"Roasting the demon!" The other one replied.

"Come!" The first one continued.

"Come!" The second chibi echoed.

"We're having roast demon tonight!" They finished together.

The demon closed his eyes, offering a quick prayer to all the Crow Kings of old to save him. The suspicious smell of smoke soon reached his nose, however, and he opened his eyes once again, shifting his position in the process to see the twin Chibis holding torches.

The demon's eyes widened as the chibis danced closer, waving their torches towards the stack of wood under the tree branch from which he hung.

"Mommyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!"

----------------(Back at the Kansai Temple)--

Kuu shivered in her seiza position as she watched Konoemon hold the feather near her comrade's bare feet.

"So tell me, why are all the Mahora Warriors gone? Where is my granddaughter?"

Chao shook her head, "It is not for me to say."

Konoka's grandfather laughed softly, then brought the feather to the tied up warrior's feet. Chao whimpered and twitched, then broke into a breathless laugh.

"S-stop it, aru ne! We be your warriors, aru yo! Why you torture us?" Kuu jumped up, and ran over to her friend.

Konoemon turned towards the shivering warrior with an odd gleam in his eyes. "If something has happened to my granddaughter, do I not have the right to know?"

Kuu stepped backwards, "You wouldn't, aru."

Suddenly she found herself tied to a chair next to Chao's. Thick ropes wove themselves around her, and her shoes popped magically from her feet. She screamed.

"Do you want to try it?" Konoemon asked, bringing the feather ever closer to her feet.

"Don't say it, Kuu! Don't! For the sake of the princess, yo!"

If Kuu Fei heard her friends words, she made no reply, as her eyes fixed themselves on the feather that is getting ever closer.

"I give, aru!! I give!! Konoka was kidnapped by Setsuna-kun last night! We left to go find them."

Kuu let out a deep breath as the leader of the Kanto Magic Associations threw the feather towards the floor. Slowly, he brushed his white beard as he pondered her words, then rubbed his hands together.

"Good! Really Good!" he said, as he untied the two warriors.

Kuu and Chao looked at each other.

"Hmmn…hoho. Bad Setsuna-kun, he should have known that it is not proper etiquette for a man and woman with such status to spend the night together away from home. And they've left since last night, you say?"

The warriors shivered, as Konoemon bent to help them up.

"Well, get on, I say. Go find them…"

The two Mahora Warriors rushed to the door, afraid of what might come next from the princess's grandfather.

Too late were they, however, that as soon as they reached the door, Konoemon had continued his sentence.

"And tell them to get ready for the wedding when they come back. I will be planning for it. Hoho…Setsuna-kun would make a fine grandson-in-law."

Kuu Fei and Chao Rinshen bowed their heads.

_Uh oh._

------------(back at the Chibis' Battlefield)----

ChibiSetsuna flew around in circles around ChibiKonoka, as she fought against the enemy. So eager, so hyper was she that she seemed to appear in at least four places at once, making sure that ChibiKonoka did not have to fight any of the demons, nor the demons reaching the ChibiPrincess.

Bravely she swung her tiny butter knife-like sword, poking randomly in the demons' eyes and ears. From where she stood upon the tree, ChibiKonoka sweat dropped.

ChibiSetsuna seemed to be making the enemy dizzy and confused than actually causing serious injuries. The battle continued for about fifteen minutes, until one of the demons suddenly found an opening to attack. ChibiKonoka jumped, pushing both herself and ChibiSetsuna away from the attack.

They landed on a nearby bush, momentarily lost to the sight of the demons.

"Are you okay?" ChibiKonoka asked, worried as she watched ChibiSetsuna rubbed her head, eyes closed in pain.

Slowly, the smaller version of Setsuna popped open her eyes, then blushed, as her eyes focused on ChibiKonoka's gaze.

"You saved me!" she said, and suddenly gave ChibiKonoka a huge glomp.

She squeezed the other chibi in a monstrous hug, then pulled away, giving ChibiKonoka a peck in the cheeks as she did.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!!!"

ChibiKonoka blushed, rubbing her cheek from where the other chibi had kissed.

"Wha? What was that for?"

ChibiSetsuna gave the blushing chibi another glomp.

"Kono-san and Setsuna kissed Chibi like that last time! So I kiss ChibiKono-chan like that too!"

ChibiKonoka titled her head in curiosity.

"They kissed you?"

ChibiSetsuna giggled. "YupYup!!! I can tell Setsuna and Kono-san's heart was beating fast…just like me right now!!! Then…they looked at each other, and leaned in…And then they kissed Chibi on each side of Chibi's cheek!"

ChibiKonoka blushed darker, bringing her hands to her face.

"Something tells me that wasn't what is supposed to happen, ChibiSetsuna."

"Ehhhhh!? But they kiss Chibi because their heart beat fast. So Chibi kiss you because you make my heart beat fast, too! Here, see?!"

ChibiKonoka shook her head as ChibiSetsuna pulled ChibiKonoka's hands towards her heart.

"Oh!!! Call me ChibiSecchan!!!"

The smaller image of Konoka sighed. "I give up. Okay, ChibiSecchan."

ChibiSetsuna giggled, then flew around the bush.

"Yay! ChibiKono-chan calls me ChibiSecchan!!"

A sudden idea struck ChibiKonoka as she watched the other chibi dance, and she grinned.

"Say, ChibiSecchan?"

ChibiSetsuna stopped, and turned towards ChibiKonoka.

"Konoka and Setsuna like each other, don't they?"

ChibiSetsuna placed a finger on her cheek, deep in thought.

"Hmmn…I thinky think so! But Setsuna is too too shy to admit it!" she suddenly sang.

ChibiKonoka chuckled. "Wanna help me get them together?"

ChibiSetsuna giggled. "Okay," she said, as she pulled the other chibi out of the bush to continue their battle with the demons.

----------------

Setsuna paced around the cage as she watched the camp's fire die out.

"What's taking them so long?"

She frowned, about to call back ChibiSetsuna using their mind link when a sudden click echoed to her ears.

She turned to see ChibiKazumi holding the key, and the cage doors open. Nodding to the chibi for a quick thank you, she motioned to the rest of the captives to leave the cage.

ChibiKazumi landed on the larger form's shoulder, and in a professional-like voice, began to report the battle status.

"We are currently distracting the enemy by splitting them into smaller groups and confusing them. We have noticed that the larger portion of the demon group have gone hunting- as we all know that demons hunt at this time of night. If they should come back before we leave, then we might be in trouble. Meanwhile, however, our methods in destroying the demons have proven to be efficient."

Setsuna sent a quick message to ChibiSetsuna to gather all of the chibis back. Then, she turned towards the group, giving Konoka a swift smile.

"So, is everyone ready for battle?"

The group of former captives cheered, raising their weapons in the air. The sound of footsteps echoed nearby in mid-cheer, however, and they all turned.

"Not without us, de gozaru."

--------------

End.

**A/N:** Thank You for reading! Once again, I am deeply sorry for the late update. I hope to see you all again soon!!! (Either in the next Chapter or in _Double Existence_)

**Next Chapter on** _Half of a Soul:_ _Mischievous Trap_

The captives have been freed at last, and some reinforcements have arrived. What will the outcome of their battle with the demons be? What is ChibiKonoka planning- to get Setsuna and Konoka together? And if they all arrive home safely, will a wedding be awaiting them?

psst...(sneaksneaksneak)..Note to Ryuu, Dobby, and Jisatsu if you happen to see this (puffs out cheeks)...Furu is not a Chibi!!! (runs)


	9. Mischievous Trap

_Half of a Soul_

_A/N:_ (cries) Everything seems to be against this update…I was sick…missed school…had to stay up for make-up work…and then I stayed late to finish Friday…but wasn't able to update Saturday because I couldn't log in for some reason…and was not home Sunday morning to update… (deep bow) Very very sorry for the long wait, everyone. I am very sorry for making you wait, and for not able to update as I had planned in the profile…

Please throw as many rotten tomatoes at Furu as you wish, for I am guilty (cries). On a happier note, however, I only have one more week of school until spring break arrives, and I will be able to update very soon (and hopefully correct according to the profile this time without any obstructions).

**Regarding the Detective Challenge:**

Sadly, it seems that not many people are interested in finding the secrets before I reveal them. However, I will still keep this challenge in case someone discovers a secret. (Hint: there are many in this chapter).

**Explanations for Chapter Eight:**

Setsuna had sent the small army of chibis to invade the demon camp and find a way to release the captives.  
ChibiSetsuna was given the duty to lead the chibis across camp, though her love-struck condition proved to be a great distraction, as her concentration was more on ChibiKonoka than where she was actually flying towards.

After sending ChibiChizuru and ChibiYuuna off to find reinforcements, the other chibis split into groups to divide and conquer the enemy. ChibiNatsumi lead the first attack, bringing the first few demons into the area where the other chibis lay hidden. ChibiAyaka, though unwilling to fight at first, soon viciously attacked a demon by his ears when she saw him attack ChibiNegi. ChibiSayo and ChibiZazie created an illusion to cause a confused demon to crash into a tree.

Meanwhile, ChibiAkira used her water power to divert the demons as ChibiKazumi stole their key to the captives' cage. The twin chibis tied a demon to a tree, and began to roast him. The scene switches back to the Kansai temple, where Konoemon had discovered that his granddaughter had been kidnapped. He sent Chao and Kuu off to find Konoka and Setsuna, while planning to force-wed the two when they come back home.

Back at the demon camp, ChibiSetsuna was bravely protecting ChibiKonoka. She did not notice a demon was about to strike her from behind, until ChibiKonoka jumped and pushed both of them out of the demon's line of sight. As they shared a few words, ChibiKonoka asked ChibiSetsuna to help her play match-maker to their larger forms.

Soon, ChibiKazumi brought the key back to Setsuna, and the captives were freed. As they all prepared to battle the demons, Kaede and Mana arrived…

**Sorry for the confusion on Chapter Nine**- if anyone thought that it was a double update. It seems that a few review replies were cut off in Chapter Eight, and I did not know what to do but add them onto a new chapter. Please forgive me for my lack of computer skills. Gomen.

**Cut off Review Replies:**

**Ari Matoya**: Thank You for the review!! I will try to update both Half of a Soul and Double Existence as soon as I can.

**Agent-Ayu**: Thank You for the review and for participating in the challenge! I await to see many clues pointed out by you. Sorry for the late update.

**Ryuu**: Thanks for the review!! Update your story soon, too!! Uhmmn…hehe…see bottom note….can't catch me here!!! (runs)

**Reviews Replies for Chapter Eight**:

**The Shiny Sword**: Thank You for the review! Sorry for taking so long to update. Hehe….Chibis sure are cute, ne?

**Alix**: Thank You for the review! And again…sorry for the long wait. Hehe…hope you liked the tiny chibi part in this chapter.

**Jisatsu**: (glomps) Furu no Chibi!!! (pouts) Thanks for the review. Hehe. And I hope you like this chapter. You've given me much much inspiration for it.

**Ryû**: Thanks for the review!!! (bows) and sorry for the long wait…(by the way, I think I said this a thousand times already, butbutbut…you're stories are awesome!)

**Arashi Kuromori**: Thank You for the review! And sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked the Chibi part in this chapter.

**Ari Matoya**: Thank You for the review! Sorry for taking so long to update…I'm glad that you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well.

**a review from a reviewer**: Thank You for the review! And hehe…sorry for taking so long. I will update faster next time.

**Hirai Neon**: Thank You for the reviews (all of them)! And sorry for the long wait. (ehehe…sorry for making ChibiKonoka slightly evil?) I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

**C.** : Thank You for the review! Sorry for the long wait…I hope this chapter has enough action. (I'll try to add more next chapter too)

**DarkRai**: Thanks for the review! Sorry…hehe…some parts were cut off and I didn't know what to do but add it in a new chapter…hehe…and sorry for the long wait. I'll try to update sooner next time.

**con2020tran**: Thank You for the long review!! It makes me happy to see such a long review! And inspires me too!!! Sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**xSojix**: Thank You for the review! Ahhh! Thanks for the e-cookies! I love it!!! (clings to cookies) hehe…don't be sorry. I can't thank you enough for the review. (hehe….maybe drop by with a review or two whenever you have time?) Sorry for taking so long….

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. They both belong to Ken Akamatsu.**

**Notes:** Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics_. Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_

**Chapter Nine:** _Mischievous Trap_

"Hold on, I think I see something! It's clearing up…"

The warriors gathered around the mind-reader, anxiously waiting for the pictures to appear in the book she held in her hand.

"See anything yet, aru?"

Evangeline smirked as she watched the warriors focus their attention on Nodoka's book. Making sure that no one was looking her way, the vampire turned towards the branches of a tall tree beside her, where a shadowed form stood, hidden by the leaves.

"Chachamaru! I want you to send word to her immediately of Setsuna's whereabouts! And hurry! We need her to come and set the stage before the old geezer arrives."

"Yes, master." The figure bowed, and disappeared.

"It's Mana-san! Mana and Kaede! They've found Konoka… I think it's this way!"

"Then we're off to find them!" Asuna raised her large blade, and began to walk towards the direction in which the mind-reader had pointed.

With Nodoka and Asuna leading way, the warriors turned towards the dense forest, and promptly began to head towards it. Taking one last look at the shadowed tree branches beside her, Eva smiled, and followed behind the Mahora warriors.

-------------

Bullets, Kunais, spells, and other assorted attacks flew across the sky, as Setsuna, the Mahora Warriors, and their chibis bravely fought against the demons. With the addition of Mana and Kaede, the tide had somewhat shifted in favor of the former-captives, and the few demons still conscious in camp were soon fighting a loosing battle.

Winning they may be, Setsuna and her friends continued fighting, each giving their own share in contributing to the demons' losses. Everyone successfully landed their blows upon the demon army. Everyone that is, save for two chibis, hidden beside a small bush.

Watching her fellow chibis fight alongside their larger forms, ChibiSetsuna pouted as she tugged on ChibiKonoka's right sleeve.

"ChibiKonochaaaaan!" she whined, her eyes round and teary as she attempted to catch the other chibi's attention.

"Shouldn't we be participating in the battle like the other chibis?"

"This is more important, ChibiSecchan. Besides, by the look of it, they will win with or without our help."

"But-!"

ChibiKonoka flashed her a smile, and Setsuna's smaller form blushed, immediately silenced.

"Ne, ChibiSecchan? Setsuna is so shy…it's going to be hard to create opportunities for them."

ChibiKonoka watched, as a few demons sent a dozen arrows towards the Konoe heir. Setsuna quickly flew to her aid, blocking the projected weapons with her sheathed sword.

"See!? That was perfect chance for her to be the hero! She should have carried Konoka off. Holding a loved one in one hand and fighting in the other would be much more romantic than just standing in front of her…"

ChibiSetsuna sweat dropped.

"Setsuna is not as good as Mean Setsu-san in these things."

ChibiKonoka turned towards the other chibi, whose hands quickly flew to cover her mouth as she realized her mistake much too late.

" 'Mean Setsu-san?' " Konoka's smaller form giggled. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

ChibiSetsuna blushed as ChibiKonoka leaned forward. Her eyes wide, and ears a burning red, the hopeless chibi listened as Konoka's smaller form whispered into her ears.

--------------

With a slight flush of red on her face, Setsuna tried to keep focus on battling the demons, instead of towards the smiling princess standing behind her. Her breath seemed to shorten, as she listened to Konoka cheer her on.

_What's wrong with me? Ever since I woke up to the sight of her being so close to me, I've been…I..._

So distracted was the poor half-demon, that she did not see the two small forms whizzing towards her, did not know what hit her until she found her sword unsheathed and ChibiSetsuna holding the sheath.

Her vision blurred. "Chibi!? What-!?"

ChibiSetsuna closed her eyes in fear, blindly flying towards Konoka for protection.

"Gomen!!! Chibi really really really didn't mean toooo!!"

Setsuna turned her crimson eyes toward the crying chibi, about to raise her hand to block the chibi from reaching Konoka, when a light weight landing on her head stopped her mid-way.

"It really wasn't her fault, Mean Secchan."

ChibiKonoka flew from her head onto her shoulders, and poked Setsuna on the cheek.

"It was my fault, because I wanted to meet you."

Setsuna smirked as she watched the chibi settle herself comfortably upon the half-demon's shoulder with no fear whatsoever.

"Oh? And you aren't afraid of me like Chibi is?"

ChibiKonoka shook her head enthusiastically, and winked.

"Nopenope! ChibiSecchan said that you like challenges? I have a one for you!"

Outside of earshot, Konoka embraced a quivering ChibiSetsuna tightly as she watched her smaller form talk with Setsuna's darker half.

"Oh my," she said, as she pressed one finger against her right cheek. "When I said our chibis' personalities are opposite, I didn't realize that ChibiKonochan has Mean Secchan's persona too!"

Giggling, Konoka gave ChibiSetsuna a small squeeze, as the chibi turned her head to and fro from ChibiKonoka to Mean Setsuna, eyes round in semi-shock.

---------------

ChibiChizuru and ChibiYuuna had flown all night towards the direction of the Kansai temple to find reinforcements. Eyes and ears alert for any signs of danger , they traveled along the shadows of the trees, in case an enemy demon might discover and capture them.

Half-way across the forest, however, a few voices reached the chibis' ears, and they stopped to listen, hiding behind some trees as they did.

"We lost the contact. Somehow, I can't read Mana-san nor Kaede-san's thoughts anymore!"

Cautiously, the two chibis advanced to the source of the commotion, peeking from behind the leaves to see the eight Mahora Warriors, and a vampire eying the group from behind. ChibiChizuru and ChibiYuuna turned towards each other, nodding their heads in silent agreement.

"Are you sure, Hon'ya-chan? But it did say that they are somewhere in this forest…I mean we're going in the right direction, aren't we?"

Nodoka nodded, as she turned towards her comrades.

"I think they really are around here somewhere, but something is keeping my magic from reaching them."

A sudden rustle amongst the branches startled the warriors. They clutched their weapons, about to attack, when two figures emerged from behind the trees. The warriors lowered their hands upon seeing the harmless-looking chibis.

ChibiChizuru and ChibiYuuna bowed.

"Please follow us. We know where they are."

With wonder echoed in their faces, the warriors followed the chibis into the forest.

-------------

"We don't know who you are, but we know that you are not the usual Setsuna. Put Konoka down, or we will be forced to attack you."

Mana pointed the magic gun towards the half-demon, aiming towards Setsuna's arms, which were holding Konoka's in tight capture.

Unfazed by the threat, Setsuna smirked, and pulled Konoka closer to her. Around them, the other Mahora Warriors looked at the demon, confused. The almost entirely unconscious army of defeated demons in camp were quickly forgotten from everyone's mind.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Ayaka demanded, looking from Mana to Setsuna, then towards the shivering chibis hiding behind their larger forms- with the exception of ChibiKonoka, who was sitting smugly upon the half-demon's shoulders and ChibiSetsuna, still in Konoka's embrace.

"Long story, de-gozaru." Kaede answered, taking out a large kunai to help Mana if necessary.

"In short, this red-eyed Setsuna was the one who had captured Konoka from the Kasai head quarters. We have been chasing after them, only to find you all here battling the demons, de gozaru-ne. We did not have the chance to think about it-as we immediately began to help all of you battle the crow demons, but after seeing his red eyes appear, we knew that the bad Setsuna had returned, de-gozaru."

Mouth slightly open as they waited for the half-demon to make the first move, the warriors continued to watch, as Setsuna positioned to hold the princess in one arm.

Setsuna laughed. "You all are no match for me. Don't waste the effort."

The half-demon rose her sword, swinging it fiercely towards the warriors. In one mighty wave, the wind slashed around them, and they dodged. Mana closed one eye, aimed, and fired- only to find that the half-demon had jumped, carrying the princess with her.

"Now if you would excuse me, I need to speak individually with your little mistress."

Setuna flew off, with the warriors in close pursuit.

----------------

Setsuna held the princess close to her, as they flew across the river she and Konoka had fallen in the night before. Konoka's eyes were tightly closed as she held ChibiSetsuna close to her, afraid they would fall.

The half-demon's red eyes softened as she looked at the princess.

Setsuna flew lower, bending her wings to that she flew almost horizontally above the current, Konoka still held tightly around the waist, and her sword in the half-demon's right hand. Carefully, the Setsuna touched the sword upon the river surface, and flicked it upwards, splashing a few drops of water on the princess.

"Open your eyes, Konochan. The scene is quite different from the raging river you had known. Beautiful, even…"

Konoka slowly opened her eyes, soon widening them as she caught sight of the sparkling river below. The sun had already risen, shining its multicolored arms upon the glittering waters, which pranced and reflected the light in cheerful mirth. Fish danced beneath, while birds occasionally dipped down from above, to bathe and spray the water amongst each other.

The princess giggled, and released a startled ChibiSetsuna to fly along with ChibiKonoka beside them. Taking a swift glance at the half-demon, she reached one hand towards the water, enjoying its coldness upon her fingers as Setsuna flew across. With a mischievous smile, she sent a few small waves of water towards the half-demon still carrying her, and squealed, when Setsuna suddenly flew upwards in a small loop across the sky.

When the half-demon flew downwards again, they were both vertical against the river. Konoka could feel her feet slightly brushing against the water.

"Secchan, what-?"

The red-eyed demon grinned, and shifted the princess so that they both stood as if on water, gliding across smoothly with their feet skimming across the surface.

"Has anyone ever taken you water-skating, Konochan?"

Without waiting for the reply, Setsuna waltzed away, holding the princess tightly with one hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder, still clutching the sword all the while. The chibis floated behind them, circling the couple above their heads.

-------------

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Konoka turned towards the half-demon as they landed on the ground, the half-demon's eyes hidden under her hair almost in a somber matter, almost looking like normal Setsuna without the sight of her red eyes.

"S-Secchan? Is something wrong? I-" she stopped, and gasped, and the half-demon suddenly leaned forward towards her.

Their faces were inches apart, and Setsuna's red eyes looked deeply into hers, unblinking, mesmerizing. For some reason Konoka could feel a blush rising to her face, her breath quickening as the shinmei-student leaned forward. Closer and closer they became, until Konoka realized that she was leaning forward as well.

Behind them ChibiSetsuna tilted her head, looking at the pair with deep interest. Giggling, she seemed to copy the couple's movements, leaning forward for a better look as Setsuna and Konoka's distance apart began to disappear.

"Weh! ChibiKonochaaan! I wanna seeeee!!!" she cried, when a tiny pair of hands covered her eyes. Her arms began to flail and wave, as she struggled to peek from the other chibi's hands.

"Shh! Chibis aren't supposed to see this."

"Really really? Is it…bad?" The chibi stopped struggling, and sighed as ChibiKonoka continued to cover her eyes.

The sudden sound of movement sounded, and ChibiKonoka watched as her larger form turned away the moment before the kiss.

"I'm sorry! But.."

The chibi frowned at Konoka's words, her loosening hands forgotten upon ChibiSetsuna's face, as ChibiSetsuna began to eagerly peek through, giggling slightly and unaware of the situation.

Before the chibis, Setsuna smirked, her hair once again covering her face. She put the sword back in its sheath, and handed it to a surprised Konoka, who was still slightly red from their earlier closeness.

"I am giving you my sword to show you how serious I am about this, and that I should say it quickly, before your guardians catch up to us."

Konoka held the sword curiously in her hands, as she watched the half-demon speak.

"You love him, don't you?"

A small smile flickered uncontrolled upon the princess's face as she thought of Setsuna.

"You love him very much. But you don't realize, that to love someone means that you should love all of that person."

Setsuna closed her eyes and turned away.

"I am Setsuna. The part of Setsuna that is able to do what the other one cannot, express what he cannot. A Setsuna able to become ruthless when he can be, and passionate when he should."

Konoka turned to face the demon, her hands raising to reach Setsuna's arms as the half-demon laughed a bitter laugh.

"Yes, I am uncontrolled. I am evil. Because no matter how much Setsuna keeps her control, I do the exact opposite…."

Konoka's eyes were tearing, her hands about to make contact with those of the half-demon's, when a sudden sound of two drawn swords cut across the air, and striked towards them. A young girl held the two swords as she ran at full speed, charging towards the half-demon.

"We knew you'd come here. I've been waiting to complete my end of the trap for so long! Ahah! Battle with me!"

Setsuna widened her crimson eyes, as the twin blades aimed straight towards her kneck. Behind her, Konoka held the half-demon's sword in her hands, trying to think of a way to help. With trembling hands, the princess tugged on the sheath to Setsuna's sword.

Dodging the double blades, Setsuna jumped, her eyes suddenly catching sight of the princess drawing the sword behind her.

"No Kono-chan! In this state, if you unsheathe that-"

Too late was the half-demon, however, that the princess had already drawn the sword. A blinding light enveloped her, as the demon reached towards Konoka. For a minute, all was silent, until the flash of light disappeared and Konoka and Setsuna could be seen once again.

"Kono-ch-"

Konoka's eyes widened, as Setsuna collapsed towards the ground before her, the demon's clothes soaked with blood.

"Secchaaaaaaaaaan!"

------------

End.

**A/N:** Once again. I am sorry for the long wait everyone. I hope I don't disappoint! (and that I wasn't being confusing again).

**Next Chapter on** _Half of a Soul:_ _Sword Life_

What happened when Konoka unsheathed the sword? Who is the attacking girl, and what was her purpose? Will all of the Mahora Warriors (all twenty of them) be able to reach Konoka and Setsuna in time? Are the chibis still planning anything? (and don't forget, Gramps is still waiting for their return hehe…)

**Extra Preview Story Summary Bonus:**

**A/N:** For anyone who is already familiar with _Double Existence_, before I can continue uploading new chapters, I will upload this parallax story. While one does not have to read the parallax to understand _Double Existence_ and vise versa, many of the events in this parallel KonoSetsu world will effect those that occur in _Double Existence_, and I hope that you will be able to enjoy it as much as you have supported me on _Double Existence_.

**Parallax Story**: _Darknight Encounters_ (and yes, the same two letter beginning on both stories was done on purpose)

Sometimes mere insignificant faces and occurrences are etched deep into our hearts, recurring over and over in our dreams…Are they really worth more than they seem to be?  
_So beautiful it was, this person who had approached me in my dreams. Who are you? I reach to touch you, only to find that your back was facing me. Don't go!_


	10. Sword Life

_Half of a Soul_

A/N: Finally back from sick leave (and from the five day wait for to let me upload this)…but with terrible news. (Again…very very very sorry for the lateness…and the cliff hanger.)

**IMPORTANT NOTICE MUST READ!!!:**

**I may have to discontinue writing all of the fictions, and I need everyone's help to continue. Through a burst of over protectiveness from mom and some not-so good things I have received due to these fictions (I will not state what, to protect the people involved), mom has issued a challenge. In order for me to continue writing- I must receive at least 25 reviews in Chapter Ten of** **_Half of a Soul. _That is 25 REVIEWS in ONE CHAPTER. **

**I know I may not deserve that many reviews, but PLEASE HELP!!! I do not wish to end all of my fictions- especially when I may be disappointing the wonderful people who have followed my writings so far. Please, even one word reviews will work- and anonymous are fine too- just as long as there are 25 reviews. Please help me and review for this chapter. If everything goes well and mom does not stop me from writing- I promise I will do a new chapter the immediate week end after the 25 reviews have been reached as a special Thank You for everyone. Please please please help me!!!!** (bowsclingsandusespuppyeyes)

**Explanations for Chapter Nine:**

The story continues with Evangeline and the Mahora Warriors, who are still in search of Setsuna and Konoka. Nodoka seemed to be able to see where Konoka is, leading the warriors in the search, while Eva secretly contacted Chachamaru to notify someone (stated here- a female someone) before the "old geezer" arrives.

Meanwhile, in the battlefield, the demons were losing against the Setsuna and the rest, while Chibi Konoka and ChibiSetsuna watched them. ChibiSetsuna wanted to help the others in their battle, but ChibiKonoka stops her from doing so, formulating a plan to help Setsuna and Konoka get together.

The scene switches to Setsuna as she tried to keep focus on the battle, while Konoka cheered her from behind. Unaware of the two chibis coming towards her, Setsuna was unable to stop ChibiSetsuna's attack and the chibi manages to pull the her sword from its sheath. ChibiSetsuna flies away afraid of Mean Setsu, whom she knew would appear, yet ChibiKonoka flies to calmly towards the demon, asking uncontrolled Setsuna for a challenge.

Switching scene once again, ChibiChizuru and ChibiYuuna were going to find reinforcements, but on the way, they happened to find Asuna and the others claiming that something is blocking Nodoka from being able to track where Konoka is. The two chibis approach them, to lead Asuna and the Mahora Warriors towards the demon camp.

Back at camp, Mean Setsu's appearance had been noticed by Kaede and Mana, who distrusted her because of the earlier capture of the Konoe princess. They surrounded the uncontrolled demon, who seemed unafraid of the situation as she captured Konoka in her embrace once again, and flew off with the princess.

They flew off towards the river that they had fallen in the night before, enjoying the scene as Mean Setsu carried Konoka towards the water and they began to water-skate. After a while, the demon brought the Konoe heir back to shore, asking her if she enjoyed it. Mean Setsu leaned towards the blushing princess, and they were about to kiss ( with ChibiSetsuna very clueless about the situation and ChibiKonoka covering her eyes), yet Konoka moved away before their lips could touch.

Uncontrolled Setsuna turned away, saddened by this, and explaining to Konoka that she is a part of Setsuna too, and if Konoka loved Setsuna, then she should love Mean Setsuna as well. Suddenly, a girl with double swords attacked them, and Konoka unsheathed Setsuna's sword in attempt to help her. Light appeared from the sword, and Setsuna and Konoka were enveloped by it. Afterwards, Setsuna was revealed, wounds all over her body while she collapsed onto the ground, clothes soaked with blood…

**Explanation for Mean Setsu's revelation that Setsuna is a girl:**

I am very happy to receive so many reviews that questioned about Mean Setsu's words that indicated of Setsuna's gender (shows that everyone is reading Furu's novice fic very carefully. Yes, Furu did mean for Mean Setsu to say this at the very end of her speech to Konoka. As for her purpose in saying this- did she mean to say it? Or was it an accident?- it will be revealed soon.

However- I don't think anyone noticed- there was another person who (though not supposed to know that Setsuna is a girl) used "she" to address Setsuna in Chapter Nine. This detail is very important to reveal a secret in why Mean Setsu revealed this to Konoka, and Konoka's reaction (or no- reaction) in this chapter.

**Explanation to what happened with the sword:**

This happening is another clue to one of the main mysteries in this story. In total, I have revealed that Setsuna turns into Mean Setsu whenever the sword is unsheathed. This is another detail to the secret- why did it flash and injure Mean Setsu when Konoka unsheathed the sword? More details will be revealed soon (and of course, this is another secret for the Detective Challenge- if anyone figures out the entire sword mystery. Hint: There have been many smaller clues throughout the chapters on this mystery).

**Reviews Replies for Chapter Nine:**

**Ryuu**: (huggles) Thank You for the review!!! Eh! And thank for the Japanese translations too!!! Yupyup!!! That is where Furu planned to use "her"…butbutbut! There may be more to this indication then expected…hehe…more will be revealed next chappie. Gomen for the evil cliffy…butbutbut!!! Ryuu's cliffy was evil too!!! (crosses arms and pouts)

**Ryu-chan**: Thank You for the review!!! Hmmn…did Kono-chan notice when Mean Setsu revealed that she's female? Or did she ignore it? Or is it something else all together? Hehe…Much Much will be revealed next chapter. (Gomen…it's just…Furu had planned for it to be in this chapter so that people wouldn't be left still very very curious…but the part comes a bit later…and this chapter proved to be too long already…) Btw!!! Furu hopes to read more of your fics soon (though…please do take your time if you need it. Furu hopes that everything is going well).

**anonymous**: Yay! A detective challenge point (if you are participating). The sword really is connected to Setsuna somehow…but in more ways then Furu can reveal right now…(much much will be hinted in this chapter…and the next chapter too). Thanks for the perceptive review!!!

**Icha-kun**: Gomen for the late update. Thanks for the review!!! It was really really nice…

**Ari Matoya**: (huggles back) Points for the detective challenge!!! Yupyup! (nods enthusiastically) Mean Setsu did indicate that she is female. The double swords attacker really is Tsukuyomi, and Eva did notice something odd about Setsuna and her other half. Hmn...at this point Furu cannot reveal yet whether everyone becomes a demon by pulling the sword…(butbutbut!!! Another good point for noticing that the flash was related to pulling the sword and connecting it to Secchan's demon half). Much Much thankies for the review!!! Furu is very happy that you noticed so much, and thank you for showing Furu the CD cover!!!

**Shinata-Riyoko**: Thanks for the review!!! Erm…(sweat drop) Setsuna is actually a girl, pretending to be a guy…Sorry for the confusion. (points to chapter three) The beginning chapters of the fic explains Secchan's reason for disguising as a guy.

**Hikari**: Gomen!!! (bows) Sorry for the evil cliffy…and for taking so long…andandand…(bows and hides). Thank You for the review!!! Hehe…Furu loves Mean Setsu too (though Secchan is awesome in her own way). Setsuna collapsed because of a reaction created when Kono-chan unsheathed the sword. As to the reason why…lots of hints will be given in this chapter…(and even more in the next)

**The Shiny Sword**: Thank You for the review!!! It was really really nice of you. Sorry for taking so long to update…Yupyup! Furu did mean for Setsuna to "accidentally" reveal that she is female. Butbutbut!!! Whether she really meant to say that…and if Konoka actually noticed it, will not be revealed until the next chapter. However…there are many hints in this chapter that might reveal the reason…

**Alix:** Thank You for the review!!! (sorry for the evil cliffy…I hope this chapter helps the confusion…erm...a bit...before revealing some of it soon…) Gomen for taking so long to update!!!

**Yashan-kun**: Ahh! You asked very good questions! (points for the detective challenge!!!) Yupyup. Furu did mean for Setsuna to reveal that she is female. (Btw…most of the 'oddities' that seem as careless mistakes or points forgotten to mention in the story may actually be intended hints…). Yay! You're the only one (at least, the only one who said it in the reviews…) to question who Evangeline was talking about when she was talking to Chachamaru. Though Furu can't reveal it just yet…I must say that the person she addressed would become important in around chapter twelve or thirteen. And a question that Furu thinks deserves two points in the detective challenge: Why is Secchan able to keep her cool this time without actually killing anyone? (nods) Mean Setsu is Setsuna's uncontrolled demon form. She is supposed to be deathly…yet seems very sensible and human in the last chapter. This point is one of the most important hints to gradually reveal the change in Mean Setsu. As for the reason why this change is taking place…(to be revealed soon). Thank You for your most observant review!!!

**mufujifi**: Gomen Gomen!!! I hope this chapter's ending wasn't that much of a cliffhanger…Sorry for the late update!!! And the evil cliffy!!! Thank You for the review!!! (bows)

**DarkRai:** Thank You for the kind review. Furu will never abandon my fics!!! (unless I am forced to…which in this case…Furu is forced to discontinue if Furu doesn't receive more than 25 reviews to show to mom…) Sorry for the cliffy!!! (hehe…I hope your questions were answered in this chapter…If not…there will be more answers in the next chapter…)

**Jisatsu:** (glomps) Thankiethankies for the review!!! Ehehe…gomen for the evil cliffy…butbutbut!! Furu is willing to give spoilers…(smiles) Furu will answer any questions you have to my utmost ability!!!

**C.** :Thank You for the review. I am very sorry for taking so long to update…Furu hopes that this chapter doesn't disappoint!!!

**ranakane-fan-gal**: Thanks for the review! Furu has to say that your very nice review helped encourage and inspire me lotslots, and I am very happy to hear that you enjoyed reading it (eh! Furu is greatly honored to know that this story is your favorite KonoSetsu story and that it had inspired you. Surely…there are many great KonoSetsu fic writers everywhere…and Furu's novice skills are not that much comparable). I am sure that you write very very well!!! But yes…school work is really important. Hmmn…depending on the length of the chapters…I can't be sure how many chapters there will be (we will be reaching the turning point- or middle- of the story in Chapter Eleven/Twelve…so there will probably be at least twenty something chapters to this story. Yes…Furu is a high school student. (ehehe…thanks for the really nice comments…but I am still quite a novice in writing, actually. Only started my first fic- which is _Half of a Soul _itself…since November of last year…). As for Furu's age…(smiles) Furu is eighteen (current high school student…but graduating soon)

**the-secret-ninja**: Thank You for the review. I am very sorry for the lateness of my updates…hmmn…as for Setsuna disguising as a boy- when Konoka will realize her as a girl….(smiles) it will be revealed quite soon. Eh! And thank you for the super nice PM…the geisha-thing is okay, actually…Furu didn't understand it that much…(yupyup! Ryuu really is a good person, ne?) Sorry for not replying to it…a lot of things happened…and….Sorry for kinda-mean response from Kazie-chan (Kazue), by the way.

**Kazie-chan**: Thank You for worrying about Furu…Butbutbut…please don't fight in the review section…(sobs) and Kazie-chan? Please don't let mom stop me from continuing my fics…(cries)

**Hikagi**: Thank You for the review. It made Furu really really happy. You are very nice. Furu will try hard to not disappoint!!!

**Kei: **Thank You for the review!!! Furu is very happy to receive such kind words from you, and I hope that I will not disappoint. (I'll try to update faster from now on, since summer vacation is almost here)

Chapter Nine has received the most reviews out of all the chapters so far. I am very happy because of this, and Thank You for all of your support.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. They both belong to Ken Akamatsu.**

Notes: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics. _Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_

**Chapter Ten:** _Sword Life_

"Secchan!"

The sword dropped to the ground beside them with a dull clatter, and Konoka knelt down beside the bleeding demon, taking Setsuna into her embrace.

"Secchan…Secchan!"

An amused laugh echoed into the air, and Konoka turned towards the source to see the double swords girl sheathing her two swords. The girl tied the two swords around her waist, then crouched beside the Konoe princess.

"Very well done! I've never really been able to injure Setsu-sempai as much as you have!" The girl giggled. "You must be quite powerful!"

"Who?" Konoka looked back and forth from the unconscious demon to their giggling former-attacker. "You knew Secchan?"

"My name is Tsukuyomi! Nice to meet you!" The girl bowed, and continued. "Of course I know Setsuna-sempai! We went to the shinmei-school together."

The Konoe heir blinked, confused.

"Then…why did you attack us?"

Tsukuyomi smiled.

"You should know, right? While Setsuna-sempai is my hero, Tsukuyomi knows it is her duty to rid Setsuna-sempai of the evil person that is taking over her mind."

A cough resounded from the demon resting on Konoka's lap, and they both turned to see Setsuna wincing slightly from the pain of the wounds.

"In other words, Tsuku-Kohai idols the other Setsuna, but hates me."

Setsuna turned her red eyes to the princess, reaching one shaking hand towards Konoka's cheeks and wiped a tear threatening to fall from the princess's eyes.

"Were you worried about me?" the demon whispered.

"You-!" Tsukuyomi stood up.

"Secchan!? Are you okay? What happened? I didn't mean to…I-"

"Shhh…" The demon placed one finger onto Konoka's lips, wincing once again, as fresh blood continued to flow from her wounds.

"It wasn't your fault. I'll explain to you what happened later. Now is not the right time." The demon attempted to stand, leaning onto Konoka's hold for support.

"Secchan, don't stand. You're hurt, and-"

"A few wounds are not enough to cause serious injury to me."

"But it should have!" Tsukuyomi frowned, and raised her two swords. "Why aren't you turning back into Setsuna-sempai after your blood has been drawn? Where is Setsuna-sempai? What have you done to him?"

The half-demon grinned. "I didn't say those wounds were not enough to cause injury to the other Setsuna, did I?"

Both Konoka and Tsukuyomi's eyes widened.

"What do you-!?"

Setsuna snickered. "In other words, dear Setsuna couldn't take the sword blast, and I've become dominant."

-----------

Her embrace of the chibis became increasingly tighter as the battle of the two shinmeiryuu students continued. She watched as Setsuna seemed to dodge Tsukuyomi's double swords easily. A quick jump to the right, a steady block with her hands and the Omnyou talismans…each and every move performed with swift accuracy, gaining more and more annoyance from the younger shinmei student each time the half demon's move to evade the swords was successful.

"Kono-chan! I can sense more demons quickly approaching. Your friends will soon find this place. When they arrive, you must leave with them. They will be able to protect you."

Another swing of double swords. Another quick dodge to the left. Yet Konoka could see that Setsuna was getting slower, getting weaker. Konoka could see precious blood flowing from the half demon's wounds.

Another thrust. This one hit its mark, and a gash formed on Setsuna's right shoulder.

"Secchan!" The Konoe princess exclaimed, releasing the chibis from her hold as she ran closer.

Behind her, the chibis whispered to each other.

---------

"Kono-chan. You have to leave. NOW!"

With a frown, Konoka gave ChibiSetsuna and ChibiKonoka a brief hug, then released them and turned towards her guardians. With a slight glance at Setsuna, Konoka sighed, and headed towards the direction of the Kansai temple, waving her hands to indicate to the Mahora Warriors to follow.

Both teams of Mahora warriors (Ayaka and Asuna's groups, along with the thousand master's son and the various chibi counterparts) had arrived at the river scene at the same time. Without much of an explanation, the Konoe heir had nodded reluctantly to the half demon's outcry, and lead her protectors away from the battle. The warriors followed her confusedly, shrugging their shoulders at each other as they watched her kneel down suddenly, use a length of torn cloth from her clothes to wrap something she had picked from the ground, and stand up once again.

She shook her head when they raised their eyebrows in silent questioning. Holding the securely bound object in tight embrace, she headed off once again, perplexed protectors closely behind.

"Konoe!

A call erupted from the area close to riverside, and they all turned to see the grinning face of Evangeline.

"Don't worry, kiddo. Setsuna will be fine. Go home."

Konoka smiled, about to speak, when a red haired girl stepped beside her.

"So you're nice after all, Eva-chan!"

The vampire's demeanor darkened immediately.

"Why you-!"

-------------

"What did you do to Setsuna-sempai!? Why aren't you turning back!?"

Deftly, uncontrolled Setsuna jumped backwards, avoiding the swinging weapons.

_If this continues, I'll be too tired to avoid the attacks. There must be a way to-_

A flash of dark magic between the two shinmei-students separated them momentarily from the close combat.

"Remember me?"

A proud voice echoed from behind, as both samurai girls stopped their current fight and turned to face a smirking Evangeline.

"Eva-chan." Setsuna teased, chuckling as Evangeline scowled.

"That's not nice! Even if you are Setsuna-sempai's master, you should know that it's not polite to interrupt during a sword fight!"

The half demon watched, slightly amused, as a vein seemed to appear on the dark mage's face when she turned to regard Tsukuyomi with glaring eyes. Evangeline whispered a few words, and a dozen strings flew towards Tsukuyomi, clasping into her glasses and pulling them away. With a deathly glare, the vampire sent the strings away, and they flew off into the forest, taking the pair of glasses- and poor Tsukuyomi- chasing after them.

"There. She should have known better then to challenge the puppet master!" Evangeline clapped her hands twice, then turned towards Setsuna.

The half demon grinned.

"What did you need to talk to me about, that made you need to send Tsukuyomi-kohai away so quickly?"

Evangeline took a few steps forward, eyeing Setsuna warily.

"Where is your sword, Setsuna? What did you do to it?"

The half demon gave an easy shrug. "Nothing you should worry about. It's gone."

Their distance closed in an instant, and the vampire's hands held clasped Setsuna's throat, her eyes boring into her disciple's.

"What do you mean, 'it's gone'? A good sword never leaves its master. Especially one like yours. The Tasogare no Arashi is no common sword to be past from generation to generation amongst the heirs to the demon throne. Without the sword, how will you claim-"

"Forget the sword."

"Tell me, Setsuna. Where is it? Only an extremely powerful person would be able to take the sword away from its master. The Tasogare no Arashi is living sword. It has a soul of it's own. It can never leave its master unless-"

"Forget the sword, I said! There is something I must do. And I'm willing to risk everything for it to succeed."

Setsuna's voice was calm, and her hands were strong as she tore the puppet master's hands away from her throat.

"Do you have any idea what would happen to you-?"

"I realize all the consequences of my actions. If you are worried about your disciple, then you should focus on finding a way to bring Setsuna back. Protect Setsuna from me and the risks I plan to take."

Evangeline turned to leave, eyes hidden underneath her blond hair. She stopped when she reached the head of the forest, her back still facing the half demon.

She did not attempt to face Setsuna as she spoke, her voice cold and firm.

"Fine. I suppose you don't need my help with the ones that are approaching, either."

She flew away from the riverside towards the forest, and promptly disappeared.

----------

"So you're the one we've been searching for. They told me to capture you alive."

Feigning carelessness, Setsuna pretended not to see the dark haired boy appearing from the forest, with more than a dozen high level demons close behind. Her head faced in a different direction, the demon heir closed her eyes as the wind blew through her hair.

"The name's Inugami Kotarou."

Setsuna smiled, crimson eyes still closed.

"Pay attention when we're talking to you! Or are you afraid to face us?"

The boy raised his fists, and jumped forward, intending for his punch to connect with the half demon's shoulders. Kotarou's eyes widened when his hands met thin air, and he spun around, searching for any trace of his opponent.

A few drops of blood fell onto the ground from a tree nearby, alerting the wolf-like boy. Setsuna was a few feet above him, white wings outstretched as the half demon landed onto the tree branch. Kotarou smirked, and signaled the demons behind him to start shooting arrows at their opponent.

_Argh!!! I can't let this go on much longer. I had planned to leave quickly unnoticed. Yet these wounds are giving me quite a disadvantage._

Setsuna flew higher to avoid the arrow onslaught, unaware that the enemy had managed to get behind her, about to send their weapons into the air, aimed towards her back.

-------

"Setsu-mmmphhhhh!!!"

ChibiSetsuna's arms flailed as she felt the other chibi cover her mouth. She stomped her feet, trying to shake her head and break free of the tight grasp.

"Mpppph!! Mppph Mmmmmpphhhh!!"

"Shhhh! We're not supposed to let those demons know that we're here!"

ChibiKonoka sighed and kept a tighter hold on ChibiSetsuna. "If you want me to release you, will you stay quiet?"

ChibiSetsuna nodded, her eyes wide and teary. She clung tightly to ChibiKonoka when the other chibi released hold.

"Butbutbut ChibiKono-chaaaaan!!! Setsuna is in danger! We need to help! We need to help!!!"

ChibiKonoka shook her head.

"We won't be able to help much. Besides, she's coming. I can feel it."

ChibiSetsuna tilted her head. " 'She's coming?' "

Giving ChibiKonoka's shirt a gentle tug, the smaller form of Setsuna smiled shyly.

"Weh? Uhm…who's coming?"

ChibiKono-chan shook her head dejectedly, her face in her hands.

"I give up."

Another tug on her shirt made the little Chibi turn towards ChibiSetsuna.

"Please please? Tell Chibi?"

A soft whimper. A pair of puppy-round eyes.

ChibiKonoka sighed.

"Do you remember what Mean Setsu told you to tell me?"

---------

Like an angel cloaked in white, the figure flew above the trees, clothes fluttering in the wind along with long, chocolate-colored hair. Gentle brownish black eyes glanced to and fro in search of something beneath, while her hands clutched a long thin sword that dazzled in the sunlight. Her face was veiled by a delicate white cloth from the below the eyes and downwards (similar to ninja-style), yet beauty could be recognized from the graceful features hinted behind the threads.

Suddenly catching sight of what she had been searching for, the figure flew downwards, like a butterfly descending gracefully upon the sweetest of flowers.

"Careful!" White-robed maiden's voice, pleasant as melodious song of heavenly harps, rang into the air.

A flash of the sword. Two demons fell from the air.

Setsuna twisted around to see the maiden giggle. "You look like you would need some help."

-----------

Deeper inside the forest, hidden behind the branches of countless trees, Evangeline stood amongst the shadows watching the maiden's sword light up the treetops as the girl battled the demons alongside Setsuna.

The vampire narrowed her golden eyes.

"The legendary Yuunagi shines once again after thousands of years of disappearance. What are you planning, Setsuna? Who is the girl fighting beside you? Be cautious, my student. For if demon myth holds true, then it has been said that the wielder of Yuunagi will one day slay Tasogare no Arashi's master. Be very careful, Setsuna. For she has the power to destroy you."

-----------

End.

**A/N**: Many secrets have been addressed in this chapter, and many more would be revealed in the next. I hope everyone enjoyed the story thus far, as we begin to reach the turning point in Chapter Eleven. Please, if you have had even the slightest satisfaction in reading my stories…please aid this hopeless fiction writer in her desperate attempt to continue writing fiction.

PLEASE REVWIEW!!!

**Note on Tsukuyomi:**

Tsukuyomi is a rather interesting character to characterize. Her obsessive ness over Setsuna, and her need of eyeglasses make her very cute. (Furu doesn't think that she would affect the KonoSetsu relationship any, since her cute obsession towards Setsuna seemed to lean more towards admiration than romantic love or the desire to claim Setsuna as her own.) Though she did not get to do much in this chapter, she will play an important part in future chapters…(and of course…no worries! Tsukuyomi is not here to break the KonoSetsu relationship, though, her relationship with Konoka -yes Furu meant Konoka, not Setsuna (hinthinthint)- might prove to be quite interesting…)

**Notes on the swords:**

**Yuunagi**: meaning- evening calm. The mysterious maiden currently wields this sword. (Where did she come from????)

**Tasogare no Arashi**: meaning- twilight tempest . This had been Setsuna's demon sword, given to her by her father. This sword is currently missing. (Or is it?)

(name and definition thanks to Ryuu. Thank You Thank You Thank You for helping me with the Japanese!!!)

Next Chapter on _Half of a Soul_: _Awakened Light_

(at least…I hope there is a next chapter…if Furu survives through the challenge of 25 reviews…please please please…help me!!!!!)

What is the secret between the two swords? Who is the young mysterious maiden who'd come to Setsuna's aid? Did Konoka and the Mahora Warriors get back to the temple safely? Why didn't Konoka mention anything about hearing Mean Setsu use "her" to address Setsuna? Next Chapter…many mysteries revealed at last! Gramps continues with his plans…and more Chibi troubles!!!


	11. Awakened Light

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N**: Thank you for helping Furu pass mom's challenge. I am really really really grateful for everyone's help (hugs). And Furu owes a big apology to everyone for updating late yet again…(had been murdered by AP exams…and then some personal problems…) butbutbut…I hope that you've enjoyed my upload of _Darknight Encounters _while waiting for this chapter to be finished? Longer chapter this time, as a thank you to everyone!

**Explanations for Chapter Ten:**

After the odd incident with the sword lighting up, Setsuna emerges, bleeding. While Konoka rushes to embrace the fallen half-demon, Tsukuyomi approaches and comments on how glad she is that Konoka had managed to injure Setsuna, whom she calls her sempai. As Konoka tries to rid herself of this confusion, Mean Setsu interrupts, telling the princess that Tsukuyomi hates Mean Setsu, but likes Setsuna. Dark Setsuna also tells the two girls that Setsuna is gone, and uncontrolled Setsuna has become dominant.

Angered by the news that the sempai she admires had been overtaken by Mean Setsu-san, Tsukuyomi attacks Setsuna. When the Mahora Warriors arrive at the scene, Setsuna told Konoka to leave, sensing that more demons will arrive. Konoka leaves.

Evangeline disrupts the battle between Setsuna and Tsukuyomi by throwing the younger girl's glasses away so that Setsuna would be able to talk to the vampire without interruptions. Eva asks her student what happened to her sword, but Setsuna refuses to answer. Slightly angered, Eva leaves her student when a group of demons approach.

Kotarou is introduced into the scene, leading some demons to capture Setsuna. As they battle, ChibiSetsuna and ChibiKonoka hide in the bushes. ChibiSecchan attempts to help her larger form, but the other Chibi stops her, saying that someone is coming to help.

A white-clad maiden arrives to help Setsuna fight the demons and Kotarou. Eva watches from the shadows, recognizing that the sword this mysterious girl holds is Yuunagi. Worried, Evangeline recites a part of demon prophecy, in which the wielder of Yuunagi will one day slay the wielder of the demon sword (who is Setsuna).

**Explanation to the swords:**

Setsuna wields the sword named Tasogare no Arashi, a fact I have tried to keep hidden since the beginning of this story by calling it "the sword" and "the demon sword" throughout instead of using its name. (lol…I hope it builds more mystery this way? Unless there is a typo, I've tried to not reveal this name, nor mentioned Yuunagi). Secrets on why the sword reacted when Konoka unsheathed it will be revealed in future chapters.

As the earlier chapters have hinted (however slightly), this sword was given to Setsuna by her father as the symbol of the heir to the demon throne. This sword not only shares a special connection with the half demon, but is sought by the demons attacking Setsuna as well (which is why Setsuna gave the sword to Konoka in chapter five when the demons attacked; Konoka returned the sword to a confused Setsuna in Chapter six).

Yuunagi is the sword wielded by the mysterious angelic maiden. Much is yet to be known about her and her powers, but as Evangeline had correctly assumed, she is has as much power as Setsuna. Demon prophecy declares that the wielder of Yuunagi be the one to slay the wielder of the Tasogare no Arashi, as one is a demon sword, while the other is a heaven sword (more explanations to this and the prophecy in future chapters). So what was Setsuna thinking, fighting alongside someone who has the potential to destroy her? (again, more to be revealed in future chapters)

**Reviews Replies for Chapter Ten:**

Thank You for all of the reviews everyone!!! Furu is very sorry to say that review replies for this chapter will be posted in my profile (in about one or two days), and then later, in Chapter Twelve's update. Furu knows that there is no excuse for not posting review replies on this chapter, especially after everyone had helped me so much…However, I also believe that since everyone had taken their precious time to review, I should take my time to review to each and everyone of the reviews I received properly- spending more time to thank each and everyone properly. But then…as Furu is quite a slow person, it would take longer to update as well…so after much thought, I have decided to update first, and post the review replies in my profile (and later also in Chapter Twelve's update). Please know that Furu is very grateful for everyone's help. And I am very very sorry for taking so long to update, and post review replies.

Special Thanks to Jisatsu for inspiring for the fight in the mist. Also thanks to Lee-chan, for the coughpervertedpartcough, Furu had been trying to think of a way to present the chaos Chamo and the Chibis would be causing, and Lee-chan helped give ideas for much of this part…

**Warning: slight perversion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Negima nor Love Hina. They both belong to Ken Akamatsu. I do not own the kissing idea either, it's from Ayashi no Ceres.**

**Notes**: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics. _Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_. Anyone else's thoughts (it should be evident depending on the scene) are in _//italics//_

**Chapter Eleven: **_Awakened Light_

The demons approached from every side, aiming their arrows at Setsuna and the maiden alongside her. At Kotarou's orders, the demons released their bows, unleashing their arrows at the two. Setsuna jumped to dodge the arrows, then with a quick glance at the white-robed maiden, took two omnyou talismans and threw them into the air. A loud blast resounded across the forest, and from the two talismans, a thick white mist began to spread. The brown-haired maiden turned towards Setsuna and nodded, vanishing into the haze.

The attackers stared at the scene before them, confused. Frustrated, they charged towards the weaponless Shinmeiryuu student, unsheathing their swords and intending to draw blood. Setsuna merely smirked, crossing her arms while they leapt forward. A slash ripped into the air behind the charging demons, and they began to fall, one by one.

Kotarou growled and launched forward, clawed arms catching the half demon's shoulders from behind. As sharp claws met flesh, a startled cry echoed amongst the mist.

_// What kind of guy has thin shoulders like this? And I can swear that cry sounded like a girl…What's with this guy? Yet he's supposed to be the heir to the demon throne? What a joke.//_

A sudden gash upon his back caused him to release his hold, and he turned, to find that his foe had disappeared along with the half demon. Kotarou focused his sharp eyes into the mist, catching a glimpse of long, dark hair.

_//Was that Setsuna? Or was it the sword girl who fought alongside him?…Damn it, this is confusing. If he wasn't the demon heir, I would have suspected him as a girl!//_

Sensing movement behind him, Kotarou was about to turn, when he spotted the half demon standing before him. With a small grin, he raised his right arm, about to attack Setsuna. As was expected, Setsuna seemed ready for his attack, holding two omnyou charms, one in each hand. Calmly the half demon waited for Kotarou's attacks to make contact.

Yet at the last possible moment, Kotarou jumped, and twisted behind, sending a blast of energy into the trees. Caught by surprise, the hidden occupant amongst the branches slipped, crashing towards the ground and the awaiting Inugami below.

Within the blink of an eye, Setsuna's wings had spread, and she darted across in front of Kotarou, reaching the fallen victim before he could. She carried the maiden on her back, with one of the angel's hands holding onto her shoulders and one hand swinging Yuunagi behind her.

With one last mighty swing of the sword by the angel, and a leap by the half-demon, the two disappeared above the treetops, far from the enemy's line of sight.

-------

Hidden amongst the shadowed trees, Evangeline followed her disciple and the mysterious girl on Setsuna's back. She watched as they found a secluded place to land, and was about to advance towards them when she felt two tiny pairs of arms cling around her waist. The vampire raised her hands, gathering her dark magic to destroy the attackers.

"W-wait!!! Master Eva-chan!!! Waitwait!!!"

Eva's eyebrows twitched.

"Get off me, you idiot!"

ChibiSetsuna pouted and released her hold. "But Master Eva-chan!!! We're supposed to go back to the temple!!! "

Turning towards where Setsuna and Yuunagi's owner should have been, the puppet master cursed under her breath.

_// Smart move, kid….Sending the chibis to distract me so you can escape. But I swear, I'll find out what you are planning, Setsuna.//_

-------

"They won't find us here. Even your master had been diverted from following us. Let's rest here for now. You've lost too much blood."

As they collapsed against the tree, Setsuna leaned upon the white-robed maiden's shoulders, a smirk evident on the half demon's face.

"So you're worried about me after all."

The maiden's eyes widened. "That's not. Se-"

Setsuna chuckled, placing one finger upon the maiden's lips to silence her.

"-Shhh. You're quite powerful, aren't you?" Setsuna moved closer, dark crimson eyes boring into the younger girl's chocolate orbs.

"The wound is gone, I see."

The half demon smiled, glancing at the other girl's arm.

"And you don't seem tired from all the magic you've used, either. I should be careful, as we're destined to battle each other someday."

Setsuna's face was close, a mere breath away.

"But I know your weakness…I know how to tear that veil away…"

The maiden's cheeks flushed as she felt Setsuna caressing it, pulling down the cloth that covered half of the angel's face. She closed her eyes, as the half demon bent closer…ever closer, as if about to k-

"S-Se-"

The angel gasped, as the half demon's weight fell completely on her. Her eyes opened, landing upon Setsuna's unconscious form, the half demon's head fallen against her shoulders. With a soft sigh, she raised one hand to pet the Shinmei student's raven hair.

"For a moment there, I thought you were going to kiss me."

She stood up, holding Setsuna in her arms.

"But I didn't pull back, didn't care…"

Embracing the demon tighter, the maiden twirled Setsuna's hair, watching her curiously, as a child would.

"I think…I think I've fallen in love with you."

She smiled, sadly, as if in pain. "Is it too late to tell you? Have you focused your attention elsewhere?…We'll battle each other one day, you said. I pray that the day would never come. For now, though, I'll bring you back to the temple…"

With one last look at the half demon's unconscious form, the maiden veiled herself once again, and flew off in the direction of the temple.

-------

ChibiSetsuna and ChibiKonoka stood before the Konoemon, watching him pace from left to right, then vise versa.

"The Yuunagi wielder brought Setsuna-kun back, didn't she?"

The chibis nodded.

"And now my grand daughter is taking care of Setsuna-kun?"

Once again, the chibis nodded as one.

"Nothing happened between my granddaughter and Setsuna-kun, you said? No way for me to call for an immediate wedding?"

Konoemon rubbed his beard, hoping for another pair of nods. The chibis shook their heads.

With a mischievous gleam in his eyes, the headmaster beaconed to the chibis closer with a quick wave of his hand.

"You two want them to be together as much as I do, don't you?"

The chibis smiled.

"Do what you want, I'll keep one eye closed tonight. As long as you can guarantee me a grand-son-in-law tomorrow morning, I'll consider the kidnap as never having existed." With that said, the old mage turned away, waving for the chibis to leave.

Once outside, ChibiSetsuna tugged on the other Chibi's shirt. "Ne, Chibi Kono-chaaan. What does that mean?"

ChibiKonoka grinned, and rubbed her hands. "It means that he is leaving it up to us to cause all the trouble we need in order to bring his granddaughter together with Setsuna."

ChibiSecchan frowned, confused. "Butbutbut!-"

"No buts! They love each other, ne? It's up to us to help them."

ChibiSetsuna tilted her head, but followed the other chibi as they flew towards Konoka's room. A snigger from behind stopped them, and they turned to see three figures walk towards them.

"Is someone planning a love match, I hear? If so…we can help…"

-----------

Dark Setsuna awoke to find that the sky outside had already turned dark, and Konoka had fallen asleep against the bed. The half demon smiled, and draped a blanket upon the princess's frail shoulders, carefully, as to not waken the sleeping beauty.

Despite the effort, however, Konoka stirred from her light slumber.

"Secchan?" She rubbed her eyes, and yawned, stretching one arm towards the ceiling as she attempted to rid herself of sleepiness.

Setsuna chuckled at such cute behavior, and reached one hand to ruffle the princess's hair. Before Konoka could react to the affectionate gesture, Setsuna had turned away.

"Rest, Kono-chan. You must be very tired." Setsuna's voice was soft, as she walked towards the door to grasp on the doorknob. "How long have I been-" The half demon paused.

She turned the doorknob once again, and pushed.

Nothing. The door was locked from the outside.

Konoka giggled. "We've been locked in here for at least three hours. Gramps is up to something, it seems."

Setsuna frowned, and walked towards the windows to check if they could be opened.

"This is bad." The demon muttered, tugging on the window. "To kidnap you is one thing, but spending a night alone in one room…Your reputation might be-"

A sob could be heard at the end of the room. Setsuna froze, her hand still on the window frame.

"Everything you told me before…about you loving me…everything was a lie, wasn't it? You've been trying to avoid me. Do you care about reputation that much? Were you close to me before because…" her voice drifted off, and Konoka bowed her head, choco-eyes hidden under dark hair, and hands clutched to the blanket around her shoulders tightly.

Setsuna laughed, dryly, as she focused her black orbs onto the sobbing princess.

"It's only proper, isn't it? You don't love me in the same way you love my lighter half. Besides-"

"You know it's not like that anymore." Konoka's voice shook, and Setsuna thought she could see tears in the other girl's eyes as she raised her head up to catch the half demon's ruby orbs with her own.

In spite of herself, Setsuna walked closer, slowly reaching one hand to caress Konoka's cheeks.

It was wet to her touch, and Setsuna grimaced, closing her eyes.

"What should I do? Now that you've…you know my secret, don't you?"

Konoka's eyes widened, but she looked away, breaking eye contact.

"I…"

Setsuna smiled, gently pushing Konoka's cheeks so the princess faced her.

"I've always thought it odd, how your Chibi addresses me as 'she'. A chibi's mind-link with its master allows complete knowledge to be transferred, after all. Then after that battle…" Setsuna paused, as if to swallow a sob threatening to emerge.

"After the battle…when I used 'she' to address my lighter half, you weren't surprised by it. You didn't point it out to me, didn't question me. And I knew…I knew that you knew…" the half demon broke off, walking away from the bed.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Setsuna's waist from behind, and she could feel the princess nuzzling on her back.

"By the many, many times you've carried me…did you think I wouldn't have noticed? But…it never was a problem…that could never keep me away from you. Even now…even now…when you've become more dominant than normal Setsuna…I still…"

Setsuna twisted behind, grasping the other girl's hands in her own. She gazed at the other girl searchingly, for any doubt, any hesitation. There was none.

Konoka giggled, pulling her hands out of the demon's grasp, then swung both arms around Setsuna's neck.

"I love you. Both of you. All of you."

Setsuna smiled, leaning closer to the little mistress.

"Do you want to know another secret?" she whispered, breathily into Konoka's ears.

"As long as you remain loving me…loving Setsuna. All of Setsuna controlled and uncontrolled…you can turn me back anytime you wish. Even without the sword."

Konoka's eyes were puzzled. "How?"

Setsuna raised one hand to capture the princess's chin, pulling it gently closer.

"Have you ever heard of the power of the maiden's kiss?"

"Sec-" Konoka's eyes drifted to a close, as she felt the distance between them shorten.

"Let's see if it's true."

-----------

ChibiSetsuna watched from a small hole in the window, waving wildly to ChibiKonoka as the larger forms of themselves fell onto the floor of the room, unconscious.

"ChibiKono-chaaan!!!"

ChibiKonoka laughed, pulling a long tube away from the room's air duct.

"Don't worry. We're just blowing sleeping mist into the room. They'll wake up by tomorrow morning."

"Right-O! Chibi ane-san." The chibis turned, to see an ermine and two young Mahora Warriors approach the door.

"Did you get all the supplies we needed?" ChibiKonoka whispered.

The ermine nodded. "Don't worry. You just take care of them, make sure they don't wake up. These ane-sans and I can take care of the sound effects."

Together, the group of two chibis, two Mahora Warriors, and an ermine, cautiously snuck into the room.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Ane-san?" The ermine chuckled, as the two chibis began to help arrange their masters on the bed.

Fuuka and Fumika snickered.

"You know if we do this they would never be able live the way they used to."

The ermine had a mischievous gleam in his eyes, as he snickered. "Don't worry, I bet Konoka-san and Konoemon-sama would like it. And I have just the materials to do it, too. Voice changing pills!"

Fuuka and Fuumika nodded, while ChibiSetsuna paused, frowning.

The other chibi reached over, poking Setsuna's smaller form in the stomach.

"Weh!" ChibiSetsuna jumped.

"He's right. This way, the demons wouldn't doubt Setsuna's gender anymore. Konoka would testify for that. Besides, it's the best way to get them together." Chibi Konoka whispered.

ChibiSecchan pouted, but continued helping ChibiKonoka pull the unconscious half demon onto the bed.

Chamo handed the pills to the twins, one each.

"Now, make sure that the whole mansion hears it. On second thought, make sure that only the Mahora Warriors, the Dean, and any wandering demons here it. We wouldn't want the guards or the servants to gossip."

"But wouldn't the Dean stop us if he hears of it? It would be like ruining the reputation of his granddaughter."

"Nah, he'd jump at the chance of arranging the engagement between Konoka and Setsuna. He knows that he can make Setsuna 'take the responsibility' by forcing him to marry his granddaughter."

"Now, let us begin. Make sure that Konoka and her lover over there are both asleep."

-----(Warning: slight Perverted ness)-----

(Fuuka begins speaking in Setsuna's voice)

"Wait, Kono-chan. Don't leave me. Not tonight, not ever."

(Fumika blushes, but continues, in Konoka's voice)

"I'm here, Secchan."

"Machine stimulating kissing sounds, activated!" Chamo exclaimed, trying to keep his snickers down.

"Kono-chan, Let me prove my love to you."

A loud kick on the door could be heard, and the conscious occupants inside the room jumped. The door was kicked open, revealing a blushing Asuna, followed by Negi, who held both of his hands before his eyes.

"Asuna-san! We shouldn't interrupt them like this." Negi bowed, hands still covering his eyes.

"E-excuse us!!! W-we were just…I was just looking for Chamo-kun…"

Asuna sighed, and warily looked around the room to see Konoka and Setsuna both sleeping soundly on the bed. Fuuka ran over to close the door.

"Ah ha! I knew something was fishy about this. Mmmph!"

Chamo wrapped his tail around Asuna's mouth, attempting to stop her from speaking. Waving his hands, he motioned for to the twins to continue.

(Fumika in Konoka's voice)

"Secchan!"

Asuna- with Chamo still preventing her from talking- growled, and began to chase the twins around the room. Hearing the raucous around him, Negi peeks from behind his fingers and sweat drops.

Chamo snickered, rubbing his paws together, tail still around Asuna's mouth. The sounds the three girls are making seem to fit according to his plans.

Fuuka grinned on the other side of the room, avoiding Asuna's tackles.

(Fuuka in Setsuna's voice)

"(moans) Kono-chan."

A rustle of clothing resounded from the room, as Asuna pulled on the table cloth by accident as she aims for grabbing the twins. Then a 'thump' as she tackled down Fumika.

Another rustle of clothing could be heard, as Fuuka waved a blanket to taunt Asuna.

Asuna jumped once again, successfully tackling Fuuka this time, and began to tie the blanket around Fuuka's mouth.

(Fumika in Konoka's voice)

"Ohh, Secchan."

Waving one hand, Asuna motioned to Negi to stop Fumika as she continued to tie the blanket around Fuuka's mouth. She pulled Chamo from around her neck and threw him towards the "Kissing-Sound Stimualtor", knocking it onto the ground and breaking it.

Negi sighed, beginning to chant a spell to catch Fumika. Arms made of wind suddenly appeared to bind her.

"S-Stop it! That tickles!!!" (Fumika still in Konoka's voice)

Negi sweat dropped, while Asuna begins to bind Fumika, Fuuka, and Chamo together with a rope.

"Now, will you behave? Keep quiet, and we'll deal with you in the morning."

Pulling upon the rope, Asuna ushered Negi and the three trouble makers out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Hidden from view, ChibiKonoka giggled.

"Did you get the recording done, ChibiSecchan?"

ChibiSetsuna nodded, and tilted her head.

"Why do we need to record this, Chibi Kono-chan?"

Konoka's smaller form grinned, taking the tape in her hands.

"We need it as proof for the headmaster."

-----(Next Morning)---

Setsuna stirred awake, trying to clear her head, and find out why there was such raucous outside her room. She sat up, to find a pair of eyes boring into her own. A pair of eyes very close to her own.

"Ahhhh!!"

Konoka giggled, as she watched Setsuna's raven orbs dilate, a dark blush beginning appear on the half demon's face, as Setsuna jumped.

_/ I like Secchan when she is like this. But I like uncontrolled Secchan too./_

Giggling yet again, Konoka sat up and raised her hands, stretching them. "Good morning, Secchan."

She was answered with a deep flush upon the half demon's face.

_W-what is happening? The last thing I remember…we were fighting some demons…and then Chibi flew over, unsheathing my sword…_

Setsuna turned to the girl sitting beside her.

_What did I do afterwards? What did…_

A loud crack echoed from the door, and it burst open. Konoemon walked in, followed by an army of seventeen Mahora Warriors.

"My, my! What have we walked into?" The headmaster rubbed his beard.

Konoka and Setsuna looked at each other.

"This calls for an immediate wedding, I say!" Konoemon chuckled, grinning mischievously.

"W-wha? I-" Setsuna stuttered.

"Then the odd sounds we all heard yesterday was real!!!" Makie squealed.

"W-Wait!!! What just-"

"Are you planning to not take the responsibility for what you have done?" There was an odd gleam in the headmaster's eyes, and the warriors all stepped back.

Setsuna gulped. "But I-"

"You know, boys these days, never taking responsibility for what they've done."

"I-"

"That's it. You must marry her."

"I- We didn't- "

ChibiKonoka flew behind the Mahora warriors, waving to her larger form, and pointing to the flushed half demon.

Konoka giggled, and nodded, leaning over to Setsuna, and giving the startled Shinmei student a tight hug.

"It's okay. You promised, Secchan. You said you'd take care of me before we-"

Setsuna froze. "I-I did? Oh. Wait…Wha…WHAT???"

The demon's formerly flushed face paled, and Setsuna fainted.

Konoemon ushered the warriors outside to prepare for the wedding, leaving Konoka sitting alone on the bed, with Setsuna out cold on her lap.

Pushing back a stray strand of raven hair from the half demon's face, Konoka giggled.

"-before we were both knocked unconscious by gramp's sleeping mist."

------

End.

**A/N: **ehehe…I can't believe I just wrote that…Furu's first attempt at perversion-kinda…with lots of help from Lee-chan…I hope it wasn't that bad? I hope it didn't disappoint!! (bows) and sorry for the odd happenings in this chapter…ehehe…Once again, thank you for the reviews (hugs)

**Notes on this chapter:**

Konoka had known that Setsuna was a girl all along (just when she found out will be revealed soon, as it also is a hint to yet another secret). After the battle at demon camp, Setsuna had purposely used 'she' at the very end to address herself, to see if it would invoke any reaction from Konoka. Before then, Setsuna had noticed that ChibiKonoka uses 'she' when talking about Setsuna. A chibi and master are connected by mind link, so uncontrolled Setsuna came to suspect that Konoka already knows. Konoka's lack of reaction strengthens this fact. (**hint**: see chapter nine, the part where ChibiKonoka is talking to ChibiSetsuna- and uses 'she' to address Setsuna)

Just what happened to Setsuna's sword? Who is this mysterious maiden, with Yuunagi in her hands? What is her relationship with Setsuna? All will be revealed soon. Muchmuch troubles will arrive to threaten Konoka and Setsuna, however, I hope throughout all this, their love will grow and mature…strengthen over time.

**Next Chapter**: _Wedding Crisis_

Just as Konoka and Setsuna had both admitted that they love each other, Konoemon jumped in and is making Setsuna take the responsibility for (ahemahem)sleeping with his grand daughter. Is a wedding inevitable between Kono and Setsu? In addition, what chaos may result, now that Setsuna can be switched back and forth between controlled and not controlled not only by sword- but by Konoka's kisses? Will Setsuna's sword appear any time soon? Who is the mysterious maiden wielding Yuunagi?


	12. Wedding Crisis

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N: **Furu is sorry for taking so long to update. I actually finished writing this chapter a while ago, but there were some problems…gomen. It seems…more and more, I become helpless with everything around me. Weh…Thank you for your kind words (reviews)…really. It helps me continue, knowing that at least Furu has a purpose…(even if it should be such a small goal as to be able to finish writing my fics before anything else happens).

**Explanations for Chapter Eleven:**

Kotarou and his army of demons surrounded Setsuna and the maiden, attacking them with arrows. Signaling to Setsuna, the maiden threw two omnyou talismans into the air, and disappeared while the other demons came towards the samurai. Invisible from the enemy's sight, the maiden was able to help the half demon attack their opponent, yet Kotarou was able to sense where the maiden was, and was about to attack her. Setsuna flew forward, grabbing the other girl and they escaped.

Meanwhile, Eva was still trying to follow Setsuna- wanting more knowledge on what the half demon was planning. While following Setsuna, however, she was distracted by ChibiSetsuna and ChibiKonoka, thus losing sight of the half demon and her companion.

The maiden and Setsuna stop beneath a tree, where it is revealed that Mean Setsu knows who the mysterious girl is. They engage in a long conversation, until Setsuna faints from fatigue. The maiden reveals that she had fallen in love with Setsuna- as she realized that she could not turn away when she thought the samurai was about to kiss her. She questions whether Setsuna loves her, then brings the half demon back to the temple.

The scene switches to Konoemon talking to the two chibis, as they plan to do a matchmaking for the two. Konoemon asks the chibis to carry out their plan that night, while he pretends not to know their mischief until it is too late.

Meanwhile, Setsuna awakens to find herself locked in the same room with Konoka. The half demons tries to leave the room, when Konoka began to sob, asking if the samurai really loved her and why Setsuna is avoiding her. Setsuna reveals that she knows Konoka already figured that the half demon is a girl (because ChibiKonoka knows, and because Konoka did not respond when she hinted that she was a girl)…and that Setsuna thought Konoka would not like her because of it.

Konoka hugs her, telling her that she loves both Secchan, whatever and whoever Setsuna may be. The half demon also reveals to her princess that she could be switched from Mean Setsu and normal Setsuna just by Konoka kissing her- as long as Konoka remains loving her. They kiss, then fall unconscious.

Outside the room, ChibiSetsuna and ChibiKonoka are spying on the couple (and the story reveals that they had released a sleeping potion on the unsuspecting couple). With Chamo and the twins volunteering to help, and using voice changing pills- the group did a voice acting play to fool the people sleeping in the temple that it was Setsuna and Konoka speaking.

Asuna bursts into the room with Negi behind her, suspecting something going on. Upon seeing Konoka and Setsuna unconscious on the bed, she attempted to help them by trying to stop the twins (yet instead helping the twins without meaning to).

Asuna finally captures the twins and ties them up, thinking that all would be well the next morning. However, the Setsuna wakes up the next day to find Konoka on her bed, and Konoemon with his warrior army behind him, declaring that the half demon marry his granddaughter. Overwhelmed, the still-tired-and-not-fully-recovered-from-injury-demon fainted…

**Review Replies for Chapter Ten:**

Thank you for your help and for the reviews, everyone!! (hugs)

**Kei:** Thank You for the review. I am really happy to know that you love the stories. Furu will try to update each story as soon as possible.  
**RyuKaze:** Thank You for the review. hehe...I do tend to do lots of cliffies...Gomen...but I hope Furu's stories will continue to be interesting to you? ehehe...I am glad to hear that you've enjoyed reading it so far...(Furu is actually really nervous and not confident about my writings).  
**Xiao:** Thank You for the review!!! I hope Furu doesn't disappoint  
**Secchan:** Thank You for the review. Now that everyone has been so kind to help Furu overcome mom's challenge, Furu will never discontinue my stories. Thank You.  
**Ryuuen:** Thankies for the review. (smiles)...and thank you for the name too...Furu asked you about it...nearly half a year ago? ehehe...the identity of the lady will be revealed soon and Kotarou will play a very important role.  
**tiff:** Thank You for the review. yupyup Yuunagi has been revealed. (Furu kinda...tried to keep Yuunagi from appearing before ch. 10)  
**Agent-Ayu:** Thank You for the review. ah! and please no gomen. Furu is very very glad to see you again.  
**Eternityhero:** Thank You for the review, and the comments. Furu is a really really novice writer, and I'm hoping to improve my writing by writing fanfics. Your comments are very helpful, and I thank you. (Furu will try to improve the dialogues and such)...it's not really mom's fault, actually. She is just very overprotective of me...and Furu is at fault for having such a low self esteem. (though I didn't mind what happened…)  
**nanashi:** Thank You for the review. heheehhh! it really would be wonderful if it could turn into a comic...xx but...Furu's fics might be too long...  
**Nana the Dwarf:** Thank You for the review. Hehe I hope this new chapter doesn't disappoint  
**Meru:** Thank You for the review. Furu is very happy to receive such kind words.  
**Scuba Miffin:** Thank You for the review. ehehe with such kindness from everyone, Furu is now able to continue to write.  
**Shatin:** Thank You for the review...hehe Furu thinks that the chibis are cute too(hehe...though Chibi Kono is a bit too serious, maybe?)  
Thank You for the review hehe with just kindness from everyone in helping Furu, I can truly say that this story will not be discontinued.  
**Agent Klaus:** Thank You for the review Furu is very happy to hear such kind words. Ah, and I am writing other fics (while continuing this story).  
**toyatometesu:** Thank You for the review ehehe More KonoSetsu shall be given!! (sends more chapters and stories)  
**Renn:** Thank You for the review and, ah...s'okay if you don't review(just...maybe when you have time please send Furu a few words?)  
**xXxLiQuiD FaNtAsYxXx:** Thank You for the review ah, Furu will not stop writing (unless something really bad happens...but mom is okay with me writing now, so Furu won't stop writing)

**Anonymous:** Thank you for your review. (smiles) It makes Furu happy to here such kind encouragement.

**viximon:** Ahh! Thank you for your review! Hehe yupyup, Kono-chan is up to something. Ehe…and the Yuunagi weilder is kinda scary…but no worries! Half of a Soul will have a happy ending.

**MangaMan: **Thankies for the review!! Furu appreciates your help lotslots

**PSI:** Ah! You must be one of Ryuu's friends. (smiles) Thank you for your help. Ehh! Furu promises to keep writing.

**Rachelle:** Thank you for the review!! Hehe, Furu is very thankful for your help.

**ph3ar tOoshies: **Thank you for the review! Ehehe…Furu's mom is…kinda too worried about Furu's low self esteem…and she doesn't trust the internet much much. Gomen for the troubles…(smiles and bows) but thank you for helping Furu.

**Kira-Proxy:** Thank you for the review (bows) Furu appreciates it lotslots!

**das dude:** Thank you for helping Furu, and for the review (smiles)

**TheCatgirlMe:** Thank you for the review!! I am very happy to receive such encouragement. (bows)

**Sonja Arashi:** Thank you for your kind words! (smiles) Furu will work harder on the chibi characters (hehe…actually they're my favorite…but it's hard portraying them sometimes)

**kesshin320:** Thanks for the review. Hehe Furu will keep the story going (smiles)

**Hmmm: **Thankies for the review. Hehe…secret secret. Konoka is up to something though…

**Lupin Drake:** Thank you for such nice words. (smiles) hehe Setsuna's blush is really cuute

**yashan-kun: **Thank you very much for your review (smiles) ah…you are so kind to Furu…I didn't think I would be able to continue this story. Hehe yes, Konoka knew all along that Setsuna is a girl. (ah…just when she found out will be revealed later) Eva-chan knows Setsuna is planning something…and she is trying to find out just what. Secretsecret on whether yuunagi will destroy Secchan (smiles) hehe…the mysterious girl doesn't have wings, actually- but she can fly. As for the whereabouts of Setsuna's sword…(smiles) that will be revealed soon. Hehe (Ahhh! And you've noticed something in your questions that is very important to the story…)

**Panda: **Thank you for the review. Furu really appreciates your help (bows)

**Bishimimou:** (hugglesclings) Thankies for the review!! (smiles) I'm always happy to see you in the reviews (hugs) thank you for helping Furu

**RAGN:** Thank you for the review. Ah, Furu will try to write more (smiles)

**Tikigod784:** Thank you for the review. Ah, there was nothing that bad, actually. It's just…Furu has always had not-so-good- esteem…and mom is just being (a bit too) over protective of me again…she doesn't trust the internet much much, and I can't help but obey to whatever she tells me to.

**Hikari: **(hugs) Thank you for the review!! (smiles) Furu missed you lotslotslots too..ahh! Maybe I'll be able to go on msnm again soon. Thank you for your encouragements.

**kiyoi yakusoku: **Thank you for the review! Furu appreciates and is thankful for it lotslots (smiles)

**Sephireth-Hopper: **Thankies for the review!! (bows) Furu will try really hard not to disappoint.

**H.H: **Thank you for the review! (smiles) Ah…and gomen for taking so long to thank everyone…

**IcarusFalling:** Thank you for the review! (smiles) It was really nice…and inspired Furu lots. Hehe…Furu can't really answer those questions (secret secret) But you're really close…

**The Shiny Sword:** Thank you very much for the review (smiles) hmmn…Secchan hasn't been using Yuunagi since the beginning of the story…(hehe…Furu called her sword the demon sword, or just the sword- leaving the name out) Setsuna didn't die, she but she became non-dominant, because of the injury. She returned after she was healed though. Hehe the woman in white is a mysterious person who is weilding Yuunagi, said to be the sword that will 'destroy' the wielder of the Tasogare no Arashi. Hehe Setsuna's sword is currently missing (secret secret) hehe…Konoka and Tsukuoyomi will play a large part in the next few chapters (more details on chapter fourteen) Ahhh! Thank you for noticing Furu's misspellings. I try to catch all of them…but sometimes I don't notice all.

**snowfaerie:** Thank you for the review. (smiles) Furu will try my best not to disappoint.

**Jisatsu:** (clingshuggies) Ah! No gomen!! Hmmmn…-is wondering what you were going to ask- (smiles) Furu hopes hopes to see you soon (misses you lotslotslotslotslotslots) hehe thankies for the review (hugs)

**Oekaki:** Thank you for the review. Ah! No gomen!! (hopes to see you again sometime though? It was really nice talking to you last time). Ahh….hmmn…Furu can't answer those questions yet. (smiles) but it will be revealed soon!

**Deej: **Thank you for the review. Furu hopes not to disappoint! (smiles)

**Anonymous:** Thank you for the review (bows) ah…gomen for the late thank you-ing..

**Mizuki Fox:** Thank you for such kind words (bows) Furu will try my best not to disappoint!! Ahh…and hopefully faster update next time, too.

**Setsuna misunderstood:** Thankies for the review. Hehe it was realy nice (smiles)

**wolfman:** Thank you for the review. (bows) ahh! And your words were very poetic!! (smiles) Furu loved loved reading it!!

**Alix:** Thank you for the review (smiles) hehe with everyone's help, Furu will never stop writing Half/Soul until it is finished.

**LunarMiko07: **Thank you for the review!! Gomen for updating late (bows)

**Hikagi:** Thankies for the review! Thanks to everyone's support, Furu is able to continue (smiles) Furu will never give up Half/Soul

**Anonymous C.:** Thank you for such kind words (smiles) ehhh! But gomen for taking so long to update. Furu hopes this chapter doesn't disappoint?

**tometsetsu**: Thank you for the review! Ah…Furu is deeply sorry for the late update. (bows)

**darkwolf247:** Thankies for the review!! Ah…(bows) Furu is very happy to receive such kind words (smiles) I hope I don't disappoint.

**Tak:** Thankies for the review (smiles) Ah…actually, Furu meant for the two to be hard to distinguish this time. It shows that Mean Setsu…is starting to act more and more like her human half since she met Kono-chan. (a hint of change in the story, maybe?)

**joz:** Thank you for the review! (bows)

**DarkRai:** Thank you for the review!! Ah…(smiles) Setsuna's sword's whereabouts are secret secret. Hehe Furu will reveal it soon. Ehehe…and I meant…for the mysterious maiden to seem like Kono-chan (smiles secretly) Ah, and on the second transition that you asked….Konoka did want to go to Secchan, but something secret (hinthint) happened right then, and she went back with the Mahora Warriors.

**Rogue Wizz:** Thankies for the review! Ah…sorry for the late update (bows)

**Drifter:** Thankies for the review (smiles) ehehe…Furu does kinda like writing cliffies (gomen) because it keeps the story going, in addition to allowing Furu more time to think of the follow-up after each climax in the story to make it go more smoothly.

**Strange: **Thank you for the review (smiles) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**ranakane-fan-gal:** Thank you for the review!! Hehe, because of everyone's help, Furu is able to not stop writing (smiles and bows to everyone)

**Toumakun:** Thank you for the review! Furu is very grateful to receive such kindness from everyone.

**Midnight Nomad:** thank you for the review (bows) hehe…Furu will never stop writing Half/Soul until it finishes (smiles)

**baka purple:** Thank you for the review! (smiles) Ah, and sorry for taking so long to thank everyone properly.

Ehehe…That was a really long reply…(took Furu a long time to type…but I hope it is enough to show my gratitude) Thank You everyone!!! (hugslotslots)

**Review Replies for Chapter Eleven:**

**Rider Souma:** ehehe…More details on the maiden this chapter (smiles) Just who she is should be revealed in a few chapters. Hehe Furu is happy that you liked the pervert part. Thankies for the review!

**IcarusFalling:** Thankies for the review! (smiles) It was really nice. Ahh! I hope the hints in this chapter would reveal more of the maiden?

**yashan-kun:** Thankies for the review! (smiles) I'm happy that you like the perverted/kinda part. Hmmn…the mysterious maiden is a Negima character (smileshinthint) Setsuna is involved with the maiden (smiles) in a really complicated way…hehe

**Lee-chan:** Ne, Lee-chan, thank you for the review. Furu misses you lotslots…will you…come visit Furu sometime? (though Furu knows that you are busy…)

**Tikigod784:** hehe…the villain is secret secret (smiles) ah, but Kotarou will appear next chapter. He has an interesting role in the story. Thankies for the review!

**Ryuu:** ehehe…it was kinda…bad to Furu? ah…Furu couldn't ask you to help because (blushes)…it's…kinda…ehh! No comment!…(would have loved to receive Ryuu's help in other parts though) Ehh! The maiden sounding like Kono-chan is…intentional (hintsmiles) Thank you for the review.

**Bishimimou:** Thank you for the review! (smiles) ah…and though it's kinda late to reply now…you are welcome (smiles) Congrats.

**RanKuro:** Thank you for the review!! Ah…gomen for the long time to update…(bows)

**viximon:** Thank you for the review!! Hehe….gramps is really mischievous. Ah…wedding ceremony next chapter!!

**The Shiny Sword:** Thank you for the review. Hehe, Furu is glad that you like Konoka's admittance of liking both Setsunas…now it's Secchan's turn? (hint for this chapter)

**RAGN:** Thankies for the review!! Yupyup, Kono-chan knows that Secchan is a girl.

**ToumaSan:** Thankies for the review! Ah…Furu is very sorry for the late update.

**Jisatsu:** (clingshuggieslotslotslots) Furu misses you lotslotslots…Thankies for the review (smiles) Ah.. You inspired the fight in the mist because we were talking about going up the mountains and whether there would be mist on the mountains or not (smiles) ehhh…for some reason it seems like such a long long time ago…

**a reviewer:** hehe Thankies for the review (smiles) ahh…Furu can't really reveal who the mysterious maiden yet (But more hints in this chapter!!) Gomen for the late update (bows)

**Motoko Aoyama:** Thank you for the review!! Ah, yupyup (smiles) the maiden is intentionally described to be kinda…Konoka like. Gomen ne, Furu can't answer much much right now…but more hints on the maiden this chapter!

**Kino no Tabibito:** Thank you for the review! Gomen!! (bows) Furu took so long to update…

**minoru101: **Thank you for the review…once again…Furu is very sorry for taking so long to update. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!! (bows)

**Sakurazaki-Emiri:** Thankies for the reivew!! (smiles) ah…hmmn…actually…I think I did describe her wings on a few parts…just not much detail on it…Thank you for noticing that though. Maybe Furu can put more descriptions of her wings next time.

**animeaics:** Thank you for the review!! Ah…Furu is very sorry for the late update (bows nonstop)

**icha-kun:** Thank you for the review!! (smiles) ah…I'm sorry for taking so long to update…

**Satan-Herself:** Thankies for the review!! Ah…-updates-…Gomen for taking so long..

**Notes**: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics. _Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_. Anyone else's thoughts (it should be evident depending on the scene) are in _//italics//_

**Chapter Twelve: **_Wedding Crisis_

Konoe Eishun growled as the attacker struck him from above.

"You will regret what you have done."

With a swift raise of his right arm, Eishun's sword collided with Yuunagi. The white-robed maiden smiled, turning her sword so that it's blade reflected the evening sunlight into the Elder's eyes. Eishun stepped back, and used his left hand to shield from the light.

Taking the chance while her opponent was blinded, the maiden whispered a quick spell and threw a talisman towards the mage.

"You have to be better than that."

The chocolate-haired girl widened her eyes, jumping to dodge a flash of light from behind her. The lightning's path seemed to bend, striking the talisman and burning it instead. Eishun smirked and grasped his sword with both hands, slashing it across the young girl's waist.

"Flet, une vent!"

The girl's melodic voice rang into the air, and immediately a powerful gust of wind blew across, supporting the girl's back while she spun into the heavens. Using Eishun's sword blade as a pedestal, the maiden jumped upwards, then did a back-flip in the sky. Within a blink of an eye, Yuunagi's tip had connected with the Elder's sword, breaking it.

Before either could react, they could hear footsteps echoing from the hall nearby. The fighting duo froze.

"Eishun-sama! Setsuna's awake! He's-"

The maiden gasped.

"We'll finish this later."

Throwing a black feather at the Elder and sheathing her sword, the white-robed maiden darted off. Asuna appeared a few seconds later to find Eishun holding the feather in one hand, and a broken sword in the other.

"Eishun-sama, what-" A quick wave of the mage's left hand silenced the Mahora Warrior, and she paused, watching him curiously.

The Elder frowned, eyes still on his sword. Tucking the black feather into a small pocket in his uniform, he slowly examined the shattered blade.

"With the legendary Yuunagi in hand…she might be able to defeat me next time."

------------

To say that Setsuna was shocked would be a huge understatement. The moment she had awoken, the half demon was whisked off by four Mahora Warriors for clothing measurements. Guided by the four girls' tight hold on her wrists, the startled Shinmei swordsman walked past the temple halls, mind desperately searching for an excuse to flee. Yet there was none, and the warriors continued to drag the half demon past the people walking to and fro- each with their own role in preparing for the upcoming wedding.

As they passed the vast courtyard in the center of the temple, however, an arrow of white light suddenly shot towards them, followed by a series of wind gusts. The four Mahora Warriors immediately drew their various weapons, dodging the attacks.

"Who's there?" they shouted, in unison.

But the attacker was no-where to be seen. A few minutes later, they discovered that Setsuna had disappeared as well.

------------

The half demon stood a short distance away from the temple gates, eyes darting right and left, and hands clutching tightly to her omnyou talismans.

"Come out. You diverted their attention to confront me, didn't you? I'm betting you didn't do it just so I could escape?"

A rustle from behind reached her ears, and Setsuna turned, legs slightly bent- prepared to dodge any strikes sent forward by the hidden enemy. Yet her opponent approached with sword undrawn, as if the white-robed maiden had no intent of fighting whatsoever.

"You don't want to marry Konoe Konoka, do you? I'm just granting your wish to elude this wedding."

The samurai's eyes narrowed as the other girl spoke, the veil covering the maiden's face slightly revealing her chin as she spoke.

"Just who are you? And why does it matter to you if I marry her or not?"

"Take the chance to leave when it's given to you. You will find out who I am eventually."

The maiden looked deeply into Setsuna's eyes for a moment, then began to walk away.

"Not so fast!"

With a swift rush forward, the half demon grasped the maiden's left hand and younger girl twisted back, chocolate hair flying against the white veil. Yet the robed maiden's sword was already drawn, and she swung it towards Setsuna's neck.

The Shinmei warrior immediately flipped backwards, letting go of the girl's hand and jumping high into the air to avoid the weapon's encounter with her skin. She landed facing the maiden a few feet away, right hand clenched into a fist. Vaguely, as her fingers folded, she thought the other girl's hands felt familiar against her own.

"I'm not letting you go without some answers."

The maiden seemed to smile underneath the veil.

"Then can you handle _this _answer?"

She braced the sword with both hands, and slashed towards Setsuna's right side. The half demon jumped into the air, palms pointing towards the maiden below her.

"Zankusho-san!"

Ki bullets shot towards her opponent as Setsuna landed, while the maiden spun her sword as a shield, blocking the projected Ki. Whispering a few well-chosen words, the girl in white suddenly disappeared from sight, leaving the bullets to fire towards the ground where she had once stood, unable to hit target.

Setsuna's eyes widened, searching for any signs of her invisible opponent. A tiny snap of broken twigs reached her ears, and she spun around, only to find the maiden emerging from behind her- sword about to cut into the half-demon's shoulders.

"Uki-gumo Tsumuji Issen!"

With a quick bend sideways with her lithe body to dodge the blade, Setsuna grasped onto the other girl's shoulders, also locking one foot behind the chocolate-haired girl's opposite leg and ankle. In one large flip backwards, they both rotated in the air, before the Shinmei warrior let go, throwing the maiden onto the ground.

Rushing forward as the other girl began to stand back up, Setsuna raised her hands, intending to strike.

"Gurenke-!"

_Those eyes…_

The half demon stopped, right fist a mere inch away from the maiden's stomach. The momentary pause was enough for the wielder of Yuunagi to raise her sword, pointing it against Setsuna's heart. For a few minutes, the two stood immobile, as raven orbs met chocolate. Unclenching her fingers, the samurai slowly reached one hand towards the other girl's face, clutching on the thin white fabric blocking it from clear view.

The crouching girl's eyes seemed to widen as Setsuna attempted to tear down the veil, and stiffened, then pushed the sword forward so that the tip of the blade was against the samurai's chest- threatening to meet skin if the half demon moved.

_She's strong…yes. But not enough to defeat me. Then why…can't I…why am I so afraid that I might hurt her?_

Setsuna sighed, taking her eyes off of the familiar orbs and lowering her hands.

"I…I've met you…before?"

The maiden tilted her head almost innocently, despite the fact that sword held tightly in her grasp was still aiming for Setsuna's heart.

"You already know who I am. It's just not time for you to realize it yet."

In one fluid move, the owner of Yuunagi had sheathed her sword, walking away.

"Wait!"

She paused, as a cry from the half demon echoed from behind.

"Ne, leave this place if you want to. But…if it is destiny that we must battle to the death someday…why not enjoy life when you still can? Wedding or no, the choice is yours. But I can promise you that the day when our destinies are to be fulfilled- I will leave your heart destroyed- in more ways then one."

The maiden glanced at the warrior behind her, then promptly disappeared. As she watched the other girl fly away, Setsuna frowned.

_What does she mean…my heart will be…_

An image of Konoka laying on a crimson pool of blood flashed through her mind, and Setsuna's heart stopped.

_She can't mean-_

"Konoka!!!"

_Her target is…_

With a loud gasp the half demon unfurled her wings, soaring into the air above the temple. Rapidly she flew, wings beating more vigorously than ever before. Her eyes darted towards the people below, searching for any signs of the Konoe heiress.

_If anything happens to you…I don't know what I'd do…_

"Kono-chan!!"

--------------

Konoka stepped out of the kitchen, hands carrying a black tray filled with two warm bowls of soup. With a small smile to herself, she proceeded towards the halls, walking unhurriedly past a dozen temple servants who bowed to her as she sauntered by.

"Konoka!! Kono-cha-"

A familiar voice reached her ears, and she stopped, trying to distinguish the words. Suddenly, she could feel a pair of arms wrap around her waist, while soft white feathers encircled her, holding her in tight embrace.

"Thank goodness. I thought…I thought…I was too late. I thought I'd never…see you again."

The chocolate-haired girl smiled, wrapping one arm around the lean shoulders in front of her.

"Silly Secchan. Why wouldn't you be able to see me?"

Leaning back and releasing the other girl from her reassuring hug, the Konoe heiress giggled, then gave the half demon's nose a small tap.

Setsuna blushed, yet did not pull away.

"K-Konoka."

With utmost care, the samurai raised on hand to the princess's cheeks, caressing it.

_Why does it matter? Why do I need to battle anyone for the demon throne? Why should anything matter…besides the smile on her face and the love in her eyes? As long as I can keep that happiness, always surrounding her…I…I'll protect her. I'll stay and protect her…forever. Destiny or not…no one touch my heart, but you._

"I…It's…nothing… Konoka."

Peering into the little mistress's chocolate orbs, Setsuna took Konoka's hands inside her own, warmth spreading into her from the familiar touch. Slowly, she knelt down, one knee touching the ground.

"I…I don't know what your grandfather might be planning with the wedding, and I must admit- I was hesitant at first to whether we should…I don't know …what dangers we may be in, nor what might happen in the future…what troubles may challenge us. But I do know that I want to battle them with you…I want to always be by your side…"

_Funny…how it took a sword against my neck for me to come to a decision…_

The half demon paused, her blush deepening.

"Will you…will you…marry me?"

Setsuna paused, heart thumping loudly in her chest, as she waited for a reply from the girl before her. For a few doubtful seconds Konoka stood stunned, until with a sudden burst of movement, she rushed forward, nestling her head against the half demon's shoulders. The bowls on the tray wobbled in her hold, and Setsuna rose one hand to steady it.

"You already know, Secchan…you already know what my answer always was…"

Still holding onto the tray between them, the couple looked at each other, then smiled. Konoka's eyes fell upon the tray, and she clutched it tighter, leaning forward.

"Ehhh!! Secchan, I almost forgot. I thought you might become hungry after the clothing measurements, so I'd prepared some soup for you."

The raven haired samurai reached over to give the other girl's hands a gentle squeeze, then took the tray from Konoka's hands. Together they walked towards edge of the courtyard, settling under the shadow of a few trees.

As the half demon sat down, Konoka leaned forward, taking out a spoon and dipping it in the bowl's contents.

"Ne, Secchan. Say-"

The sound of hurried footsteps echoed from the center of the court, and the princess paused, tilting her head as she turned towards the source.

"Konoka!! Setsuna's gone missing! We don't know what happened, but someone attacked us-!!"

The four Mahora Warriors froze, mouth opened in shock as they watched the princess leaning on a blushing Setsuna- one hand resting on the samurai's shoulders while the other held a spoon full of soup near the half demon's mouth.

Konoka giggled.

"Would you…want some soup too?"

In unison, Nodoka, Makie, and Ayaka closed their mouths, while Ku Fei rubbed her chin.

"Ah, Konoka be one who kidnap him, aru."

-----------

They sat alone inside the room, waiting for the tailor to arrive to take measurements for the Wedding Kimonos. And as Konoka continued to silently smile and watch her every move, the half demon's discomfort began to grow- along with the reddish tint upon her cheeks.

Closer and closer the princess seemed to scoot towards her as time went on, and the samurai leaned backwards, sliding slowly across the bench until she could retreat no further. Yet at that moment a couple of knocks upon the wooden door announced the tailor's arrival.

Setsuna breathed a sigh of relief, darting to open the door and welcoming the woman inside. The half demon's breath caught in her throat once again, however, as Konoemon appeared behind the tailor- holding a long list in his hands as he strolled into the room.

"Setsuna-kun, as there seems to have been a delay in the measurements today- hence causing us to be behind on other duties as well- I thought we'd discuss various details of the Wedding while you two are being measured."

-----------

"Raise your hands just a little higher."

Setsuna's cheeks flushed, as she caught a glimpse of Konoka giggling as the younger girl watched her being measured. Silently, she thanked the measuring tape for being magical, so that she did not have to take too much clothes off, nor did the tailor have to measure her by hand.

"Now to the important business, Setsuna-kun. I'm sure you know all of the etiquettes- the sansankudo oath, offering the tamagushi and such- so I need not say much there. The Mahora Warriors, I believe, have volunteered to chose food for the ceremony- sake, and such- in addition to the security issues of protecting the temple for invading demons that day…"

Konoemon went on down the list, with his granddaughter adding a few ideas here and there for the celebrations.

"Say, have you finished writing the Wedding Oath, Setsuna-kun?"

"O-oath?"

Setsuna turned, tripping on the length of tape that was measuring her legs. Konoka was immediately beside her, supporting the half demon as she unraveled the tape from her legs. The tailor took no notice of it all, continuing to scribble measurements into the chart in her hands.

Konoemon looked up from reading his list.

"The Wedding Oath, Setsuna-kun. The one that you have to read out loud after exchanging the rings."

Setsuna paled, as the Elder continued on, rubbing his beard and turning away while he continued to read. In the corner of her eyes, she could see the girl next to her peering at her with roundish eyes. Setsuna gasped, suddenly realizing that Konoka was leaning closer and closer.

"Ne, Secchan. I can help you." the girl whispered, before closing the distance between them. Setsuna stood immobile, helpless with Konoemon's words running through her head while seeing Konoka's face so close to her own. A soft pair of lips reached the demon's, and her mind blanked.

"That was mischievous of you, Kono-chan."

The half demon laughed, wrapping her arms around the Konoe heiress.

"I dare say that by relieving my other half of her flushes, you might be earning some blushes of your own."

Winking one crimson eye, Uncontrolled Setsuna grinned, nuzzling her chin upon the younger girl's shoulder. As Konoemon turned towards them, the half demon draped the measuring tape upon the chocolate-haired girl's shoulders, and moved off.

"Your turn, Kono-chan."

"-should be finished promptly, as I was saying. Ah, and then there are the issues of joining the family. You must already know, according to tradition, my granddaughter should be joining her husband's family. But as she is our only heir- our only hope for the future, we cannot-"

Turning away from the girl being measured in front of her, Setsuna smirked.

"I'll let our first child hold the Konoe name- if that is what you are worrying. But the second should take Sakurazaki as the last name."

Konoemon smiled, rubbing his beard once more.

"I hope to see my great grandchildren soon, then."

In one rare moment, Konoka could feel her cheeks burning.

"Mou, Gramps!!! Secchan!!"

Konok's grandfather chuckled, turning away once more while his granddaughter turned towards the half demon, leaning closer. Setsuna rose her hands to stop her.

"Not so fast, Kono-chan. I did promise I'd make you blush more before you turn me back, remember?"

As Konoka puffed her cheeks into a pout, the samurai grinned, ruffling the princess's hair affectionately.

------------Elsewhere in a nearby garden------

"ChibiSecchan, what are you doing?"

Konoka's smaller form crossed her arms, watching ChibiSecchan scurry about.

"We have to get ready for the wedding!!!"

ChibiSetsuna's eyes were round, and she spoke in a tone of utter urgency. ChibiKonoka sweat dropped, however, having trouble seeing as to how the flowers the other chibi had been gathering had to do with it all.

"But what are those for?"

"Ehhhhh! Kazumi-san said that weddings can't happen without exchanging rings!!! But Sayo-san said that they can't find ones pretty enough yet. Chibi is going to help!! Chibi knows how to make flower rings…and I'll make one for everyone. Chibi overheard that if they forget to bring rings, the wedding can't happen. I'll bring extras in case anyone forgets, too!!"

"ChibiSecchan, I don't think it quite like-"

ChibiKonoka paused, as the other chibi grabbed hold of her right hand, sliding a large ring of flower onto her tiny ring finger.

"I have one to give you, too!"

For some reason the chibi felt a warmth spread from where the ring hung onto her finger, then to her chest onto her cheeks. She stood silent, watching the ChibiSetsuna continue to fly quickly about the flower bushes.

"Ahhhh! Motoko-san!"

The other chibi's sudden cry awoke her from her reverie, and ChibiKonoka flew quickly over. A tall, beautiful woman stood a few steps away, and behind her was a girl whom ChibiKonoka recognized as Tsukuoyomi. The older woman was holding a flailing ChibiSetsuna captive in her firm grasp.

"I heard that my son is getting married, so I thought I'd drop by _uninvited _to thank Konoemon for taking such good care of Setsuna. Any idea where he is?"

---------

End.

A/N: Yes, Mean Setsu knows who the white-robed maiden is, but Setsuna herself doesn't know/realize it yet. Once again…Furu is very sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't been…feeling well lately…I didn't want my depressive stuffs to get in the way of the story and affect it…so I tried to stay away from this fic for a while. Ah, please review if you have time…it always helps inspire and encourage me to continue…(even though Furu is guilty for taking so long to update and properly thank everyone…)

**Next Chapter:** _Shinmeiryuu Promise_

KonoSetsu's wedding day has arrived at last!! Will Setsuna be able to recite the wedding vows properly? Just what is the mysterious maiden planning?! And now that Motoko has arrived…will she allow her 'son' to marry the Konoe heiress- even as Setsuna's duties as demon prince has not yet been fulfilled? More chibi-ness ensues…not to mention, Mean Setsu and Setsuna being over-switched because of Konoka's kissing tendencies…(ahh! And don't forget…what happened to Eva-chan?…and Kotarou?)


	13. Shinmeiryuu Promise

**FOR THOSE WHO'VE BEEN WAITING FOR AN UNPATE IN FURU KEI'S HEALTH:**

**While there had been some initial trouble in the past few weeks, SHE IS AWAKE NOW!!!! - has been, for the past few days or so. Condition still slightly unstable, but SHE IS AWAKE!!!**

**I've seen a lot of emails/PMs to her from friends/fans/etc. voicing concerns over her health, and wishing her happy birthday so I thought I'd mention it. Anyone wanting to send her encouragement/etc, please do so WITHIN TWO WEEKS. She will not be able to read them without me- and I will be printing out any reviews/emails/etc. to bring it to her -or help her get on the laptop somehow-, but once finals hit in December, I can't guarantee any of your emails/etc. will be delivered to her. Don't send anything too private that you don't want me to see either, because I will probably be reading it to her or something. **

**-Kazue Aohito-**

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N:** So many events going on at once…I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I've tried really hard to make the scene changes go more smoothly…I hope it doesn't seem to abrupt or choppy. Ehhh! Also, this chapter may be very confusing and random, but please note that any randomness or things that seem not quite right, might be a mystery hint. Please ask Furu if there is anything I write that confuses you, and Furu will be very happy to explain the best I can.

(smiles) On to the KonoSetsu Wedding!!!! ….ah!….Furu is sorry for any incorrect things I write about the Japanese wedding style… …I really don't know much about it, but I hope the research I did on it was enough to make it seem more realistic and interesting.

**Explanations for Chapter Twelve: **

The chapter begins with Eishun fighting the white-robed maiden. Using Yuunagi, the maiden manages to shatter the Elder's blade, but before they could continue, Asuna had arrived with news that Setsuna is awake. Hearing this, the maiden flees, after throwing Eishun a black feather. Eishun stares at his broken sword, mentioning that the maiden might be able to defeat him with Yuunagi in hand.

Meanwhile, Setsuna was taken by four warriors the measuring room for wedding clothes. An attacker attacks them and Setsuna chases after. The white-veiled maiden approaches Setsuna, telling her that this is the chance to escape should she not want to be married with Konoka. Setsuna fights the girl, trying to figure out who she is.

Yet at the moment when she could have won the fight, Setsuna finds herself unable to hurt the other girl. The maiden uses that chance to point her sword at Setsuna, telling the half demon that she already knows who she is, but just hadn't realized it yet.

Before the maiden leaves, she tells Setsuna that one day when they battle each other, Setsuna's heart will be destroyed, so Setsuna should be happy while she still can. Setsuna, thinking that the maiden would be attacking the person Setsuna cares for most (hence, her heart), runs to find Konoka. Setsuna rushes to find Konoka.

Realizing that she wants to stay and protect the other girl, Setsuna asks Konoka to marry her. Konoka happily accepts, and leads her towards a tree where the princess begins to feed her lover. The four mahora warriors arrive, announcing to Konoka that Setsuna is missing, only to find Konoka feeding the person in question.

The scene switches to the measuring room. Konoemon soon enters, explaining to Setsuna the various procedures in the wedding. Seeing her fiance so nervous, Konoka kisses her, changing Setsuna into Dark Setsuna, who begins to tease her about having children.

Meanwhile, out in the garden ChibiSetsuna is making wedding rings. She gives ChibiKonoka one, much to the other chibi's delight and unexpectedness. Motoko arrives, asking ChibiSetsuna where Konoemon and Setsuna are…

**Review Replies for Chapter Twelve: **

(Gomen. To those who've PMed Furu, or for the reviews Furu receives after October 31, I am sorry for being unable to reply. Once I get back, I will be sure to reply to it.)

**The Shiny Sword:** Thank you for the review. Hmmn…(is wondering whom you think the maiden might be)…Ehh…no mysterious maiden in this chapter. But lotslots of hints. Hehe…Gomen ne, Furu is sorry for taking so long to update.

**Agent-Ayu:** Thank you for the review. Hehe, Motoko will cause lotslots of chaos to come. (ehh! But she's a good mom though, just worried about Setsuna's well-being). Hmmn…(smiles) children…hehe…it could happen…maybe…(thinks)

**itou:** Thank you for the review. Sorry for taking so long.

**icha-kun: **Thankies for the review!!…Furu is sorry for the late update…(actually…I'm asking someone to help me upload it…)

**Ryûchan:** Thanks for the review! Hehe…they'll be able to work out the kiss-kiss problem somehow (smiles). As for the merging of personalities hehe…more hints of it will be revealed in next chapter. Hmmn…ne, what does 'polygons' mean?

**hazumu-kun:** Thank you for your two reviews. Ehehe…just who the maiden is…is sercret (smiles) eh! And not bad English at all. Furu loved reading your review.

**Ryuu:** Thankies for the review!! Ah…no gomen!!! (smiles) I know Ryuu is busy lotslots.

**xSojix:** Thank you for the review. Ah, Furu is…not doing very well…but will be okay? (smiles) How are you? Ah…gomen ne…I really do have trouble with scene changes (is trying to improve on it). I hope this chapter isn't so bad.

**Reusch:** Thank you for the review. Furu hopes that this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**RAGN:** Thanks for the review. Ah…not many people know Setsuna is a girl, and yes, they are getting married. The children thing was only a joke on Mean Setsu's part, but…hehe…due to magic…it might happen someday?

**DarkRai:** Thankies for the review. Ah…Motoko is Setsuna's mom. (stated in the first chapter) The children thing was only Secchan teasing Kono-chan. But with magic…hehe…it really might come true. Ahhhh!! If you do happen to draw it someday…please let Furu see it. I will be very honored and happy to have a part of my fic be drawn (if you have time, and still want to, of course).

**IcarusFalling:** Thank you for the review. Ah…hehe…thank you for your compliment on Kono-chan, too. Actually…I spend a lot of time to characterize Konoka, because I think she has a really interesting personality. Bubbly and happy…but with an underlying hint of something…

**Bishimimou: **Thankies for the review. Ah…Furu hopes that your computer is fine now? Thank you for sending Furu feel better rays (smiles). It made me feel a lot better (and happy, too).

**Lee-chan:** Thanks for the review. Furu is sorry. Sorry…sorry. Gomen ne…

**Kino no Tabibito:** Thank you for the two reviews (smiles).

**Aki Iokua: **Thank you for the review. Ah…since this story is AU, I won't be mentioning any manga-storylines. Ah, and I will be presenting more parts to each and every character (including Yue), so no worries.

**RanKuro:** Thanks for the review. I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

**Aki: **Ahh! Thankies for your kind words. (smiles) I hope you won't be too busy…(smiles) have time to restrest at least? Furu hopes that this chapter wasn't disappointing.

**Akichimihito:** Thank you for the two very kind reviews (bows) I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.

**Notes**: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics. _Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_. Anyone else's thoughts (it should be evident depending on the scene) are in _//italics//_

**Important Notes on Japanese Wedding Culture:**

**Kaiken**- a small encased sword that the bride usually carries.

**Uchikake**- the wedding kimono for the bride. The uchikake kimono originated in the Edo era and was mainly worn only by court nobles. The bride will wear this kimono only once, because, in Japan, they reserved to be worn only by young, unmarried women (slight inaccuracy in Furu's story here, since I broke the- wear only once by young unmarried women rule for the story plot). Red is the most popular uchikake kimono color, but they are also available in other colors.

**About marriage**- The marriage of two people in traditional Japanese culture is not the union between a man and a woman, but the blending of two families.

**Bride Handover Ceremony**- In addition to regional differences, in a home ceremony, the bride is seated first and a ceremony to " give her away " to the bridegroom is included. Some contemporary couples set up a shrine inside the hotel where the reception will be held.

**Asian Tradition of Challenging the Groom**- in some Asian customs, not necessarily Japan, the bride's family challenges the groom on the wedding day to do things to prove his love before allowing him to take the bride (doing things like giving them money, 100 pushups, drink 3 cups of wine, etc.- not impossible to do demands, of course. But just a small challenge to make the wedding more interesting).

I kinda blended the **Bride Handover **and the **Asian Tradition of Challenging the Groom** into one, and made it a bit exaggerated just for fun.

**SanSanKudo**- A Shinto wedding ceremony starts with the priest offering prayers to the gods. The couple then partakes the ceremony of "_san-san-kudo_." This is literally, 3 x 3 9. The bride and groom share three nuptial cups of sake. Each takes three sips from the small, medium, and large cups. The ceremony unifies the two families.

Here, once again I am exaggerating the importance of the SanSankudo for the plot, and instead of three cups, I had Kono-chan and Setsuna drink from three separate matching cups.

**Tsunokakushi- **a white hood-like veil of cloth, meaning demon horns. It is draped over her face. According to Japanese tradition, the veil is there to hide her demon horns. The horns are a sign of jealousy and, tradition states, that by covering them, she acknowledges her submission to her mother-in-law.

Furu used this for the story's plot- since by having many girls with veils on, it would be hard to distinguish. Also, Kono-chan is marrying without the consent of her mother-law-, and would not have the veil on when she is wed…these details are also part of something important that will take place.

**Disclaimer:** Furu does not own Negima, nor did I create any of the wedding traditions explained above (I did kinda twist some of it for plot purposes though. Furu kinda went online to search for things. The result is what I copied from various websites. The plot of this story and the events in it, however, is all from Furu's imagination…and thus may seem a bit…ah…confusing and not good).

**Chapter Thirteen: **_Shinmeiryuu Promise_

The wooden clogs beneath the feet clattered against the stair steps as she continued to climb, with Asuna close behind.

"Asuna. Asuna, where are we going, again? Aren't we supposed to-"

"Shh. You'll find out when we get there."

The red haired warrior ushered the princess up the stairway to the roof, grinning at the chocolate haired girl's growing confusion. With a quick turn of the head, Asuna nodded to the five Mahora Warriors standing guard a few steps below them, and to the four defending the temple door.

The wooden entrance was instantly shut.

As they reached the roof of the temple, Konoka was greeted by the sight of yet another group of warriors, all dressed in red battle uniform.

"What-mmph!!"

Abruptly, two pairs of hands grabbed her from behind, while Haruna appeared before the princess, smirking as she bound a long piece of scarlet cloth around the heiress's mouth. Simultaneously, the hands behind her began pulling her backwards, binding her to a nearby pole with some rope. Asuna was no where to be seen.

"Mmmph!! Mmph-mmph?"

"Sorry, Konoka. We have to follow the tradition. The harder they fight for the bride, the better the 'Bride Hand Over Ceremony' would be, after all. Except that we can't give you away to the bridegroom without a fight first. We've been protecting you all these years. "

Haruna winked.

" We would've let you out of this, but we couldn't take the risk that you would help Setsuna ruin the fun."

Konoka's eyes widened as the girl stepped back, allowing her to view the surrounding area. On each side of her, two girls had dressed themselves in crimson uchikakes, with the exact same intricate pattern of cranes on the kimono as her own. Makie and Yue were handing them white veils of cloth, and helping them tie themselves loosely to replicas of Konoka's wooden pole.

"Konoka."

The princess struggled to free herself, as her eyes focused on the approaching warrior.

"Mmmph!!"

"Calm down, Konoka. I'm sure Setsuna would be able to figure out where you are. We're just giving him a small test to make sure he can protect you before we let you get married off."

With a warm smile, Ako draped the tsunokakushi above the princess's head.

_/ Oh no. With the exact same clothing and a veil above our heads, Secchan will have a hard time finding me. And I'm sure they're not just going to let Secchan choose without battling./_

Straining her head sideways, Konoka managed to catch a glimpse of the four warrior brides-in-disguise.

_/ Far left…it must be Sayo. It makes sense to choose her. She kinda looks like me. At the right…Natsumi-chan? She's the best at acting and disguise. But who are the other two?/_

As she searched around the area, a tiny paint brush leaning against the outer reaches of the temple roof caught her eyes. The princess leaned her head against the pole she was tied to, then sighed, not knowing whether she should be amused by the wedding game or worried that Setsuna might find it difficult.

_/Human doubles of me? Looks like they're going all out to challenge Secchan this time./_

-------------

Dressed in a bluish black hakama, the half demon's lean figure was easily distinguishable among the crowd of people attending the Bride Handover Ceremony. Usually ruffled hair having been carefully brushed and bound tightly to one side, coupled with elegant ceremonial robes graced upon pale white skin, Setsuna's dashing presence awed everyone she encountered on her way to reach the temple.

The mahora warriors guarding the temple door were of no exception.

"I've come to take Konoka to the shrine where the ceremony is to be held."

For a moment the warriors stood in dazed silence, until Ayaka tilted her head, blushing as she clasped her hands together.

"Perfect. Absolutely adorable!!! He'll make a lovely groom for our princess."

Standing against the door beside her, Nodoka nodded, eyes peering at the royal demon through her bangs.

"I guess I'll go ahead, then."

Red eyes twinkling with amusement, Setsuna bowed, then went ahead and reached for the door.

"Not so fast! You have to get past all twenty of us for the ceremony to be complete, de gozaru."

Two kunai projected from behind were instantly pinned on the door by each side of the half demon's extending hand. Setsuna twisted back, then jumped as Kaede continued to fire more projectiles. Muttering a few words, Setsuna took out a couple of talismans and transformed them into two small daggers, which she proceeded to use to block the ninja's attacks. Meanwhile, Asuna appeared from inside the temple, closing the door tightly behind her.

"Ayaka, you daydreamer, snap out of it! Don't just stand there."

The blond warrior blinked, as she shook herself from the reverie, then raised her fists in indignation. Beside her, Nodoka seemed to have awoken as well.

"Hey! Who are you calling daydreamer!"

Growling, the warrior grasped her sword, and charged at the red-haired girl. As Asuna rose her large blade to block the attack, the two began fighting simultaneously, alongside the other combating duo.

"You're supposed to help challenge Setsuna, not battle me!"

Up on the roof, the twin warriors peeked down to view the fighting scene below.

"Mayday, mayday!" said Fuuka.

Fumika giggled alongside her sister.

"Looks like we have an inner war among us. Asuna and Ayaka are fighting again, and looks Kaede ane-san's trying to handle Setsuna by herself."

The rest of the warriors slapped their hands against their foreheads, then looked amongst themselves. Kuu and Chao stood up.

"We go down help reinforcement, aru."

-------------

Kaede smiled as her ten counterparts surrounded the half demon. Moving together, they all jumped, attacking Setsuna from all sides. While quickly dodging the numerous attacks, Setsuna pulled yet another talisman from her sleeves. As she threw the paper omnyou into the air, it emitted a loud explosion, blowing a thick mist around them both.

As one, Kaede's alternate forms turned, facing different directions as their eyes darted across the area to search for the half demon. Yet Setsuna was no where to be found.

By the temple doors, Nodoka clutched her magic book tightly in her hands. Taking a swift glance at it's contents, she rushed forward to the ninja warrior.

"Kaede!! Look out, he's attacking be-"

"Ōrō Gekka."

A blast of ki struck the ninja girl from behind, and Kaede crouched towards the ground, counterparts disappearing one by one. As the mist dispersed, the temple door opened once more. Kaede pushed herself to a stand, then saluted when her two Chinese comrades walked outside.

"Your turn. He has my approval, de gozaru. I'll be waiting for the continuation of the ceremony inside the shrine, in case you need me."

Words having said, the tall girl promptly left.

------------

"On the right, Kuu!"

The Chinese warrior dodged to the left, fists clenched as she prepared to strike the enemy.

"Yahh!"

Setsuna smirked as she appeared from behind the girl, attaching an omnyou talisman on the Chinese warrior's back.

_Om!_

As Kuu stood frozen in place, the half demon vanished once again, so fast that the warriors could not distinguish where she went. Nodoka frowned, scanning her book once again for the demon's thoughts.

"Chao, behind you!"

The remaining mobile Chinese warrior spun around, hands swinging behind her expecting to strike the enemy. Yet the area behind her was vacant, fists meeting only air. Her eyes widened as she turned back, giving Nodoka a questioning gaze. Before either could react, Setsuna had flown towards them, freezing both Chao and Nodoka with two talismans thrown from above.

The half demon grinned.

" The seal will automatically break within an hour."

Then, with a mighty wave of the wings, Setsuna proceeded to fly towards the roof of the temple, leaving the immobile warriors below in stunned bewilderment.

_// I haven't really paid much attention to it before, but…why is Setsuna's thoughts so hard to read sometimes? Whenever she has those reddish eyes…//_

----------

By all the running and commotion going on around her, Konoka could tell that Setsuna was coming even though her vision was temporary impaired by the thin cloth on her head. The sound of bullets blasting told her that Setsuna was already near the roof, and Mana was shooting at her from afar.

_/ Secchan's Coming! I have to help Secchan!/_

As she struggled against the rope that bound her, Konoka searched the area around her, looking for anything that could help her free herself.

_/ Konoka, the Kaiken! Use the Kaiken! You'd fastened it to the obi when you donned the robes/_

ChibiKonoka's voice was urgent, as it suddenly echoed through her mind. With a small gasp, the young heiress jolted against the pole, slightly startled.

_/ Setsuna alerted ChibiSecchan by mind-link for me to contact you in case you needed any help./_

/_ Wait, then Secchan can see through the disguises, right? Secchan knows which one I am-/_

_/Yupyup!!/_

An idea formed in her mind as Konoka struggled to retrieve the small sword from the belt of her wedding gown.

_/ Tell ChibiSecchan to alert Secchan that I'm ready./_

-----------

_Now._

From the high, bullet-proof zone that she'd been flying in, Setsuna took a sudden dive. Dangerously close to the mahora warriors' projectiles she soared, headed straight towards the area of the roof where five maiden dressed in wedding robes were being bound. Their eyes followed the half demon's descent, clutching weapons tightly in their hands to prepare for an attack when she landed.

Yet Setsuna never reached the roof. For a moment they stared confused, as Setsuna continued diving further below.

"Secchan!"

They turned, surprised to hear the sudden call.

Nearby the wooden posts, Konoka had freed herself from the ropes. She pulled the veil from her head as well as the cloth covering her mouth, revealing determined face as she headed towards the roof edge. The warriors stood aghast, as they watched her leap downwards, into the arms of her groom waiting below.

Setsuna caught her deftly, strong arms supporting the Konoe heiress's back and under her knees as Konoka encircled her arms loosely around the half demon's neck. With a triumphant grin, Setsuna flew into a ceremonial loop in the air with her bride in tight embrace, signaling the end of the Bride Handover.

Up on the temple's roof, the mahora warriors stirred from stunned astonishment for the sudden finale, and began to cheer.

"It's over, isn't it. All those years of the twenty of us…protecting her. She's Setsuna's now."

Chizuru sighed, head slightly bowed as she gazed from the angelic couple above them to the celebrating warriors around her.

Kazumi stepped forward, eyes narrowing as she focused her camera on Setsuna and Konoka.

"Haha, we're not that old, Chizuru. And I'm sure Setsuna wouldn't mind bringing the twenty of us along as warriors in demon palace."

With a small click, the camera flashed, and the reporter/warrior turned towards her comrade.

"Besides, it's not over just yet. We have a wedding to attend today. And I've got a few dozens to pictures to take."

-------------

Crimson eyes met chocolate, and the couple broke into a smile. They could see the Mahora Warriors laughing and dancing below, clapping in approval as they noisily left the temple, headed for the Shinto shrine where the continuation of the wedding was to be held.

"You made it."

Setsuna laughed, nuzzling her chin gently against the other girl's hair as she flew towards the direction of the shrine as well.

"I promised, Kono-chan. Besides, didn't you know…? I'm especially talented in identifying veiled chocolate-haired girls."

Konoka tilted her head, and leaned closer, their lips less then an inch apart.

"Really…?"

-------------

A dark blush adorned the half demon's cheeks as the priest's purification speech came to an end. Konoka stood at the front of the shrine, a delighted gleam radiating from her gaze as she faced Setsuna. Gradually, her hands rose, sliding into the other girl's until their fingers were entangled. Holding back a giggle, she winked, and gave the shinmei student's hands a quick squeeze as Setsuna's blush deepened.

The priest stepped down from where he stood, and wedding guests applauded. The Mahora warriors guided everyone further inside the shrine, where over a dozen Miko maidens dressed in red and white kimonos ushered them towards long, well- polished tables.

Eishun and Konoemon stood beside the largest table, directing two Mikos as they poured sake into two sets of silver cups. Soon after, Konoka and Setsuna were ushered towards the table. Eishun swept his daughter into a tight hug, invoking 'awwww's' amidst the crowd, until Konoemon waved his hands to quiet them.

"Let the SanSanKudo union, begin!"

A hushed silence filled the room, as everyone focused their attention on the wedding couple, now standing opposite of each other beside two matching sets of three silver cups, arranged into a line. In unison, Setsuna and Konoka reached towards the smallest of the cups, taking three sips of the sake. Then, setting the cups down, they each reached for a slightly larger cup, taking three sips from them as well.

The largest two cups rested side by side, and the half demon's hands accidentally brushed against her bride's as they took the last two cups from the table. Setsuna quickly withdrew her hands, blushing as snickers arose in the audience. Anxious raven eyes wandered over towards the princess to find Konoka's dark brown orbs twinkling merrily as she giggled, undrunken cup of sake still in her hands while she waited for her other half to pick up the cup.

_Beautiful._

Still concentrated on the princess before her, Setsuna reached for the sake once again. Yet before she could touch it, a loud cling echoed resounded from the cup and it shattered, rice wine pouring onto the table in the process.

_What-!_

"How can you initiate the SanSanKudo ritual to unify the two families, if the groom's family hasn't arrived, Konoemon?"

A unanimous gasp echoed inside the shrine as a tall woman entered, followed by four young sword-wielding girls. With an air of utter confidence, the woman strode towards the Elders, nodding slightly to the young couple standing at the table.

Setsuna bowed, quickly dropping to her knees as one hand rose to her chest in respect.

"Mother."

Another gasp. The Mahora warriors stood up, confusion evident on their faces. With a loud cough, the Leader of the Kanto Magic Association walked forward.

"Nice to see you, Motoko."

Behind his father-in-law, Eishun turned to his group of warriors, signaling them to disperse the audience.

--------(in the forest near the temple)------

The chibis tearfully whimpered, crying out to the two bickering warriors from where they hung in the net fastened to a branch high above the ground.

"-we would've been done saving the chibis by now. It's all your fault, you-"

Asuna growled, wide sword blade pushing against the other girl's weapon.

"I what! I was the one who discovered they're in danger in the first place!"

"Oh yeah? you just happened to stumble into it while attacking me!"

Kotarou sweat dropped as his enemies continued to ignore him while they argued. Using a pointed stick, he poked on the net containing the chibis, causing another series of loud whimpers. The two mahora warriors paused, interrupted by the call of help.

"Asunaaaa…save us!!!"

"Helphelp!! Ayaka!!!"

Rubbing his hands together, Kotarou approached the two girls.

"Are you saving them or not? I need information on the demon prince's whereabouts. If you tell me, I'll release them. If not, I suggest you get out of my way while I find someone else who can tell me in exchange for these prisoners I've captured. 'sides, I have no interest in fighting noisy, argumentative girls."

The two mahora warriors loosened the clash of blades against each other, then turned to give the wolf demon a burning glare.

"Unhand those chibis!!"

"Who are you calling noisy?!"

With a simultaneous nod, Asuna and Ayaka pointed their weapon at the opponent, both speaking at once.

"You'll learn to not interrupt us when we're arguing!"

"Ha, we may fight each other. But when we fight together, there's nothing that can stop us."

The red-haired girl grinned, raising her sword parallel to Ayaka's.

"Release them and surrender before it's too late, kid."

Kotarou scoffed, rolling his eyes as he summoned his inugami.

"I'll try to go easy on you girls."

Behind the bushes, ChibiKonoka and ChibiSetsuna watched the scene with round, wide eyes.

"The other chibis are in trouble!! We have to save them!!"

Pulling Setsuna's smaller form back before the chibi could rush out of their hiding place, ChibKono-chan whispered into ChibiSetsuna's ears.

"ChibiSecchan, alert Setsuna that the demons are attacking. Hurry!"

------(back at the shrine)-------

-Kono-chan, Let me prove my love to you.-

-(moans) Kono-chan.-

"What ridiculous proof is this? Setsuna, tell me. Any of that- evidence- he gave…did you take part in any of it?"

The Shinmeiryuu master reached over and turned off the recorder.

Setsuna shook her head.

"No, mother."

"There you have it. It's clearly a ploy. I declare this wedding void."

Motoko stood up from where she sat by the table, and her four students followed the suit.

"Now that everything's settled, we should be leaving soon. We still have a battle to fight, and you still need to fulfill your duty as prince of demons."

Turning away from her 'son', the tall woman glanced at Konoemon.

"Thank you for your great _hospitality _to my son. I hope you don't mind returning him to me."

The Elder took a few steps forward.

"Now Motoko, I'm sure we can settle this matter in a more agreeable sort of way-"

His words were interrupted with a small cry, as Fuuka and Fumika jumped forward to hug each other, impeding the angry mother's path to leave the shrine.

"The wedding-"

"-ruined."

They sobbed into each other's shoulders, almost realistically in their skit.

"We've encountered a hit and run!"

Behind them, Konoka giggled at the choice of the twin's words. Moving her head slightly to catch the half demon's eyes, she mouthed the warriors words, sending Setsuna a teasing pout in the process. Setsuna blushed, but nodded, and took the Konoe heiress's hands inside her own.

"But, mother…I love her. Whatever reason it was that got me into this wedding, I would not have agreed to go through with it if I didn't want to marry her."

Motoko turned to her 'son' in surprise.

_// What have you gotten into, Setsuna? How many people will learn of your secret when this ends?//_

"No matter. Without the completion of the SanSanKudo, the ceremony is still cancelled."

"Iie."

There was a glint of mischief in the princess's eyes when she bowed to Motoko, then went to retrieve her cup of sake. As everyone watched her curiously, Konoka handed Setsuna the cup, then wove her arm along the half demon's so that they held the sake together between them. Tilting her head to take a sip of the wine, Konoka then leaned forward, lips meeting Setsuna's lightly, three times.

When she pulled away there was a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, while the half demon blushed a dark red, left hand quickly rising to her lips.

"K-K-Kono-chan!!"

Konoka pulled the other girl's hands away from her (Setsuna's) lips, entwining her fingers with the half demon.

"Nothing can separate us, ne Secchan?"

The entire shrine broke to an applause, and Konoemon chuckled, rubbing his beard.

"Ohoho!! Welcome to the joined family, Setsuna, Motoko."

For a moment Setsuna's mother stood still, examining the Konoe heiress with shocked intrigue.

_// There is something about that girl…that seems as though there is more to her then what meets the eye. Setsuna should be more careful.//_

"Don't think this is done just yet, Konoemon. Without my consent, Setsuna dares not to disobey me even if the ceremony is complete. It is not that simple for a demon prince to choose his bride, and there are procedures that we must follow. I will take him back home to the Palace of the Crows, where he would take his rightful place as King of Demons, as well as next in line for Leader of Shinmeiryuu. I have potential brides waiting for him there. You are all welcome as guests, of course. But whomever the Demon Kingdom and Shimeiryuu chooses, my son would wed."

In one swift move, Motoko motioned for her students to follow, and exited the shrine. Soon after, Setsuna whispered a few words into the chocolate girl's ears, and they left, leaving only a brief explanation that there was something they needed to take care of.

The eighteen Mahora Warriors gathered around the Elders, at a loss on what to think of the current dilemma. Konoemon looked at his warriors thoughtfully.

"New assignment, everyone. I need you to follow them to the Palace of Crows. Prevent any of the potential brides from getting close to my grandson-in-law. Seduce them if you must."

The warriors blinked, and Eishun's mouth dropped, giving his father-in-law a pat on the back.

"But father…your warriors are all girls."

The older man continued to rub his beard in deep thought.

"Bah! Motoko's girls are going to seduce my grandson-in-law anyway, we'll show them that my warriors can seduce as well."

-------------

End.

**Next Chapter:** _Crow Castle_

Will Setsuna and Konoka ever be able to exchange rings? What will happen to the chibis!? Where has the mysterious maiden gone? Can Setsuna handle the massive Omiai and bride choosing? The warriors are following Setsuna and Konoka to demon kingdom. Can they manage to seduce and prevent all of Setsuna's propective brides from being chosen? Just who has Motoko chosen for Setsuna?…hehe…and…Tsukuyomi is going to play a major part soon.

**A/N:** Though it is a long note this time…Furu hopes that everyone would read this piece of my thoughts…and Furu is sorry for rambling so much.

It's really been a long time since I first uploaded _Half of a Soul_, ne? One year. One of the most eventful years in my life…with innumerable moments of happiness and sadness at the same time.

And to think it all started with a coincidence…

Furu was randomly searching for KonoSetsu fiction on the internet (having become an obsessive KonoSetsu fan after reading such wonderfulness that is _Trial by Heart _by Houndemon-san) on November 14th last year, when I stumbled upon _Kizuna_ (huggles Jisatsu) and _Fear of Ghosts _(by Dauthi-san), and came to immediately admire how wonderfully written they were after reading the first few chapters. To my grief, however, I noticed that it had been quite a while since both stories had been updated...it struck me then that there was a possibility they would not be updated at all.

As the fan of KonoSetsu that I am, I spent that entire night dreaming of scenarios, possible endings that could give me closure to the unfinished fictions. And yet…the stories were not mine to finish; none of what I had imagined could satisfy my curiosity and give me the closure that the true authors of the story would.

I was frustrated with my rampant thoughts…until an idea struck me on the morning of the next day.

Why not write my own fiction? Why not give Setsuna and Konoka the life, the personalities I'd envisioned them with in a story that was my own? Once the idea came…my head was whirling with inspiration. I immediately registered on then waited for a few days to gather my thoughts.

I first began writing on November the 18th , and it took me but an hour to finish my first chapter of what would be my first fan fiction. I uploaded the story on that very night for luck, since it was on the 18th, a date I'd always considered special. I figured…there would be no luckier day to upload it then this. It must have been fate…

It was a promise to myself on that special day, that I would write…and I would try my best at it as to not disappoint. I swore that I would finish what I write, and maybe…just maybe…if I tried hard enough, I could inspire more people to write KonoSetsu as well- just like how I'd been inspired. Just maybe…one day, the legendary KonoSetsu authors that I admire so much would go back to writing KonoSetsu, and the closures to the fictions I had read would be finished at last.

Ehhhh…such a hopeful wish for a novice author as Furu, ne? And though none of Furu's writings had been inspiration worthy, I did have a really good time writing these stories. I am also happy to see many more KonoSetsu authors much better than Furu begin to write KonoSetsu, as well (smiles at Ryu-chan, Ryuu, Cloverfield-san, and Haruchin-san). (bows) I hope you will continue to write such wonderful stories.

The year went on. I uploaded more chapters…became inspired to write more KonoSetsu. I read many new wonderful KonoSetsu fictions (hehe…too many to mention)….met new and wonderful authors (like Jisatsu, Ryu-chan, Ryuu, Dobby, etc…and ehh!!! Dauthi-san finally uploaded the final chapter of _Fear of Ghosts_!!!) And, due to my involvement in the KonoSetsu-community, Furu met new people, made new friends, the best and most wonderful friends…and came to love some of the KonoSetsu authors (ehh! And wonderful artists, too! huggles Jisastu, Ryuu, Dobby, and Yuki) I've met as they themselves, not just the writer behind the stories.

My writing style has changed as well. Looking back, I can see a vast difference between chapter one of _Half of a Soul _and my recent chapters. The story and chapters grew longer…my descriptions more detailed, and more mysteries have been added (hopefully…Furu has improved, a bit too…and it's not too confusing?).

Somewhere along the way…KonoSetsu had become a part of my life. And the stories I write, the forum I joined due to KonoSetsu…came to mean a lot more to me than just a fan obsession.

Unfortunately…other, not-so-good things, have changed as well. I'm growing tired, growing weaker. Though the fire to finish my stories as well as my passion for KonoSetsu still burns…Furu is running out of fuel. And fast. Much as I try to avoid admitting it... The ideas are still there, the love is still there…but…lotslots of problems are arising. Gomen.

Furu will be going away for a while. But I hope that I'll be able to get back soon and continue to update.

I'm asking a friend to help me upload this…and I really hope he'll be able to upload it on the 18th (Thank you Kazie-chan!!!!) Consider it as a thank you to everyone who had supported me. (Ehhh! And having a KonoSetsu wedding chapter as celebration for the One year Anniversary of Half/Soul fits, ne?)

Furu is sorry for rambling so much today…and for being so dramatic with everything…and sorry for the super long author's note…


	14. Crow Castle

_Half of a Soul_

**A/N:** Furu is sorry for taking so long to update. Furu is sorry too…for causing such trouble and worrying everyone. Thank you for your kind words, really. It means a lot. Ah!…and by now, everyone who had sent Furu an email or PM should have received a reply. Though…I've recently switched emails, so some of them might be lost in the process (for those that Kazie-chan hadn't printed and shown to me at the time…I do hope I haven't missed any though and Furu is sorry if that is the case). Please know that I am very grateful to everyone for your encouragement, and I was and am very happy to receive such kind words from all of you. Thank You.

**Important Note!!!:**

I'm at a point in the story where everything is starting to come together…and I've written the ending, too…but….ah…I kinda

…wrote two endings (hides)…weh..

So ah…Furu is describing them here (with no spoilers though). I hope you can help me choose which one I should continue with by voting on one of them. (Thank you)

Ending One: Longer, with more chapters and even more mysteries. More battles…and each of the mahora warriors will have a separate part. Many KonoSetsu moments…but the warriors and other characters will hold better roles, with occasional non-KonoSetsu shifts in the chapters to concentrate on many storylines.

Ending Two: More concentrated on KonoSetsu, and focusing only on their relationship (that is to say…no other couplings like Ending One). Slightly shorter.

**Explanations for Chapter Thirteen:**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived, and the chapter begins with Asuna leading Konoka up to the roof, where the mahora warriors trick the princess into being tied up as they celebrate the Bride Handover ceremony with playing a joke on the groom.

Setsuna arrives and easily wins in the battle against the first few warriors (Kaede, Ku, Chao) sent to stop her. She then heads for the roof, where she uses the Chibis to communicate with Konoka. The princess finally frees herself and jumps off the roof into her loved one's waiting arms below, successfully ending the ceremony.

They head to the shrine, where the wedding was to begin. After vows, the San San Kudo began amidst many onlookers. Yet just as Setsuna was about to take a sip from her ceremonial wine, Motoko appears, breaking the cup. Motoko, not knowing that Konoka already knows that Setsuna is a girl, and worried that her "son's" secret would be revealed should Konoka find out, attempts to stop the wedding from completion.

As the Narutaki twins block Motoko from leaving, Konoka takes a sip from her own cup, and kisses Setsuna, signifying the end of the San San Kudo ceremony. Motoko leaves, saying that the wedding is still void, and that she has already chosen other possible brides for Setsuna.

Meanwhile, Asuna and Ayaka were arguing in the woods when they stumbled upon Kotarou- who was holding the chibis captive. The three argue for a while, until Asuna and Ayaka unite, deciding to end their arguments to battle Kotarou and save the chibis.

Back in the temple, Konoemon is telling his warriors to follow Motoko back to Crow Castle, and to seduce the brides if they must…

**Review Replies for Chapter Thirteen:**

**Ryûchan**: Thank you for the review and for the happy birthday. Hehe, take care to you too…and Furu hopes to see you again, soon.

**Akira-kun: **Thank you very much for the review, and for your kind words. I can't even explain how much it means…ehh! And Furu is very glad that you enjoyed that last chapter (though I really hope this one doesn't disappoint). I hope to see you again sometime.

**otaro:** Thank you for the review. Hehe…Konoka has plenty of more chances to be jealous yet.

**Reusch17:** Thank you for the review. (bows) Furu hopes I doesn't disappoint in this chapter…

**yashan-kun: **Thank you for your kind words. Hehe "let the games begin" indeed. Hmmn…ah…the maiden was described that way on purpose…(hides)…butbutbut…more and more hints next chapter? (smiles) hmmn…I'm not sure…but I don't think two girls can get married in Japan.

**hazumu-kun: **Thank you for the review. (ah…Furu is very sorry for worrying you.)

**Agent-Ayu:** Thank you for the review. (smiles) Furu is sorry for taking so long to recover and to update, too.

**Motoko Aoyama:** Ahhh! Thank you very very much for your review. (and please don't say sorry for such a wonderful review. I loved reading every word of it.) hmmn…I don't actually know very much about that Motoko from Love Hina, but I do hope that my portrayal of her character won't be too off. (ehh! And she's actually a very good and caring mother. She's doing every thing for a reason…which will be revealed shortly). Thank you for the happy birthday (smiles).

**Rainee-chan:** Thank you for the review (bows)

**Carol aka-neko:** Thankies for the review. (bows)

**IcarusFalling:** Thank you for the review, and for your kind encouragements!! (smiles) I'm glad you liked the Bride Handover ceremony. Ah…hmmn…Setsuna's dad won't actually be in the story because ah…he's already dead…(is why Motoko is trying to get Setsuna to get the crown). Again, thank you for your kind words. Furu hopes this chapter won't disappoint.

**DarkRai:** Thank you for the review and for the happy birthday. ahh! And please don't be sorry for the long review. Furu loves reviews, the longer the better (smiles).

**Makuhari-Fan01:** Thank you for the review. I am glad that you liked the cultural references (ehehe…Furu had to do lots of research for it, too)

**pigtopus: **Thank you very much for the review. (ahh! And Kazie-chan says "you're welcome"). hehe, you're right. Konoka and the maiden are linked somehow (smiles).

**icha-kun:** Thank you for your caring words. Ah…though…Furu is very sorry for taking so long to update…

**Bishimimou:** Thank you for such kind words (hugs) Ehhh! And Furu will go to continue reading your fics as soon as I can (smiles) Furu has read a few of them before, and they were awesome.

**CoNanYlx: **Thank you for the review. Hehe, it's nice to know that you love KonoSetsu lotslots too.

**chaos loner: **Ah…thank you for the review. And Furu is sorry.

**Kazie-chan:** Thank you for helping me update…ah..ne, Kazie-chan? Please don't...ah…you already know what I'm going to say, ne?

**LunarMiko07: **Thank you for the review. Hmmn…hehe, Setsuna will hopefully escape from her mother's plans next chapter.

**RAGN:** Thank you for the review. Ehhh! Congrats to your friend (smiles)

**Ana Alicia**: Thank you for the review. (smiles) It was very nice of you.

**Sai Ryutskuki: **Thank you for your kind words. (smiles) Furu is sorry for being sick…too…

**Midnight Librarian**: Thank you for the review (smiles)

**Notes**: Setsuna's thoughts are in _italics. _Konoka's thoughts are in _/italics/_. Anyone else's thoughts (it should be evident depending on the scene) are in _//italics//_

**Disclaimer:** Furu does not own Negima. Or else it would have been named KonoSetsuma instead…

**Chapter Fourteen:** _Crow Castle_

They stood shoulder to shoulder, heads turning rapidly left and right and swords raised to block the attacks Kotarou's dog spirits were sending towards them.

"You're lucky that I don't like fighting girls. I'll end this quickly."

Asuna smirked.

"Psh. It'll take more than you to defeat us. Right, Ayak-"

Before the warrior could finish her sentence, a sharp tearing sound echoed from above. Kotarou and the two mahora warriors widened their eyes, as the net hanging on the tree suddenly sprung open, allowing the chibis trapped inside to escape.

The Inugami turned, about to reach forth to capture his prisoners once again.

"Let them go. Your original intent was to fight me, wasn't it?"

Kotarou snarled, as he recognized the voice coming from the edge of the forest.

"You!"

Both hands beginning to glow red with ki, the boy charged towards Setsuna, launching a powerful punch. Motioning for the princess beside her to stay a safe distance away, Setsuna effortlessly flipped into the air to avoid the attack. Meanwhile behind them, the chibis and the two mahora warriors began to head towards to where Konoka was standing.

"Geez, Setsuna. Way to ruin our rare moment of spotlight. And here I was looking forward to teaching the kid not to underestimate girls, too."

Konoka grinned at her friend's joking words, and bent forward to whisper into Asuna's ears.

"Secchan said that the demon came looking fro him, ne? So when ChibiSecchan alerted us, Secchan said it's his duty as the prince of demons to take care of it."

With a wink at the princess, the red haired warrior flung her sword towards the half demon.

"Here. Thought you might need it."

Still soaring midway in the air, the half demon deftly caught the sword by the hilt before she landed.

"Thanks, Asuna."

Grasping the hilt with both hands, Setsuna allowed her ki to flow into the sword, then swung the sword in a cutting motion towards the enemy before her.

"Zanganken!"

Kotarou jumped to the side to dodge the ki-infused blade, and was about to send an attack of his own, when a second wave of ki rippled in the air around him. The trees around them began to vibrate, before an explosion enveloped the Inugami, knocking him towards the ground.

Setsuna looked at her hands, then at the unconscious demon before her.

_What was that? Did I…No, it's wrong. It's too powerful, I…_

A short distance away, the two warriors opened their mouths in awe and looked at each other.

"All these years being a warrior… I've never seen that before."

Beside them, ChibiSetsuna hurled herself at the princess, clinging tightly to the Konoe heiress's shoulder, began to shake.

"No. That's not Setsuna. That's not Setsuna…"

Alarmed, Konoka wove her arms around the chibi in protective embrace.

ChibiKonoka hovered, close to her larger counterpart, and looking into ChibiSecchan's fearful eyes.

"What do you mean it's not-"

"W-weh. M-mean Setsu…not Mean Setsu either."

Feeling another burst of ki about to erupt from her, Setsuna dropped the sword and clenched her hands towards her chest.

Konoka took a step forward, ChibiSetsuna still held tightly in her arms.

"Secchan!"

"Kono-chan. Stand back! Something's wrong. I don't know-"

As she struggled to stop the flow of ki overwhelming her, Setsuna's wings began to unfold on her back. With an involuntary wave, the half demon soared into the air, mighty movement of her wings causing the trees around her to tremble.

Another blast of ki exploded from the half demon, painting the sky with blinding white light. Setsuna continued flying uncontrollably- until, seemingly out of no where, four ropes whipped upwards from among the tree branches, binding the half demon's wings and her hands to her waist.

The radiance from the explosion began to fade, and the figures of Motoko and her students could be seen, each of the young four girls holding onto one end of the ropes while Motoko drew out her sword. In unison the shinmeiryuu students pulled, sending the demon heir plunging towards the ground.

Konoka and the two mahora warriors remained frozen, stunned by the outcome of the events. Before them, the girls held onto the ropes ever tighter, struggling to keep Setsuna bound.

Motoko's eyes narrowed as she faced her supposed "son".

"Concentrate, Setsuna. Control yourself. Control your powers."

Yet the aura of ki around the half demon did not seem to falter. The air around them became heavy once again. The Shinmeiryuu master sighed, pointing the sword towards Setsuna.

"Occasionally, your father used to lose his control like this as well. I'd hoped…as only half demon, it wouldn't happen to you. But if this is what it takes…Shin Raikoken!"

A flash of lightning clashed into Motoko's sword as she thrust it forth, creating a chain of fiery reactions, and detonating the area. Setsuna was engulfed within the flames.

"Secchan!!"

Konoka rushed forth, fiery glow of light encircling her as she approached the half demon.

"Secchan!!"

Within the whirling blaze, Setsuna stood immobile. The ropes that bound her had been incinerated, yet she herself remain untouched. A tiny glimmer of ki, Konoka noted, still cloaked around the half demon.

"Kono…chan? Don't touch me. I might…I might hurt yo-"

Paying no heed to Setsuna's words, Konoka leaned forward, arms wrapped around the demon heir's waist. Their faces were less than an inch apart.

"Shh."

For a moment the chocolate haired girl paused, looking at Setsuna's unfocused eyes. Then, slightly tilting her head, she closed the distance between them.

Setsuna's eyes flashed red, then slowly closed.

Meanwhile, outside of the inferno Asuna and Ayaka were trying to find a way to stop the fire and save their friends. The flames grew higher and higher, however, rendering the warriors incapable of getting closer.

Motoko raised one hand to stop them.

"Leave it. They'll be fine."

After what seemed like hours, the wall of fire began to recede, revealing the couple from within. Konoka was kneeling on the ground, supporting an unconscious Setsuna, whose head was on her shoulders. Before anyone could react, Motoko had dashed towards her "son", carrying the half demon away. With a respectful bow towards the princess, Motoko's students bowed, then proceeded to follow their master.

"You have seen, Konoe heiress. There are many things about Setsuna you have yet to learn. The bride to a soon to be Demon King is no easy task. Though I must admit, you have done well today. I will be choosing brides for Setsuna at the Castle of the Crows. If you are not afraid…then you are welcome to join us."

Asuna and Ayaka hurried to Konoka's side, supporting the girl to stand up. Konoka nodded to indicate that she was fine, and three stood silent, watching the Shinmeiryuu swordswomen disappear from sight.

"I'll be there, I promise. Wait for me, Secchan."

A short distance away, another unconscious demon lay… forgotten from everyone's mind. And when Konoka and her protectors began to head back home to gather the other warriors for the trip to Crow Castle, no one seemed to notice that all of the chibis had disappeared.

All…but one.

ChibiKonoka hovered in the air alone. With a quiet sniffle, she clutched the talisman with Setsuna's name on it tighter in her hands.

"ChibiSecchan…"

------------

"You failed to do what I sent you here to accomplish, Kotarou."

The Inugami winced, clutching the wounds in his chest tighter.

"I don't know what happened. But I can promise you it won't happen again. I'll beat him for sure next-"

The hooded figure raised his hand, immediately silencing the boy.

"What did I tell you? Setsuna is not important. What we need is his sword. With the royal demon sword in hand, his throne is ours for the taking."

"-but I want to defeat him! He took away what should have been mine. He ruined the chance for the Kuzoku tribe to take over. The Crow Clan's time had almost ended. I was next in line-"

With a powerful push, the figure slammed the raven haired boy against a tree.

"Stop this nonsense! I told you to concentrate on getting the sword only. Did I not make myself clear enough?"

Gasping at the impact, Kotarou nodded.

"Y-yes….father."

-----------(Crow Palace, a few days later)

Jolting awake to sounds of knocking, Setsuna found herself laying on a familiar bed.

_This place…I…haven't been home in years._

A few minutes later, the wooden door on the other side of the room opened and a young blond haired girl sauntered into the room.

"Ah. Setsuna-sempai! You're awake."

Setsuna nodded, standing up when the other girl bounced onto the chair beside the bed.

"When did I get here?"

Tsukuyomi smiled, swinging her legs back and forth like a child would.

"You've been unconscious for three days. We've been here for two."

Setsuna frowned, walking towards the door as the information registered into her mind. Deep in thought, she failed to notice as Tsukuyomi's smile grew more mischievous. With a quick jump, the cheery girl sprung to where the half demon was standing, blocking the older girl's path.

"Konoka-ojousama and her twenty warriors have arrived here as well."

Setsuna's eyes widened.

"Kono-chan? Where-"

Giggling, Tsukuyomi continued in a sing-song voice. "Sensei told me that it's supposed to be se-cret."

"But you-!"

"-but Tsukuyomi will tell you if you promise to play with me. We haven't battled each other for a long, long time."

Setsuna shook her head.

"Fine."

Waving her hands, the younger girl spun into a victory dance.

"They're staying near the waterfalls, in-"

Before she could finish, Setsuna had opened the door, darting across the wooden steps of the halls and headed towards the direction of the falls.

Tsukuyomi pouted.

"Sempai!! You promised!!"

As she watched Setsuna dart away, the bond haired girl raised her hands to touch her cheeks, pout slowly transforming into yet another smile.

"Though watching Sempai and Ojou-sama is quite fun. Hehe. I really do like strong and beautiful women."

With a loving sigh, Tsukuyomi began to follow the older girl.

-------------

_It seems that I've lost Chibi. Without her by Kono-chan's side…I won't be able to find Kono-chan that easily._

Setsuna flew above the various waterfalls that surrounded the castle, looking for a glimpse of what could be the chocolate haired princess. From one fall to the next Setsuna searched, but with no luck. Finally, after a few hours, her eyes caught sight of a girl standing amidst some trees by the tallest waterfall, and Setsuna leapt downwards.

-only to find that the girl was not the princess at all.

Yet a sweet melody reached her ears from where the strange girl stood… An enchanting voice that rose and fell as clear as the water raining down, drawing the shinmei student forward. Setsuna's mind was dazed as she continued on, stumbling closer to the mysterious girl as if in a trance.

The voice came to a slow whisper, and Setsuna stopped, still mesmerized.

Vaguely, the half demon noted that something was tugging around her hands, and that there was a hint of magic within the voice.

…_wait. Magic?_

At once the half demon's mind cleared. A sharp tug pulled her forward, and Setsuna's eyes widened as strand upon strands of silk wrapped themselves around her. The purplish-haired girl before her was holding the other end to the strings.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned, and the voice began to fade.

"I must admit, Setsuna-kun…I am impressed. Not many could shake themselves out of the hypnotized state induced by my song. My name is Kakizaki Misa."

The girl chuckled, giving the silk threads another tug.

"I heard that the heir to both Shinmeiryuu and Demon crown is choosing a bride, and I've been invited here to participate in a choosing ceremony to become one. But I was curious to see just who this so-called prince might be."

-----------

Konoka gave her smaller form a tight squeeze as she cuddled ChibiKonoka in her arms like a teddy bear.

"It'll be okay, ne ChibiKono? Secchan will wake up soon, and you'll see ChibiSecchan again."

The chibi snuggled closer to the princess, whimpering slightly and giving her a forlorn look. The warriors walking behind them melted at the sight. Asuna quickened her pace to walk beside her friend.

"Come on, cheer up you two. We've only been here for a day. We began traveling that very day Motoko took Setsuna back. It's only been a few days since then. I'm sure Setsuna is already awake and waiting to see you."

The princess turned to her friend.

"Asuna, do you think-"

Suddenly the princess froze, as if seeing something before her. The warriors around her watched as the expression on her face changed from worried to slightly surprised. Konoka's eyes widened and she ran ahead, letting ChibiKonoka go in the process.

"Secchan!!"

"Hey, wait, Konoka!"

Asuna sprinted forward, about to chase after her friend when a pair of hands grasped onto her shoulder.

"Guys, what-mphh?"

The mahora warriors gathered around their red-haired leader, nodding in the direction of the running girl ahead. Ayaka's hands were around Asuna's mouth, shushing her. ChibiKonoka crossed her arms as she hovered in the air.

"Something's wrong," the chibi whispered, as her larger form dashed forward and glomped the half demon. Setsuna didn't move.

The warriors whispered amongst each other, then knelt in unison behind a few bushes nearby, secretly watching the scene ahead unbeknownst to Misa and the hugging couple before them. Their hands were on their weapons, prepared to come to the princess's aid if necessary. In silence, they listened…

The purple-haired girl was speaking.

"Setsuna-kun, do you know this girl?"

The half demon ignored the girl's question, focusing instead on the princess clinging to her arm. Meanwhile, Konoka was looking curiously at the silk threads that bound her lover.

"Secchan. What-"

The tender look Setsuna gave her silenced the chocolate haired girl, and she tilted her head in confusion. Smiling as Konoka tried to help her break free from the bind, Setsuna began to speak.

"I'm glad you're okay, Kono-chan."

…_because I don't know what I would do…if I had hurt you when my powers went out of control_

"Eh? But what-"

"That girl…her name's Misa, I think. It seems like she's one of the brides my mother had chosen. I was looking for you, when I encountered her. And…somehow it became like this."

Misa raised her voice, frustrated to be ignored by her captive.

"Hey! I asked a question first."

Setsuna continued to ignore the other girl, sending the princess another loving gaze.

_Do you mind helping me out of this, Kono-chan?_

As her eyes darted back and forth between Setsuna and Misa, a flash of understanding lit in the princess's eyes. Sending the demon heir a small teasing grin, she stepped forward, releasing the bound girl from her hug.

_/hehe. Sure/_

"Ehh! My name is Konoe Konoka. I'm Setsuna's wife."

Misa looked shocked for a moment, then shook her head, smiling disbelievingly.

"Nice try. But they wouldn't be looking for brides, if he was already married."

As they watched the demon before them turn red, then pale, the mahora warriors snickered from where they hid.

"Well, they did hold a wedding."

Yue blinked at her comrades, and took another sip from her box of juice.

"She doesn't believe them though. I think our little mistress might need help to get out of this."

"Leave it to us."

Fuka and Fumika laughed, prancing ahead before anyone else could stop them.

"Setsu-"

"-na!"

They chimed sweetly, running forward and each latching on to one hand of the half demon.

"We've been looking for you-"

"-for so long!"

Misa dropped the threads in her hands, face perplexed.

"And who-"

The twins giggled.

"She's his wife. We're his girl friends."

Behind them Asuna covered her eyes with her hands exasperatingly.

"Somehow I get the feeling that they're making everything more complicated."

The girls around her remained silent, until the sound of rustling could be heard from behind them.

The warriors turned towards the direction of the rustling, to find Natsumi tugging on her clothes.

"Natsumi-chan…what are you doing?"

Natsumi grinned, then whispered a single word to her friends, all the while getting out a wig and some baskets.

"Watch."

The group gaped, mouths slightly open as the actress-warrior quickly transformed from a warrior into a beautiful woman.

Scratch that. A beautiful _pregnant_ woman.

With a thumbs up, Natsumi walked out from behind the bushes, summoning her acting skills as she stepped towards Setsuna and the Narutaki twins.

"Setsuna-kuuun!! Leave those other mistresses. You promised me you'd go baby clothes shopping with me didn't you? You're going to be a father soon."

Misa's jaw dropped, while Setsuna turned whiter.

"What!?"

Inside their secret hideout, the mahora warriors sweat dropped.

"…"

"…well…the headmaster did say that we should do all it takes to help Konoka, didn't he?"

"…."

At the back of the group, Chizuru clasped her hands together.

"Yes! Natsumi-chan's idea might work."

Grabbing ChibiKonoka into a tight embrace, Chizuru followed the path of her earlier companions, approaching the slowly accumulating group of girls outside.

"Oh but Setsuna-kun! You've promised to take our daughter to the park, first!"

The four warriors before the purpled-haired singer winked at each other, each clutching the half demon from one side and pulling her towards them in a -seemingly violent- tug of war.

Ayaka shook her head as one by one, the other warriors came out of their hiding place, congregating into a noisy group around the half demon.

//They must have all lost it. Why are we doing this again?//

Misa's eyes widened.

"W-where did all of you come fr-"

At the edge of the group, Mana raised one of her rifles towards the enchantress, with a deadly gleam in her eyes.

"So…I heard that someone else is trying to join the prince's… 'harem'?"

The other warriors turned to her.

Misa's jaw dropped, as she began to retreat at the sight of the menacing stares.

"I-I didn't know you were a philanderer, Sakurazaki. I-I'll take my leave now. Please drop me from the bride choosing list!!"

-------------

End.

**A/N: **Furu hopes she didn't disappoint…and Furu is sorry for being bad and making the chibis disappear. Furu is sorry for being bad to Misa, too. And I promise that next chapter the chibis will return, and later in the story…Misa will return. Weh…I hope that wasn't too bad…

...on another note...Furu is sorry...but...I won't be able to update quickly anymore. I've finished the many many chapters that will complete the story (besides the waiting for votes on whether everyone wants the first ending or the second ending), but there has been some... ah...problems...so I probably won't be the person updating (I've given lappy-chan back to my other friend, too...because I won't be needing it as much as she would...so I really won't be able to go online and update even without the problem) However, I've already asked a friend (Kazie-chan/Kazue) if he could help me update, so there will be updates at least once every few months or so, depending on if he has time. The same will go with my other fictions as well, including the memoir I've posted on the mahora forums. Furu is still the one writing everything though, (and I will hopefully be able to still see what everyone is asking or saying to Furu) so it shouldn't be too different than the usual updates (besides maybe...the day I write it is not the same date he uploads it, so it might seem strange that I'm talking about something that happened months ago as if it happened today...)

**Story Hints!!: **(Furu is very sad to say that…no one mentioned any of these oddities)

Hint number one: Setsuna was kissed by Konoka at the ending of last chapter (for the san san kudo)…why didn't she turn into Mean Setsu? (this might connect to the Setsuna-out of control in this chapter)

Hint number two: Pay attention to the chibis, and the way Setsuna addresses Konoka.

**Next Chapter: **_Multiple Dates_

ChibiSetsuna returns!! Will ChibiKonoka realize at last what she is feeling towards the other chibi? What happened to the mysterious white-veiled maiden? Who is she? Kotarou's past is revealed. Will he be able to find Setsuna's demon sword? Will Setsuna escape from the brides that are showing up everywhere? Plus…more KonoSetsu moments


End file.
